BAD BOY'S TRAP (THE SERIES)
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae seorang polisi homofobik bertemu dengan Eunhyuk si berandalan yang suka menggodanya. Sekeras apapun usaha Donghae untuk menjauhinya dan melupakan kejadian yang pernah mereka alami, pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap bertemu. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, ada seutas benang yang tak terlihat menghubungkan takdir mereka berdua.
1. The Bad Boy is Back!

**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You've got to fortify my love, you should be mine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lee Hyukjae—atau yang lebih suka di panggil Eunhyuk—adalah _Chaebol_ generasi kedua. Ayahnya seorang presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang elektronik, dan ibunya seorang pengelola restoran-restoran mewah yang terletak di kawasan elit Gangnam. Eunhyuk tidak kekurangan suatu apapun, ia memiliki segalanya. Tapi, hanya satu yang tidak ia miliki. Yaitu, kebebasan. Sebagai seseorang yang lahir dari keluarga kaya, Eunhyuk selalu di tuntut untuk bersikap sesuai dengan perintah orangtuanya. Orangtuanya tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk, mereka hanya ingin Eunhyuk menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga, dan tidak perlu punya mimpi yang lain. Itu sebabnya, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah saat usianya tujuhbelas tahun. Ia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah, tapi ibunya rutin berkunjung ke apartemen sederhananya untuk memberikan bahan makanan dan sekedar mengisi kulkasnya yang selalu kosong.

Kegiatan sehari-hari Eunhyuk hanya bekerja paruh waktu di bar sebagai bartender. Itu kegiatan malamnya, sementara kegiatan siangnya hanya berdiam diri di apartemen dan menulis lirik lagu. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk punya bakat dalam bidang musik, tapi sayang tidak bisa berkembang dan hanya jadi kegiatan di waktu kosong saja. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, orangtua Eunhyuk tidak pernah peduli dengan mimpi atau cita-cita Eunhyuk. Kehidupan Eunhyuk setelah pergi dari rumah hanya bermain, berbuat onar bersama teman-temannya, dan kadang berkelahi dengan remaja atau preman-preman lain. Tidak ada yang spesial, hiburannya setiap malam hanya kejar-kejaran dengan polisi, atau berkelahi dengan preman sok jagoan.

Kegiatan sehari-hari Eunhyuk selalu sama, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan polisi muda yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Malam itu, Eunhyuk mencorat-coret tembok sebuah café di kawasan Myeongdong, ia juga sempat berkelahi dengan pemuda sok jagoan yang melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Seperti biasa, akan ada yang melaporkan kejadian itu, dan polisi akan segera datang. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk bisa saja kabur dari tiga polisi yang mengejarnya, tapi Eunhyuk sengaja menyerahkan diri ketika melihat sesosok polisi tampan bermata sendu lewat di depan matanya. Tapi sayangnya, Eunhyuk malah di tangkap oleh polisi berwajah garang dan bertubuh tegap, kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Jung Yunho—atau terserah apa namanya—Eunhyuk bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingat sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Dengan berpura-pura bersikap kooperatif, Eunhyuk ikut dengan para polisi itu ke kantor polisi. Sengaja, agar ia bisa melihat si polisi tampan bermata sendu lebih dekat lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi, si polisi bermata musang itu yang datang mengintrogasinya. Eunhyuk tidak mau bekerja sama, apapun pertanyaan Yunho selalu ia abaikan, matanya hanya fokus pada si mata sendu yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Demi Tuhan! Dia sangat tampan dan _sexy_ , bisepnya terbentuk sempurna, dan tubuhnya yang cukup atlestis membuat darah Eunhyuk berdesir.

"Aku ingin polisi itu yang menanyaiku. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu. Hm, petugas Jung?"

"Sialan!"

Mungkin kesabaran Yunho sudah habis, dia menendang kursinya dan langsung menyeret Donghae untuk menggantikan posisinya. Tentu saja Eunhyuk bersorak gembira, ia tersenyum licik melihat wajah polos si mata sendu. Wajah polos dan lugunya sungguh tidak sepadan dengan tubuhnya yang _sexy_.

"Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Apa?"

"Jual mahal rupanya."

"Berikan nomor ponsel orangtuamu, bocah."

"Aku akan memberikannya, dengan syarat kau memberikan nomor ponselmu."

"Petugas Cha! Tahan bocah ini!"

Sialan! Eunhyuk mendesis tidak suka, ternyata si mata sendu ini bukan tipe yang mudah di goda. Apa dia _straight_? _Well_ , itu bukan masalah besar untuk Eunhyuk, karena Eunhyuk bisa membuat laki-laki manapun menjadi gay untuknya.

"Oke, ini nomor orangtuaku. Mereka akan langsung datang saat kau meneleponnya. Tapi ingat, aku tidak akan berhenti berbuat onar sampai kau memberikan nomor ponselmu, dan menangkapku sendirian."

Dan itulah awal segalanya, awal pertemuannya dengan si polisi tampan bermata sendu yang mengaku homofobik. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, tapi di pertemuan kedua, Eunhyuk bisa langsung membuatnya memasuki lubang sempitnya dan mendesah tidak karuan ketika Eunhyuk menggoda miliknya yang cukup besar itu. _Well_ , masihkah dia mengakui dirinya _straight_ dan homofobik? Eunhyuk rasa, tidak. Mana mungkin si mata sendu itu bisa melupakan sensasi dari jepitan lubangnya. Menurut pengalamanya, tidak ada satu pun laki-laki yang tahan melihat tubuh _sexy_ , apa lagi setelah merasakan jepitan lubangnya.

Tapi, kejadian itu sudah lewat dari sebulan. Eunhyuk masih suka berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di gudang tak terpakai dan berbuat onar, tapi tidak sekalipun si mata sendu datang lagi untuk menangkapnya. Seringnya, Eunhyuk di tangkap oleh petugas Jung atau polisi-polisi lain yang wajahnya tidak enak di pandang. Meskipun Eunhyuk sudah punya nomor ponselnya, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun si tampan itu mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Saat di kantor polisi pun, Eunhyuk tidak pernah melihatnya. Ah, Eunhyuk mulai frustasi karena merindukan wajah tampannya.

Jadi, haruskah Eunhyuk datang ke kantor polisi dan mencarinya sendiri?

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Lee, ini berkas kasus yang kau minta. Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta berkas kasus tiga tahun yang lalu yang sudah di tutup?"

"tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, _Sunbae_."

Donghae menerima berkas yang diserahkan seniornya, tidak lupa ia membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Sejak jabatannya naik ke bagian detektif kriminal, Donghae langsung mencari tahu soal kasus tiga tahun yang lalu. Kasus tidak terselesaikan yang melibatkan calon istrinya.

Masih terekam jelas diingatan Donghae, bagaimana jasad Sohyun terbujur kaku di depan matanya. Kasus kecelakaan itu sudah di tutup, dan dinyatakan sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Bunuh diri, omong kosong! Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan, betapa bodohnya orang yang menyatakan kasus itu sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Jelas-jelas, Sohyun—calon istrinya—sangat bahagia karena tinggal beberapa hari lagi menjelang hari bahagia mereka. Menurut Donghae, tidak ada alasan untuk Sohyun bunuh diri. Sohyun tidak punya masalah dengan keluarga atau keuangannya, dia wanita karir yang sukses, bekerja di perusahaan besar dengan jabatan yang cukup tinggi, dia juga tidak punya musuh, dan hidupnya sama sekali tidak tertekan. Untuk apa dia bunuh diri? Tidak ada alasan dan hanya ada sepucuk kertas berisikan permintaan maaf yang tidak jelas untuk apa. Donghae yakin, kasus ini telah di sabotase. Ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi.

Kehidupan Donghae sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, sangat lah bahagia. Bayangkan, betapa bahagianya Donghae bisa menikahi gadis cerdas yang cantik seperti Sohyun. Setelah banyak hal yang mereka lewati, akhirnya hubungan mereka akan diresmikan lewat sebuah pernikahan. Donghae bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hari bahagia itu. Hari itu, Donghae membuat janji dengan Sohyun. Ia akan pulang cepat, dan mampir ke apartemen Sohyun untuk melihat barang-barang rumah tangga yang sudah Sohyun beli. Suara Sohyun di telepon sangat jernih, dia bahkan terdengar sangat riang dan bahagia membicarakan soal barang-barang yang ia beli. Tapi kemudian, saat Donghae sampai ke apartemen Sohyun, ia tidak menemukan Sohyun di sana. Donghae mencarinya dan meneleponnya, namun tidak ada tanggapan. Sampai akhirnya, Donghae mendengar seseorang berteriak di tangga darurat. Donghae berlari kesana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan tebak apa yang Donghae lihat? Tubuh Sohyun terbujur kaku dan berlumuran darah.

Beberapa jam kemudian, polisi datang untuk menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara, Donghae yang kebetulan ada di sana juga tak luput dari penyelidikan. Semua kemungkinan memang bisa terjadi, tapi yang tidak Donghae terima adalah keputusan jaksa. Pada awalnya, jaksa memutuskan bahwa kasus itu kecelakaan biasa, namun keluarga korban tidak setuju dan meminta penyelidikan ulang. Penyelidikan ulang memang dilakukan, tapi apa? Keputusan yang di buat jaksa semakin mengada-ada. Akhirnya kasus Sohyun di tutup sebagai kasus bunuh diri dan tidak ada lagi yang berani mengusik kasus itu. Saat itu Donghae hanya seorang polisi baru, tidak banyak yang bisa ia perbuat. Dan saat ini, Donghae harus bisa mengungkap kematian calon istrinya yang sesungguhnya. Donghae yakin, kasus ini adalah pembunuhan. Pembunuhan yang sangat keji.

"Masih belum menyerah pada kasus itu?"

Suara Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Donghae, ia buru-buru menutup berkasnya dan melemparkannya di meja.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin datang untuk melihat keadaan si homofobik yang sebulan lalu ketahuan bercinta di gudang dan—"

"Brengsek! Hentikan!"

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia puas sekali melihat ekspresi panik Donghae. Masih terekam jelas diingatan Yunho, bagaimana raut wajah Donghae saat ia ketahuan sedang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan seorang laki-laki. Yang membuat semakin lucu, Donghae tetap bersikeras mengatakan dirinya _straight_ dan homofobik.

"Oh, iya! Bocah itu datang lagi kemarin, dia mencarimu dan mengamuk pada Yoochun."

"Yoochun?"

"Ya! Dia bilang, dia tidak mau di tangkap oleh polisi yang wajahnya tidak enak di pandang. Dia juga juga menitip pesan pada Yoochun."

"Apa"

"ANGKAT PANGGILAN TELEPONKU, DASAR KAU HOMOFOBIK SIALAN!"

"K—kau, barusan meneriaki aku?"

"Bukan aku! Tapi, begitulah cara bocah itu berteriak pada Yoochun. Dia bilang, harus menyampaikan pesannya semirip mungkin."

Sebulan ini Donghae berusaha melupakan kejadian nista itu, tapi entah kenapa, Donghae malah selalu mengingat setiap detik kejadian nista itu. Bahkan di malam hari, Donghae sering mimpi basah soal kejadian itu, dan di pagi hari celananya sudah basah. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah Donghae mulai belok seperti Yunho? Donghae bergidik, ia tidak mau membayangkan hal itu. Dan lagi, jangan sampai ia jatuh ke perangkap si berandal itu. Harga dirinya sudah jatuh di depan Yunho, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi dua kali. Jangan sampai!

Bagaimana mungkin, Donghae yang selalu mencibir Yunho dan berkoar-koar dirinya _straight_ malah jatuh ke perangkap berandalan gay? Apa kata dunia? Meskipun harus Donghae akui, jepitan lubangnya sungguh luar biasa, dan erangannya, uh! Sangat _sexy_! Tunggu—kenapa Donghae malah membayangkan hal itu lagi? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh dibayangkan lagi! Sepertinya Donghae harus mencari dokter atau apapun untuk menghapus kenangan buruk yang satu itu.

"Sedang membayangkan betapa nikmatnya bercinta dengan laki-laki, huh? Homofobik, pantatku! Kau mulai ketagihan, huh?"

"Sialan! Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

Tawa Yunho menggelegar, ia tidak tahan melihat wajah polos Donghae merona merah. Benar-benar lucu, seperti anak anjing yang sedang di goda majikannya.

"Hei, Lee. Tadi aku menerima telepon dari—dari siapa namanya? Ah, entahlah. Dia mengoceh soal perlindungan saksi. Aku tidak paham, tapi dia menyuruhmu datang ke alamat ini. Mungkinkah dia saksi dari pembunuhan CEO pusat perbelanjaan yang kita tangani?"

"Aku dan petugas Jung akan pergi sekarang."

"Kau pergi saja sendiri. Petugas Jung harus pergi mengintai, ada seseorang yang dicurigai terkait dengan kasus pembunuhan itu. Pergilah, kalau dia benar-benar saksi dari kasus ini, dia sangat butuh perlindungan."

"Laksanakan!"

Donghae membawa secarik kertas yang diberikan ketua timnya, lalu bergegas pergi. Saat di perjalanan, entah kenapa Donghae merasa perasaannya tidak enak, terlebih ketika melewati kawasan Myeongdong. Bulu kuduknya meremang, ia bergidik membayangkan kejadian yang ia alami bersama berandalan itu. Sialan! Kenapa harus terjadi padanya! Yang lebih sialan lagi, Donghae malah menikmatinya dan mengerang untuknya.

"Apa apartemen ini? Lantai 11, nomor 1105."

Sebelum turun dari mobilnya, Donghae memastikan alamatnya kembali. Setelah di rasa yakin, Donghae turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju lantai 11. Selama berkarir jadi polisi, ini adalah kasus besarnya yang pertama. Meskipun hanya datang untuk mendengar keterangan saksi, Donghae sangat bersemangat. Kasus ini harus terpecahkan! Dengan begitu, ia bisa memecahkan kasus besar yang lainnya. Mungkin saja, kasus Sohyun juga akan di buka kembali jika Donghae sukses dengan kasus ini.

"Permisi, aku Lee Donghae dari kepolisian pusat Gangnam."

Donghae menekan bel dan bicara di _intercom_ , tapi tidak ada jawaban. Pintu apartemennya tiba-tiba terbuka, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Mungkin pemiliknya membuka pintunya otomastis. Tidak ada pikiran buruk, Donghae masuk dengan percaya diri dan tenang. Setidaknya, Donghae sangat tenang sebelum melihat seseorang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana dalam super ketat untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"K—kau! Kau—berandalan! Sedang apa di sini?"

"Hai, tampan."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Dan datanglah seriesnya hahahahah**

 **Tapi, gak janji update cepet ya, saya mau pelan-pelan ngetik ini karena genrenya crime dan ada banyak hal yang perlu saya pikirkan. baik itu alur, kasus, maupun karakter tokoh di sini, jadi, mohon pengertiannya supaya gak minta cepet-cepet ya ^^ saya begini, demi kenyamanan kalian juga...biar gak keliatan maksain dan kecepetan alurnya ^^ di samping itu saya kerja juga, jadi agak susah nemu quality time untuk nulis...makasih pengertiannya ^^**

 **LOVE YOU !^^**

 **Jadi, apakah ini layak lanjut? kl tanggapannya bagus, saya usahaan minggu depan update ^^**

 **Thankyou ^^ and Love You ^^  
**

 **Oh iya, yg nanyain facebook, ada di bio ya ^^**

 **Last, Review, please? ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. I Got You, Under My Skin!

**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You've got to fortify my love, you should be mine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jadi, ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Donghae di jebak oleh berandalan berambut pirang itu. Donghae menghela nafas panjang, ia sempat lupa bernafas ketika melihat ada seorang laki-laki hampir bertelanjang dihadapannya. Ini aneh, kenapa darah Donghae berdesir saat melihat seseorang dengan jenis kelamin sama dengannya hampir telanjang? Sungguh, ini tidak wajar dan tidak normal. Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, sekali lagi ia mengambil nafas, lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Jadi, kau bukan saksi dari pembunuhan CEO pusat perbelanjaan itu?"

Yang di tanya hanya mengangkat bahu, ia duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang disilangkan, mempertontonkan pemandangan yang lebih mengundang. Donghae yakin, si pirang itu sengaja duduk dengan sedemikian rupa agar Donghae tergoda. Tergoda? Jangan melucu! Donghae tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali. Donghae masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku hanya menelepon dan bilang, aku butuh perlindungan. Dan tiba-tiba, seseorang yang mengangkat teleponku mengoceh soal saksi. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Hanya bisa bilang iya dan iya. Sebenarnya aku memang butuh perlindungan."

"Jangan main-main."

"Aku butuh perlindungan dari laki-laki tampan sepertimu. Dan butuh di belai, mungkin? Oke, oke, aku akan berhenti main-main. Aku memang bukan saksi, tapi aku kenal dengan Choi Siwon. Aku tidak tahu sebab kematiannya, tapi dia pernah meneleponku tepat sehari sebelum kematiannya."

"Katakan, apa yang ketahui soal Choi Siwon?"

"Akan aku beritahu setelah kau menusukan penismu dilubangku."

Rahang Donghae mengencang, ia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Sungguh, kali ini Donghae sangat marah! Berandalan sialan itu sudah sangat keterlaluan! Sudah berbohong, sekarang dia bicara hal kotor. Donghae melangkah mendekati berandalan itu dan mencengkram lengan kurusnya.

"Dengar ya, kantor polisi bukan tempat untuk main-main. Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal ini, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Kalau begitu angkat panggilan teleponku. Oh, jangan panggil aku berandalan atau yang lain. Panggil namaku, seperti saat kau klimaks waktu itu. Eunhyuk—ah, aku akan sampai—oh—ah— _please_. Seperti itu."

Eunhyuk—atau terserah siapa namanya—mendorong Donghae ke sofa, ia duduk dipangkuan Donghae dan jemari lentiknya mulai menggerayangi wajah tampan Donghae.

"Kau akan di tuntut karena hal ini."

"Oh, kau lupa? Orangtuaku bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatku tidak di tahan. Aku benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku ini putra seorang konglomerat. Kau pikir, kenapa waktu kau menangkapku dulu, ada orang yang datang untuk menandatangani surat jaminan? Meskipun aku sudah duapuluh sembilan tahun."

"kenapa?"

"Itu karena, ayahku tidak mau repot menghadapi berita simpang siur soal putra kesayangannya."

Jadi, yang datang waktu itu bukan orangtuanya? Dan apa katanya? Dia anak konglomerat? Di dunia ini, anak konglomerat adalah yang paling Donghae benci. Apa lagi? Selain sombong dan sok berkuasa, otak mereka juga kosong dan hanya tahu cara menghabiskan uang orangtuanya. Hanya tahu cara memerintah orang, tapi tidak tahu cara melakukannya sendiri. Begitulah para orang kaya bersikap. Memuakan.

"Turun! Sebelum aku melakukan hal yang kasar, sebaiknya kau turun."

Tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak langsung menuruti perintah Donghae, ia malah menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan sengaja untuk membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana yang sedang terjepit. Sesuatu yang pernah membuatnya menjerit dan mengemis demi kenikmatan.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau tahu soal Choi Siwon?"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai lelah dengan permainan Eunhyuk, dan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai bereaksi karena Eunhyuk tidak berhenti menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan jemari nakalnya yang mulai menggerayangi dada Donghae. _Double fuck_!

"Turun!"

"Tidak mau."

Eunhyuk mendesah di telinga Donghae, dengan berani ia menghembuskan nafas di sana dan menggigitnya dengan sensual. Tanpa sengaja, Donghae melenguh dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Gesekan di bawah sana semakin membuatnya terlena. _Hell_ , terlena? Donghae membuka matanya, ia menghentikan Eunhyuk yang mengigiti telinganya.

"Dengar, aku ini laki-laki normal. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi dan carilah laki-laki lain untuk main-main. Keteranganmu soal Choi Siwon bisa kau berikan di kantor. Jangan meneleponku dan jangan mencariku lagi."

Bukannya sakit hati, Eunhyuk malah merasa lebih tertantang untuk mendapatkan si homofobik itu. Selama ini, Eunhyuk selalu mendapatkan semua laki-laki yang ia inginkan. Dan Donghae adalah laki-laki pertama yang menolaknya, bahkan setelah merasakan jepitan lubangnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku, tampan."

"Kalau begitu, bermimpilah terus."

Eunhyuk diam saja ketika Donghae mendorongnya, ia malah duduk dengan tenang dan memperhatikan punggung Donghae. Katakan Eunhyuk gatal, karena pada kenyataannya Donghae lah yang membuatnya gatal.

"Kau munafik sampai akhir. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Kalau kau butuh aku—ah, maksudku lubangku. Kau tahu harus datang kemana, tampan."

Kata-kata Eunhyuk membuat Donghae bergidik, ngeri. Ingin sekali rasanya menyumpal mulut Eunhyuk agar berhenti mengucapkan kalimat kotor.

 _Gay, sialan!_

.

.

* * *

"Yo! Jadi, apa yang kau dapat dari saksi itu?"

 _Godaan._

Donghae memincingkan matanya, ia kemudian memukul kepala Yunho untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kalau saja Yunho mau ikut dengannya tadi, pasti ia tidak akan mengalami hal buruk yang pastinya nanti menjadi mimpi buruk!

"Saksi? Saksi pantatku! Dia Eunhyuk! Si berandalan yang sering kau tangkap!"

"Jadi, dia si berandalan itu? Dan—dan dia berbohong soal perlindungan saksi itu? Dia benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran!"

"Sebenarnya, dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Dia memang bukan saksi, tapi dia kenal dengan Choi Siwon. Oh, dia juga bilang, Choi Siwon menelponnya sehari sebelum dia meninggal."

Alis Yunho bertaut, ia tidak mengerti dengan ocehan Donghae. Apa otaknya bergeser? Atau bagaimana? Apa masuk akal, seorang berandal seperti Eunhyuk mengenal dekat seorang CEO muda sukses seperti Choi Siwon?

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Dia memang berandalan, tapi sebenarnya dia anak konglomerat. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia mengenal Choi Siwon. Oh, bagaimana hasil mengintaimu?"

"Ah, benar! Pengintaian. Saat aku sedang mengintai rumah supir pribadi Choi Siwon, aku melihat seseorang datang. Setelah diselidiki oleh Yoochun, ternyata dia mantan pacar Choi Siwon. Menurutku, itu aneh. Untuk apa seorang mantan pacar datang ke rumah supir? Dan lagi, supir itu sudah berhenti sebulan sebelum Choi Siwon di bunuh."

Kasus pertamanya ini benar-benar membuat Donghae sakit kepala! Alasan kenapa Donghae sangat membenci kasus yang berkaitan dengan konglomerat. Selain terlalu banyak yang terlibat, terlalu banyak uang yang ikut campur, sehingga kasus menjadi sangat rumit dan sulit di ungkap.

"Kenapa supir itu berhenti?"

"Tidak ada alasan yang jelas, kabarnya dia akan pindah bersama istrinya ke Busan. Hm, ngomong-ngomong, bisa kita bicarakan hal lain dulu?"

"Misalnya?"

"Selangkanganmu."

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak mau membahas soal itu, tapi matanya secara otomatis memperhatian sesuatu di selangkangan Donghae. Dan jujur saja, itu sangat menganggu. Pikiran Yunho jadi tidak fokus karena matanya sibuk memperhatikan selangkangan Donghae, dan penasaran apa yang telah membuat selangkangan Donghae jadi aneh? Karena belum dapat jawaban, pikiran Yunho malah berkeliaran kemana-mana.

"M—maksudmu?"

"Apa berandalan itu melakukan sesuatu padamu? Kenapa punyamu tegang?"

Donghae buru-buru menutupi selangkangannya dengan map yang ada di mejanya. Sialan! Donghae bahkan tidak sadar, si berandalan itu membuatnya setegang itu.

"I—itu—bukan urusanmu!"

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Dasar bresengek!"

Sial! Harga dirinya jatuh dua kali di depan Yunho. Donghae melangkah ke toilet sambil menggerutu dan memaki dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa miliknya tegang begitu saja? Apa-apaan? Hanya di goda seperti itu, dan dia tegang? Tubuhnya pasti sudah gila! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia bereaksi di luar kontrol?

Dan Donghae kini duduk melamun di dalam bilik toilet, memandangi miliknya yang tegang. Donghae ingin menyentuhnya, tapi terlebih dulu ia membayangkan dada perempuan atau erangan perempuan di dalam film porno yang pernah ia tonton. Sayangnya, imajinasinya soal perempuan tidak berhasil. Donghae justru membayangkan bagaimana cara Eunhyuk berdiri, dengan celana pendek ketatnya dan tubuh atasnya yang telanjang, Donghae ingin sekali—

"Aku pasti sudah gila! Tidak, bukan aku yang gila. Kau yang gila! Kenapa tegang tanpa seijinku?"

Donghae menunjuk miliknya dengan frustasi, mengomelinya seolah dia bisa mendengar atau mengerti ucapan Donghae. Ia tidak mau memikirkan Eunhyuk sebagai objek pemuas hasratnya, tapi yang terbayang-bayang di kepalanya jutru erangan dan desahan Eunhyuk saat memanggil namanya. Kulitnya putih mulus, bibirnya merekah _sexy_ , desahannya menggoda, dan jepitan lubangnya—ugh! Luar biasa.

"Ah, sialan!"

Mulutnya terus memaki, tapi tangannya sudah bergerak memanja miliknya yang tegang. Pikirannya terus memutar bayangan Eunhyuk yang meliuk dan bergoyang _sexy_ di atas tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan bagian lenguhan dan erangannya.

"Ah!"

Dan keluar.

Sepanjang sejarah, itu adalah klimaksnya yang tercepat. Hanya dengan membayangkan tubuh mulus Eunhyuk, Donghae bisa keluar secepat itu. Biasanya, Donghae membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Tapi dengan bantuan tubuh mulus Eunhyuk, ia bisa keluar kurang dari limabelas menit.

"Tuntas?"

Donghae tersentak mendengar suara Yunho, ia buru-buru merapikan celananya, lalu membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran cairan putih dengan tissue toilet. Ah, Jung sialan itu selalu saja ingin tahu urusan orang.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang baru saja menuntaskan hasratnya. Siapa yang kau bayangkan? Berandalan itu? Sudah aku bilang! Jangan munafik, bung! Lihat, kau ketagihan dengan jepitan lubangnya. Ah, si brengsek ini selalu saja meledekku dan menganggap hubunganku dengan Jaejoong aneh. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, beronani sambil memikirkan laki-laki."

Baiklah, harga diri Donghae sebagai laki-laki _straight_ memang sudah habis. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, Yunho sudah menginjak-injaknya sampai musnah. Tapi bukan berarti Donghae akan diam saja mendengar ocehan Yunho, dengan senang hati ia menendang tulang kering Yunho. Membuatnya menjerit dan memaki Donghae yang melanggang pergi dari toilet.

"Kau—kau dasar kaki pendek sialan! Hei, kemari kau!"

Kepala Donghae panas sekali! Ingin marah, tapi perkataan Yunho memang benar semua. Sepertinya Donghae mulai belok, bagaimana bisa ia keluar begitu saja hanya karena memikirkan tubuh si berandalan itu? Donghae bahkan berfantasi yang tidak-tidak dengan tubuh yang mulus itu.

"Hai, tampan."

Panggilan itu lagi!

Oke, Donghae semakin yakin ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa. Karena, _shit_! Selain berimajinasi dengan tubuhnya, Donghae sekarang bisa mendengar panggilannya. Donghae terus melangkah, ia memejamkan matanya, mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, berharap suara itu segera hilang.

"Lee Donghae!"

Dan sekarang, Donghae mulai berhalusinasi dia—dia ada di sini? Donghae membelalakan matanya begitu berbalik, dan mendapati Eunhyuk tersenyum padanya.

Mimpi buruk.

"Mau tanya kenapa aku datang? Kau sendiri yang bilang, aku harus memberi keterangan di kantor polisi. Jadi, aku datang kemari."

Kalau bukan demi kasus yang sedang ia tangani sekarang, Donghae mungkin sudah memaki dan mengusir Eunhyuk. Si pirang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk di siang bolong, selalu ada dimanapun!

"Duduklah."

"Dimana? Di pangkuanmu?"

 _Hell_ , semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung memandang ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tidak bisakah Eunhyuk mengontrol cara bicaranya? Ini bahkan di kantor polisi.

"Di kursi."

 _Well_ , sebenarnya tatapan semua orang memang sudah tertuju pada Eunhyuk sejak mereka masuk. Kenapa? Karena pakaian Eunhyuk sangat tidak normal! Donghae tahu ini musim panas, tapi apakah harus dia memakai sweater putih tembus pandang dan _rip jeans_ yang robeknya sampai ke paha? Donghae bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas, betapa mulusnya kulit paha Eunhyuk. _Shit_! Memikirkan yang aneh-aneh lagi!

"Lain kali, berpakaian lah yang layak saat kau datang ke kantor polisi."

Eunhyuk tampak tidak peduli dengan tatapan semua orang, ia juga mengabaikan saran Donghae untuk berpakaian layak. Memangnya kenapa? Ini gaya Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk suka bergaya seperti ini. Tetap kelihatan laki-laki, namun _sexy_ dan menggoda.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Choi Siwon? Apa yang dia katakan saat meneleponmu?"

"Kami saudara sepupu. Hm, ibunya adalah adik ayahku. Saat di telepon, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk datang ke perusahaan dan mulai bekerja. Katanya, aku sudah duapuluh sembilan tahun, sudah saatnya aku berhenti main-main dan mulai bekerja di perusahaan."

"Nada suaranya bagaimana?"

"Siwon selalu bicara dengan sangat berwibawa, tapi waktu itu suaranya terdengar lesu. Aku pikir, itu hanya karena dia kelelahan bekerja."

Donghae mengangguk paham. Wah, untuk sementara ini Eunhyuk sangat kooperatif. Dia bahkan memberikan keterangan dengan jelas dan tidak berbelit-belit. Oke, cukup kagumnya. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang mengantre.

"Apa dia punya musuh? Atau orang yang mendendam padanya, mungkin?"

"Jangan bercanda! _Chaebol_ seperti kami, tentu musuhnya sangat banyak. Bahkan paman dan bibi kami sendiri adalah musuh. Itu sebabnya, aku memilih keluar dari rumah dan tidak ingin terlibat dengan saham atau apapun itu. Aku tidak mau punya urusan dengan mereka. Asal kau tahu, berurusan dengan mereka bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada berurusan dengan preman di jalanan."

Sudah jelas bukan? Alasan kenapa Donghae sangat membenci kasus yang berkaitan dengan konglomerat. Donghae tidak bisa mencurigai satu atau dua orang saja, ia harus mencurigai semua orang yang ada di perusahaan, yang berkaitan dengan korban, bahkan keluarga korban sendiri.

"Dia punya kekasih?"

"Punya, Kim Heechul."

"Kim Heechul? Sekretaris pribadinya?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya, hubungan mereka belum terlalu lama. Mungkin baru dua bulan, karena setahuku dulu Siwon berpacaran dengan Kim Kibum. Mereka berpisah setelah bertengkar hebat. Saat itu Kibum menamparnya dan memakinya, tapi aku tidak tahu sebab kenapa mereka bertengkar."

"Kau melihat langsung pertengkaran mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka bertengkar setelah bercinta di bar tempatku bekerja."

Donghae bergidik, ia masih saja terkejut dengan kata-kata bercinta. Sejujurnya, Donghae masih sangat risih dengan hubungan antara sesama jenis. Membayangkan mereka bercinta, mengingatkan Donghae ketika ia dan Eunhyuk bercin—sialan! Otak sialan! Kenapa malah menjurus kesana lagi?

"Tapi setelah itu Kibum menghilang. Dia masih ada di Korea, tapi tidak pernah datang ke perusahaan lagi atau menampakan diri di depan Siwon."

"Terima kasih atas keterangannya."

"Aku tidak bisa di bayar dengan terima kasih. Kau pasti tidak mau melakukan sex denganku, jadi datang saja ke bar tempatku bekerja nanti malam. Oke?"

Lagi-lagi pandangan semua orang tertuju pada mereka. Eunhyuk ini benar-benar suka sekali berkata vulgar! Donghae buru-buru menyeretnya keluar, sebelum dia mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih vulgar lagi, dan semua orang akan memberikan embel-embel gay padanya. Jangan sampai! Membayangkan dirinya di panggil gay saja, sudah membuat Donghae merinding.

"Hati-hati, kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Hubungi kalau ada hal darurat saja! Aku tidak akan mengangkat teleponmu selamanya, kalau kau hanya bermain-main. Mengerti?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Datanglah nanti malam ke bar tempatku bekerja. Itu imbalan yang harus aku dapatkan karena telah memberimu keterangan."

Donghae tidak menjawab ia kembali masuk ke dalam, mengacuhkan Eunhyuk yang kini sudah kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

 _Aneh..._

.

.

* * *

Suara dentum musik langsung menyapa telinga Donghae, ia menutup telinganya dengan risih begitu dentum musik semakin menghentak. Jujur saja, seumur hidup Donghae tidak pernah datang ke tempat seperti ini. Selama hidup duapuluh sembilan tahun, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar atau bermain _game_ saja. Ah, kenapa hidupnya begitu membosankan?

"Hai, kau datang? Wah, kau laki-laki sejati! Aku suka laki-laki yang menepati janjinya."

Bukan kata-kata itu yang Donghae harapkan! Donghae tidak berharap disukai olehnya, ia justru merasa geli ketika ada laki-laki yang terang-terangan mengaku suka padanya. Sebenarnya Donghae juga tidak tahu, kenapa ia datang kemari? Sekali lagi, tubuhnya bergerak di luar kontrol. Sekali lagi, otak dan tubuhnya berjalan tidak sinkron.

"Kenapa banyak sesama laki-laki yang—hm, berci—uman?"

"Oh, ini bar khusus untuk gay."

 _Double shit_! Donghae datang ke tempat yang salah. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Dan benar saja, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pemandangan sesama laki-laki yang saling menyentuh. Rasanya kepala Donghae langsung pening.

"Sepertinya aku datang ke tempat yang salah. Aku permisi."

"Aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini. Ikut aku, kita akan mengobrol di tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari pemandangan yang tidak kau sukai ini."

Awalnya Donghae menolak, ia berdiri mematung dan tidak mau mengikuti Eunhyuk. Sampai akhirnya, Eunhyuk menyeretnya, dan sampai lah mereka di salah satu kamar yang biasa di pesan pelanggan. Pelanggan yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

"Kau mau minum?"

"Jus jeruk saja."

"Anak kecil!"

Donghae tidak peduli dengan olokan Eunhyuk, wibawanya jauh lebih penting dari pada gengsinya. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak bisa minum alkohol, toleransinya terhadap alkhol sangat buruk! Kalau sampai ia minum, maka akan keluar semua keanehannya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka habislah harga diri Donghae.

"Minumlah. Jangan takut, aku tidak mencampurkan apapun."

Mata Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sekilas, memperhatikan cara berpakaiannya malam ini. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih ketat dan celana bahan hitam, dipinggangnya melingkar sebuah apron. Boleh jujur? Dia kelihatan sangat—hm, lumayan keren. Seperti tokoh laki-laki yang ada di komik.

"Aku datang karena aku pikir kau mau menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Jangan bohong! Kau penasaran bagaimana aku bekerja, benarkan?"

"Percaya diri sekali!"

"Memang begitu kenyataannya."

Hening. Tidak ada obrolan, baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka kehabisan topik pembicaraan, tidak tahu apa lagi yang mau di bahas.

"Kau—hm, maaf kalau membuatmu tersinggung."

"Apa? Katakan."

"Sudah berapa kali di sentuh orang?"

Bodoh! Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bertanya begitu? Memangnya dia siapa? Mulutnya benar-benar kurang ajar!

"Hm, sering. Jangan terkejut begitu! Sering di sentuh, bukan berarti sering melakukan sex. Biasanya hanya sekedar _making out_ , saling menghisap, tidak sampai ke intinya. Kalau sampai ke tahap inti, sangat jarang. Aku tipe pemilih."

"Oh."

Hening lagi, Donghae sibuk mencari pertanyaan. Lagi pula ini aneh, Eunhyuk yang biasa banyak bicara dan blak-blakan, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pendiam? Membuat Donghae canggung saja.

"Pernah menyukai perempuan?"

"Hm? Tidak pernah. Sejak masuk sekolah aku selalu lebih tertarik pada tonjolan laki-laki. Kau tahu? Lebih membuatku bergairah."

Salah pertanyaan! Bulu kuduk Donghae berdiri setelah mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Ya Tuhan, dia jujur sekali.

"Oh, iya. Temukan pembunuh Siwon, dan hukum dia seberat mungkin! Sejak kecil aku tidak punya teman karena mereka tahu aku berbeda. Temanku hanya Siwon, dia menerimaku apa adanya dan memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Meskipun kami seumuran, dia selalu seperti kakak untukku. Saat tahu dia di bunuh, aku sangat sedih dan marah. Jadi, temukan pembunuhnya."

"Tentu, sudah tugas kami."

Satu hal yang membuat Donghae sedikit terenyuh, sorot mata Eunhyuk sangat menderita dan redup saat membicarakan Siwon. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh dan kesepian. Raut wajah ini, pertama kalinya Donghae melihat. Biasanya, dia memasang wajah genit sepanjang hari. Donghae malah sempat berpikir, Eunhyuk tidak punya ekspresi lain, selain genit.

"Sudah terlalu malam, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Terima kasih minumannya."

"Terima kasih juga sudah menepati janjimu dan menemaniku mengobrol."

"Hm."

"Lain kali, aku akan mendapatkan penismu dilubangku."

 _Dang it_! Dia mulai lagi. Donghae berlari kecil menuju mobilnya, ia tidak mau berbalik dan melihat wajah genit Eunhyuk.

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Malam ini sungguh malam yang tidak bisa Eunhyuk lupakan, ia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya dan bahkan mereka juga mengobrol. Ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk bicara dengan seseorang tanpa embel-embel sex, dan jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup. Sangat menyenangkan bisa bicara dengan Donghae, meskipun dia tetap terlihat risih dan canggung. Tidak apa-apa, untuk yang satu itu Eunhyuk akan mencoba sabar. Perlahan, tapi pasti.

"Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Ya?"

"Kau dapat kiriman surat."

"Oh, terima kasih _ahjussi_."

Oh, ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk mendapat surat. Bahkan setelah pergi dari rumah utama di Songdo, Eunhyuk tidak pernah menerima surat. Mungkinkah dari ibunya? Karena ibunya sudah beberapa hari ini tidak datang ke apartemennya. Tapi untuk apa kirim-kirim surat di jaman secanggih ini? Ibunya bahkan punya _smartphone_ , dia hanya perlu mengirim pesan atau menelepon seperti biasanya kalau memang ada apa-apa.

"Oh, _shit_!"

Ancaman, itu surat ancaman. Eunhyuk melipat kembali surat itu, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku belakang dan langsung menghubungi Donghae.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku menerima surat ancaman?"

" _Apa?"_

"Katanya, kalau sekali lagi aku datang ke kantor polisi, maka aku akan menyusul Siwon."

" _Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Rumah."

" _Tunggu di sana, jangan kemana-mana!"_

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa dengan Donghae? Kenapa dia terdengar sangat panik? Eunhyuk bakan tidak merasa ketakutan sama sekali, tapi Donghae bertingkah seolah-olah Eunhyuk ketakutan. Dia sangat berlebihan. Eunhyuk hanya menuruti perintahnya, agar memberi kabar bila sesuatu terjadi. Dan tunggu, dia akan datang ke apartemen Eunhyuk? Sekarang? Bahkan ini sudah pukul tiga pagi. Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Eunhyuk! Buka pintunya!"

Oh ya Tuhan! Eunhyuk hampir saja tersedak, ia sedang minum dan tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dan menggedor pintu apartemennya dengan brutal. Hei, di depan ada bel! Untuk apa teriak-teriak? Cukup tekan bel dengan tenang, dan Eunhyuk akan membukakan pintunya.

"Kau mau merobohkan pintunya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau berlebihan! Aku hanya menerima surat ancaman."

"Baguslah."

"Apanya yang bagus?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia merebut kaleng minuman dari tangan Eunhyuk lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Dia bahkan duduk di sofa tanpa permisi.

"Kau berlari?"

"Hm. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku pernah kehilangan nyawa saksi saat jabatanku belum setinggi sekarang."

"Itu sebabnya kau panik?"

"Hm."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Dalam hati Eunhyuk sangat girang, ia merasa tersentuh hanya karena Donghae mencemaskannya. Padahal, Eunhyuk sendiri tahu Donghae melakukan semua itu karena tugasnya memang begitu. Tapi tetap saja, Eunhyuk tidak bisa memungkiri rasa senangnya.

"Tunjukan suratnya."

Eunhyuk menyerahan surat dengan amplop merah itu ke tangan Donghae. Surat ancaman yang aneh, mana ada surat ancaman bermplop merah cantik seperti itu. Mungkinkah pelakunya seorang perempuan? Tapi, Siwon tidak banyak kenalan perempuan. Jadi, tidak mungkin.

"Dimana kau menemukan surat ini?"

" _Ahjussi_ penjaga keamanan di bawah. Aku sudah bertanya soal pengirim surat ini, tapi _ahjussi_ tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena dia memakai topi dan masker. Oh, yang jelas dia laki-laki."

"Sepertinya pelaku tahu kau datang ke kantor polisi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Usahakan jangan pulang malam."

Eunhyuk berdecak, "dasar orang aneh! Mana bisa aku tidak pulang malam? Aku bekerja di malam hari."

Ah, benar. Eunhyuk bekerja malam hari dan pulang dini hari. Tapi bagaimanapun, pelaku sedang mengintai Eunhyuk, ada kemungkinan dia juga akan menyerang Eunhyuk suatu saat.

"Kau laki-laki, tentu kau tahu cara membela diri. Benarkan?"

"Aku hanya tahu bertarung di ranjang!"

"Kau tidak bisa bela diri?"

"Jangan tanya!"

"Laki-laki macam apa yang tidak bisa bela diri?"

"Laki-laki macam aku!"

Akhirnya Donghae diam, ia tidak bisa berdebat dengan Eunhyuk. Dia cerwet sekali. Kalau di lawan, kata-katanya semakin vulgar. Dan Donghae, masih sangat risih—bahkan cenderung alergi—saat mendengar Eunhyuk berakata-kata vulgar. Rasanya aneh sekali, mendengar seorang laki-laki berkata-kata vulgar padanya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saat di telepon tadi, kalau kau baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari."

"Tadi, siapa yang menutup telepon duluan? Aku bahkan belum menjelaskan apa-apa, dan kau memutus sambungan teleponnya."

Oke, itu memang salah Donghae. Dari dulu penyakitnya tetap sama, mudah panik. Tidak heran, Yunho selalu mengomelinya saat mereka masih menjadi polisi baru dulu.

"Itu—karena—aku takut ada bahaya."

"Apa susahnya jujur? Bilang saja kau cemas padaku."

Eunhyuk berdecih, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Donghae di sofa. Tak lama Eunhyuk kembali lagi, dengan sebuah t-shirt dan celana pendek longgar yang terlihat nyaman.

"Menginap lah malam ini, bahaya menyetir dini hari begini. Ganti bajumu dengan yang lebih nyaman, musim panas begini kenapa kau pakai jaket setebal itu?"

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Meskipun, aku sangat menginginkannya."

Sebenarnya, Donghae ingin menolak ajakan Eunhyuk. Karena jujur saja, ia takut Eunhyuk akan menggodanya lagi. Tapi, ini sudah jam tiga lewat tigapuluh menit, matanya juga sudah sangat berat. Akan bahaya baginya jika memaksakan pulang, dan berkendara dalam keadaan mengantuk. Jadi, Donghae—terpaksa—menerima ajakan Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Hm."

Setelah bergumam tidak jelas, Eunhyuk kembali meninggalkan Donghae. Sepertinya dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan—mandi mungkin? Terserah, Donghae tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu.

"Lebih baik tidur."

Donghae mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun telinganya justru menangkap suara gemerisik air. Tiba-tiba saja, imajinasi menjadi liar. Donghae membayangkan tubuh putih mulus Eunhyuk, di guyur air dan menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya basah...basah...sangat basah... _heck_! Apa-apaan tadi itu? Lupakan!

"Ah!"

Mata Donghae mengerjap, ia yakin baru saja mendengar desahan Eunhyuk. Desahan? Untuk apa dia mendesah di kamar mandi? Dengan keberanian yang seadanya, Donghae menghampiri kamar mandi, lalu mengetuk pintunya. Donghae berusaha tidak berpikir yang macam-macam, tapi suara desahan Eunhyuk yang semakin kencang malah membuatnya merinding dan membuat imajinasinya semakin liar.

"K—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah— _ngh_ —Donghae, _please_!"

Mata Donghae mendelik, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Desahan Eunhyuk yang memanggil namanya, membuat selangkangannya—agak—geli. Entah keberanian dari mana, Donghae mencengkram kenop pintu dan mulai mendorongnya ke dalam.

Wow, tidak terkunci.

"Eunhyuk?"

Begitu masuk, Donghae langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk mengangkang di closet. Tangannya sibuk memanja miliknya yang—mungkin—hampir sama besar dengannya, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, menyuarakan kenikmatannya. Donghae ingin keluar, tapi kakinya seperti terpaku dan matanya tidak bisa berkedip melihat Eunhyuk sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

 _What the hell, selangkanganku._

"Bantu aku!"

"Huh?"

Meski memasang tampang bingung, Donghae tetap melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk. Ia bahkan berjongkok dihadapan Eunhyuk dan mengambil alih pekerjaan Eunhyuk. Instingnya bekerja cepat, ia bahkan menyentuh puncak dada Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangan kanan bekerja di bawah, tangan kirinya bekerja di atas. Tak ayal desahan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi, dan anehnya Donghae semakin terpancing untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Donghae— _ngh_ —"

Eunhyuk menarik t-shirt Donghae, membuatnya bertelanjang dada. Jemarinya langsung bergerilya di dada bidang Donghae, menyentuh bisep yang selama ini menjadi objek fantasi liarnya.

"Kau benar-benar, Eunhyuk!"

Donghae membuka celananya tidak sabaran, ia menarik Eunhyuk dari closet dan sedetik kemudian menariknya kembali, membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Donghae.

"Lakukan."

Wow! Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba! Eunhyuk bahkan tidak menggodanya, tapi Donghae dengan senang hati menusuk lubangnya. Siapapun yang mengirim surat ancaman, terima kasih banyak.

"Kau sangat _sexy_ , petugas Lee."

Eunhyuk tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, takutnya Donghae tiba-tiba sadar dan berubah pikiran. Ia segera memasukan milik Donghae, sekali hentak. _Hell_ , itu sakit! Tapi tidak masalah, toh pada akhirnya Eunhyuk akan tetap mendesah keenakan karena milik Donghae bisa menyentuh titik sensitifnya dengan tepat.

"Kau selalu membuatku puas."

Gerakan mereka mulai seirama, maju dan mundur dengan gerakan yang cepat. Eunhyuk tidak suka sesuatu yang lembut, begitupun dengan Donghae. Itu sebabnya, mereka tidak pernah bergerak lembut sejak sex pertama mereka. Liar dan panas adalah gaya mereka.

"Aku akan sampai."

"Keluarkan di dalam."

Donghae menggeram, ia menahan pinggul Eunhyuk dan mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam. Sungguh! Ini adalah sex terhebat selama hidupnya, tidak pernah sekali pun Donghae merasakan yang sehebat ini.

"Hangat."

"Apanya?"

"Milikmu di dalam."

Wajah Donghae bersemu merah, meskipun ini sex kedua mereka, Donghae masih tetap malu saat Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata-kata kotor atau vulgar.

"Lihat, pada akhirnya kau yang datang padaku."

"Sialan!"

"Jadilah milikku."

"Aku belum sepenuhnya jatuh padamu."

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh, bahkan tersungkur untukku."

Menantang.

Donghae suka dengan kegigihan Eunhyuk, dia tidak mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia sexy, manis, dan menantang. Sialan! Donghae di buat meragukan dirinya sendiri oleh makhluk manis yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya. Jadi, apakah Donghae masih _straight_ sekarang?

"Kalau begitu, lakukan usaha terbaikmu."

"Jangan menantangku!"

"Kau sangat menantang!"

Eunhyuk tertawa, mereka selalu saja berdebat sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau mengacaukan acara mandiku."

"Dan kau mengacaukan pertahananku."

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Apa itu artinya _sex_ lagi?"

Pada akhirnya, pertahanan si homofobik runtuh juga. Tembok yang selama ini ia bangun dengan kuat, diruntuhkan oleh berandalan yang selalu ia hindari. Kata cinta belum terucap, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang cukup untuk membuat mereka saling terikat.

Hancur sudah, kalau Yunho tahu kejadian hari ini, dia akan tertawa tujuh hari tujuh malam. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk Donghae berkoar-koar dirinya homofobik. Karena apa yang dia lakukan hari ini, sangat bertolak belakang dengan pendirianya.

"Masih mau mengaku homofobik?"

"Aku mulai meragukan diri sendiri."

"Hm?"

"Masih kah aku menyukai dada perempuan?"

"Kau hanya akan menyukai bokongku!"

"Aku masih tidak yakin."

"Dasar sialan!"

Eunhyuk menendang tulang kering Donghae. Bukan kah dia sangat kurang ajar? Sudah menyetubuhinya dua kali, dan masih berani bilang tidak yakin. Kalau bukan karena Eunhyuk menyukai milik Donghae, Eunhyuk pasti sudah menendangnya dan membuatnya impoten!

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Aku tidak lagi homofobik..._

 _Aku terjebak lagi...terperangkap olehnya..._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sesuai janji, update kl responnya bagus ^^ maaf kl banyak typo gak di edit...**

 **Makasih loh sama yang selalu review dan ngasih tanggapan positif, makasih juga sama yg selalu ngasih kritik dan saran ^^**

 **Oh, iya. cuma mau bilang, guys ini cara nulis saya, yang gak suka boleh kok gak di baca ^^ demi kenyamanan masing-masing ^^ setiap author punya gaya menulisnyamasing-masing, dan inilah gaya saya ^^  
**

 **Kl boleh jujur, saya emang gak pernah bikin karakter Hyuk terlalu polos krn pada kenyataannya di kehidupan nyatanya dia gak sepolos itu. dan lagi, dia memang selalu manggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'Babo atau Meongchungi' yang mana artinya bodoh atau tolol. saya selalu senyesuaikan karakter mereka di fanfic dgn kehidupan nyata mereka ^^**

 **Jelas ya?**

 **Kalau masih ada pertanyaan silahkan PM, mention, inbox fb, line, atau BBM, saya selalu suka diskusi sm kalian ^^**

 **Okay, next chapter mungkin agak lama ya ^^**

 **Terima kasih buat yg selalu sabar menunggu ^^**

 **Oke, last review please? ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	3. Find The Murderer, and I Got You!

**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You've got to fortify my love, you should be mine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah setengah jam Donghae duduk termenung di mejanya, ia membolak-balik berkas kasus kematian Choi Siwon, tapi tak satupun yang ia temukan. Donghae mencurigai satu orang, tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup bukti untuk menuduhnya. Sementara ini, Donghae hanya bisa meminta keterangan dari para saksi dan orang yang dicurigainya. Selama belum ada bukti yang kuat, Donghae tidak bisa mengambil langkah yang lebih jauh.

"Kau tidak pulang kemarin, kemana?"

Seperti yang sudah Donghae duga, Yunho akan datang padanya dan bertanya ini-itu. Malah aneh kalau Yunho tidak bertanya, selalu ingin tahu adalah sifatnya. Donghae mendadak tidak enak perasaan, saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kalau sampai Yunho tahu, entah akan bagaimana cara tertawanya. Mungkin dia akan tertawa sambil salto atau sambil jungkir balik.

"Eunhyuk menerima surat ancaman setelah datang kemari. Sepertinya, pelaku mengetahui Eunhyuk datang kemari."

Donghae memulai pembicaraan, ia tidak mau Yunho bertanya soal kejadian kemarin. Meskipun mulai mengakui keberadaan Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae belum siap ditertawakan Yunho. Masalahnya, kalau Yunho tahu, itu artinya semua orang juga akan tahu. Mulutnya itu, sudah seperti keran bocor.

"Itu artinya, pelaku selalu ada di sekitar sini untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik orang-orang terdekat Siwon."

"Kita akan mempersempit pencarian. Fokus saja pada Kim Kibum dan Kim Heechul, aku yakin salah satu dari mereka tahu sebab kematian Choi Siwon, atau bahkan mereka sendiri lah pelakunya."

"Hm, sesempit lubangnya si berandalan?"

"Begitulah, kita akan—apa kau bilang? Jung sialan!"

"Ah, jadi semalam tidak pulang ada di rumah Eunhyuk? Homofobik mana yang datang ke rumah seorang gay, yang jelas-jelas menyukai sesama laki-laki? Huh? Munafik!"

"I—itu karena dia menelepon dan bilang menerima surat ancaman. Dia bilang tidak bisa bela diri, jadi aku—aku menemaninya."

"Menemaninya? Kau bisa pulang setelah memastikan dia baik-baik saja, kenapa malah bermalam di sana? Dan lagi, kau dibohongi! Kalau dia tidak bisa bela diri, mana mungkin dia bisa berkelahi dengan preman-preman di jalanan?"

Ah, benar juga. Kalau dia tidak bisa bela diri, kenapa dia sering masuk kantor polisi karena berkelahi? Sialan sekali! Donghae di tipu lagi! Di tipu entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Ini antara Donghae yang memang bodoh, atau memang Eunhyuk yang ahli menipu dan menjebak orang.

"Dari pada beralasan menemaninya karena cemas, sebaiknya kau jujur saja. Datang ke sana karena rindu lubangnya, 'kan?"

Memang sialan, Jung— _fucking_ —Yunho ini. Dia benar-benar tidak akan berhenti, sampai Donghae menceritakan semuanya dengan detail. Kalau tidak begitu, maka Yunho akan menjelma jadi hantu dan terus menghantui Donghae dimanapun kapanpun sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Aku mengantuk! Jadi, tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan mengantuk! Puas?"

"Oh, begitu."

Demi Tuhan! Wajah Yunho sangat menyebalkan, dia meledek Donghae dengan wajah yang di buat seolah dia mengetahui kejadian malam itu. Auh! Donghae ingin sekali mencakarnya!

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu! Kenapa terus mengangguku?"

"Mengantuk, ya? Alasannya mengantuk, tapi pada akhirnya malah tidak tidur sama sekali dan sibuk mendesah karena miliknya di jepit lubang sempit. Aku baru tahu, ada homofobik yang terjebak dua kali oleh seorang gay. Ketagihan di jebak sepertinya."

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, akan aku tembak kepalamu!"

"Uh, takut. Menembak? Seperti kau menembak lubang sempit si berandalan itu?"

"Jaga cara bicaramu, Jung!"

Yunho berlari sebelum Donghae melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan airmata. Sungguh! Donghae lucu sekali! Dia selalu mencibir hubungan semua orang yang menyimpang, dia selalu mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa dirinya lurus dan suka perempuan. Tapi apa? Akhirnya dia malah menyetubuhi seorang berandalan, dua kali pula. Sudah begitu, dia masih tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa dia homofobik dan tidak suka laki-laki.

"Jaga perasaanmu juga, jangan sampai kau tergila-gila pada berandalan itu!"

"Sialan kau, Jung!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia menendang-nendang udara untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sialan! Ia terus saja dipermalukan oleh Yunho. Semua gara-gara Eunhyuk! Tidak, tunggu, semua ini salahnya Kim _Timjangnim_! Kalau saja dia tidak pernah menyuruhnya menangkap Eunhyuk, maka kejadian seperti semalam dan waktu itu, tidak akan terjadi!

"Oh, iya!"

"Mau apa lagi kemari? Pergi sana!"

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Galaknya orang ini! Jaejoong punya empat tiket Lotte World dari agensinya, mau datang denganku dan Jaejoong akhir pekan nanti? Kau bisa mengajak Eunhyuk, kita akan _double date_. Hm?"

" _Double date_ , kepalamu! Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula, kita sedang menangani sebuah kasus!"

"Kita sudah bekerja hampir 24 jam tanpa libur! Mengambil libur sehari di akhir pekan, tidak ada salahnya. Lagi pula, Kim _Timjangnim_ sudah setuju."

"Aku tetap tidak mau!"

Yang di tolak malah tersenyum penuh arti, tidak peduli dengan wajah galak Donghae. Jangan bercanda! Yunho tidak akan takut dengan wajah galak Donghae. Donghae pasti akan datang, mau taruhan dengan Yunho? Donghae itu galak di luar, tapi lembut di dalam. Pada dasarnya, Donghae tidak pernah bisa menolak orang lain. Meskipun di awal bilang tidak, pada akhirnya dia akan tetap datang dengan wajah—sok—acuh.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan meninggalkan dua tiket di sini, keputusan ada di tanganmu. Mau berangkat atau tidak, terserah padamu. Tapi yang jelas, kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Jaejoong jika keinginannya di tolak?"

Bulu kuduk Donghae berdiri, ancaman Yunho bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada ancaman seorang pembunuh. Kalau keinginan Jaejoong di tolak, maka telinga Donghae akan keriting. Dan! Dan kepalanya tidak akan ada ditempatnya lagi. Baru mendengar namanya di sebut saja, Donghae sudah merasa aura di sekitarnya berubah.

Kim Jaejoong itu berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki-laki lain, dia bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu sosialita. Donghae kadang tidak mengerti, kenapa Yunho bisa menyukai Jaejoong yang gaya hidupnya sangat mewah? Ya, walaupun harus Donghae akui, wajah Jaejoong sangat manis. Tapi tetap saja! Gaya hidupnya itu sungguh mencekik. Selain masalah gaya hidup, sifat Jaejoong juga sangat mengerikan. Kalau keinginannya di tolak, maka kakinya akan berada tepat di lehermu, menginjaknya sampai kesulitan bernafas. Intinya, meskipun berwajah manis, tapi sifatnya sangat mengerikan!

"Aku—aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

" _Good boy_!"

Setelah Yunho kembali ke mejanya, Donghae mengambil tiket yang tergeletak dimejanya. Haruskah? Haruskah menganjak Eunhyuk pergi? Tapi alasannya apa? Donghae menghela nafas panjang sambil memperhatikan tiket yang ada ditangannya. Sebenarnya Donghae bisa saja menolak seperti biasanya, tapi entah kenapa Donghae ingin sekali pergi. Apa lagi, ketika ia teringat dengan cerita Eunhyuk yang katanya tidak pernah punya teman.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya Donghae punya alasan. Mengajaknya pergi, sebagai teman. Karena Eunhyuk bilang dia kesepian dan tidak pernah punya teman, Donghae akan mengajaknya ke taman bermain sebagai teman. Iya, teman. Hanya teman. Lupakan ocehan si Jung soal _double date_ atau apapun itu.

 _Sampai jumpa akhir pekan, berandalan..._

.

.

* * *

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Donghae sudah mematut dirinya di cermin. Tidak biasanya Donghae bangun pagi-pagi di akhir pekan, biasanya dia akan bangun sekitar jam sebelas. Hari ini berbeda, karena ia akan bermain ke taman bermain dengan Eunhyuk.

Hm, sebenarnya agak—sedikit—menjijikan menyebut hari ini berbeda, tapi entah kenapa Donghae merasa senang. Entahlah, di sisi lain merasa aneh dan di sisi lainnya merasa senang. Bukankah sudah Donghae bilang? Tubuh dan seluruh sarafnya sedang gila, jadi abaikan saja!

"Apa pakai ini terlalu formal?"

Sudah seisi lemari Donghae acak-acak, tapi ia masih bingung akan memakai baju apa. Dasar kutu buku, mau datang taman bermain saja bingung mau pakai baju apa. Donghae kembali mengacak-acak lemarinya, ia mencoba kemeja kotak-kotak biru tipis dan celana _jeans_ berwarna putih. Tampak seperti remaja, tapi Donghae suka dengan pilihan gayanya. Donghae terkikik geli saat menyampirkan sweater berwarna kuning pucat di bahunya, ia terlihat seperti anak sekolah yang mau tamasya.

"Kira-kira, apa yang Yunho pakai? Jaket kulit? T-shirt? Kemeja? Ah, orang itu tidak bisa di prediksi."

Pukul delapan pagi, barulah Donghae turun ke _basement_. Sekali lagi, ia mematut dirinya di kaca mobil sebelum masuk ke mobil dan menjemput Eunhyuk. Aneh, kenapa ia jadi seperti orang yang mau kencan? Kencan, kencan apanya? Donghae melakukan semua ini karena di paksa oleh Yunho. Kalau tidak di paksa dan di ancam, mungkin Donghae tidak akan bangun sepagi ini dan repot-repot menjemput Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka ke taman bermain."

Eunhyuk sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemennya. Begitu Donghae sampai, ia tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna putih milik Donghae.

"Aku di paksa Yunho."

"Oh, di paksa. Ngomong-ngomong, kita seperti _couple_."

Donghae berdeham, pura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi pada saat lampu merah, matanya melirik Eunhyuk sekilas. Penampilannya hari ini—lumayan—manis. Dia menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah, celana pendek selutut, dan rambut pirangnya dibiarkan berantakan. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, kemeja mereka memang terlihat sama. Seperti pasangan? Oke, seharusnya Donghae memilih pakaian yang lain tadi. Sial!

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke taman bermain lagi. Hm, terakhir kesana bersama Siwon, saat aku baru lulus sekolah menengah atas. Setelah kami masuk perguruan tinggi, Siwon sibuk sekali jadi tidak sempat mengajakku bermain lagi."

"Kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu dan bahkan kuliah?"

"Hm. Meski pergi dari rumah, aku tetap sekolah dengan uang hasil kerja paruh waktu. Tapi saat masuk perguruan tinggi, aku di bantu oleh ibuku. Biayanya cukup mahal."

"Kau kuliah? Sungguh?"

"Hm. Aku lulus dari Universitas Pai Chai dan dapat gelar sarjana di bidang _performing art_."

Sulit di percaya, berandalan sepertinya lulus kuliah dan dapat gelar sarjana. Ah, benar juga. Mau bagaimanapun dia tetap seorang _Chaebol_ , mana mungkin orangtuanya membiarkan pendidikannya terbengkalai. Apa kata dunia?

"Pendidikanmu tinggi, kenapa jadi berandalan dan bekerja di bar?"

"Entahlah. Memberontak pada ayahku? Sebenarnya aku tertarik pada dunia musik, aku suka menari dan menciptakan lagu, tapi ayahku tidak pernah peduli. Dia hanya ingin aku menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan."

"Oh."

"Kau sendiri, kenapa jadi polisi?"

"Awalnya aku tidak pernah tertarik jadi polisi, aku ingin menjadi dokter dan bekerja di rumah sakit."

"Orangtuamu tidak setuju kau jadi dokter?"

"Bukan. Aku menjalani wajib militer di divisi kepolisian, lalu aku tertarik dengan profesi polisi. Jadi, aku berhenti kuliah dan masuk akademi kepolisian."

"Oh, begitu."

Mungkin awalnya karena itu, hanya tertarik saja. Tapi kemudian, alasannya berubah setelah kematian Sohyun. Donghae ingin mengungkap banyak kasus pembunuhan, mencari tahu sebab kematian seseorang yang sesungguhnya. Setidaknya, itu bisa membantu meringankan beban keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Tapi kenyataannya, Donghae masih belum mampu mengungkap sebuah kasus, perjalanannya untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan Sohyun masih sangat panjang.

"Oh! Itu petugas Jung baru sampai. Dan itu, siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong, kekasihnya."

"Dia laki-laki?"

"Hm. Kenapa?"

"Pinggangnya kecil sekali, seperti perempuan. Wah, tasnya juga Moldir keluaran terbaru."

Donghae turun dari mobil tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Eunhyuk yang tidak ia mengerti. Tas Moldir atau apalah itu, Donghae tidak mengerti. Tapi menurut cerita Yunho, harga tas Jaejoong itu tidak bisa dibayangkan. Tidak heran, gaya hidup Jaejoong memang seperti itu.

"Katanya tidak akan datang! Dasar homofobik sialan!"

"Kau yang memaksaku datang, sialan!"

"Siapa yang terpaksa datang?"

Suara Jaejoong sangat lembut, tapi menusuk. Jung sialan! Apa harus dia membahasnya di depan Jaejoong? Sahabat macam apa dia itu? Berencana membunuh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Bukan seperti itu, Jaejoong. Pokoknya, bukan seperti itu."

Cari aman. Sebaiknya, tidak banyak bicara atau menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong kalau masih mau berumur panjang.

"Dia siapa? Kekasihmu? Kau selalu mencibir aku dan Yunho. Tapi lihat, kau punya kekasih laki-laki juga ternyata."

"Kami bukan kekasih."

Baru saja Donghe mau menjawab Jaejoong, tapi Eunhyuk mendahuluinya. Jujur saja, Donghae terkejut dengan jawaban Eunhyuk. Tadinya ia pikir, Eunhyuk akan menjawab seenaknya, karena biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Tapi kami sudah melakukan _sex_ dua kali. Dia akan menjadi milikku, cepat atau lambat."

"Hei!"

Donghae membekap mulut Eunhyuk, sebelum dia membeberkan semuanya. Sialan! Donghae terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Jawabannya tetap saja sembarangan. Kini Yunho mentertawakannya dan tatapan Jaejoong langsung beralih padanya. _Well_ , Donghae mendapatkan pelajarannya. Membawa Eunhyuk ke hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Homofobik? Homofobik apanya?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Jae! Aku—aku—"

"Tidak ada homofobik yang melakukan _sex_ dengan sesama jenis sampai dua kali."

Oke, Donghae kehilangan kata-katanya. Melihat Yunho yang mentertawakannya dan Jaejoong yang menyudutkannya, Donghae tidak bisa berkutik. Donghae kalah telak.

"Wah, Jae. Lihat, mereka juga memakai baju _couple_."

"Ini hanya kebetulan, Jung!"

"Uh! Manisnya, Lee Donghae."

Brengsek! Donghae tidak suka melihat ekpresi wajah Yunho yang di buat lucu seperti itu. Mengerikan!

"Lebih baik kita main terpisah! Kita bertemu saat makan siang saja."

"Ada yang ingin berduaan rupanya."

Yunho kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak, puas sekali dia mentertawakan Donghae. Hancur sudah kehidupan normalnya, tidak akan ada lagi yang melihatnya sebagai laki-laki _straight_. Besok pagi, di kantor pasti heboh. Donghae akan menjadi sorotan di kantor besok. Semua gara-gara Jung sialan Yunho!

"Jangan tertawa terus, Yun. Kau bisa keriputan! Ya sudah, kita berpisah saja. Bertemu di restoran saat makan siang."

"Oke."

Jaejoong melerai, perdebatan Donghae dan Yunho berhenti sampai di situ. Sekarang, hanya ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka saling mencuri pandang, bingung mau mengatakan apa. Serba salah! Main bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong, tidak nyaman. Tapi, main berdua seperti ini malah lebih tidak nyaman. Donghae bahkan bingung, mau memulainya dari mana.

"Petugas Jung dan Jaejoong, mau kemana?"

"Kemana lagi? Rumah hantu tentu saja."

"Wah, mereka sungguh berani."

"Berani apanya? Mereka hanya ingin saling meraba di dalam sana."

Mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berbinar mendengar kata meraba, ia menarik tangan Donghae menuju rumah hantu, menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mau apa?"

"Ke rumah hantu! Kita saling meraba juga."

"Hei!"

"Hanya bercanda."

"Kau suka _roller coaster_?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat, ia juga mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Oh, _no_! _Roller coaster_ musuh terbesarnya! Eunhyuk tidak begitu suka dengan ketinggian, itu membuatnya sedikit mual.

"Penakut."

"Masalah buatmu?"

"Aku tidak suka kekasih yang cengeng dan penakut."

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk memincingkan matanya, Donghae sedang memancing rupanya. Eunhyuk melipat tangannya di dada, wajahnya di buat semenyebalkan mungkin.

"Aku juga tidak suka kekasih yang munafik."

Kalah. Lagi-lagi Donghae kalah. Seharusnya, sejak awal Donghae tidak mengajak Eunhyuk berdebat. Donghae tahu betul dirinya akan kalah, tapi tetap saja suka memancing perdebatan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku akan naik sendiri. Sebaiknya kita main terpisah juga!"

Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mau naik _roller coaster_ , tapi ia juga tidak mau main sendirian. Percuma ia bangun semalaman karena memikirkan hari ini, kalau pada akhirnya malah bermain terpisah dengan Donghae. Meskipun Donghae bilang acara ini paksaan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong, Eunhyuk tetap senang dan merasa ini kencan pertama mereka. Kencan pertama, seharusnya berlangsung romantis. Benarkan?

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu! Gantinya, kau harus mau menemaniku ke rumah hantu."

"Oke, _call_!"

Demi Tuhan, tinggi sekali! Donghae yang tadi menantang Eunhyuk untuk ikut, malah ketakutan sendiri. Mungkin seharusnya Donghae tidak menantang Eunhyuk tadi. Ia pikir, tingginya tidak akan semengerikan ini. Setelah naik, barulah terasa pusing saat melihat ke bawah.

"Donghae, boleh memegang tanganmu?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Pelit!"

 _Roller coaster_ perlahan mulai bergerak, Eunhyuk memastikan semuanya aman sebelum ia benar-benar memejamkan matanya. Terserah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang penting nyawanya selamat sampai _roller coaster_ ini kembali berhenti. Saat _roller coaster_ naik ke atas dan tiba-tiba turun, Donghae berteriak kencang sekali, ia bahkan menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan merematnya. Sungguh, perutnya terasa di kocok saat _roller coaster_ itu mulai meliuk dan berputar.

"Ah, sialan!"

Donghae masih saja gemetar, tangannya masih bertaut dengan tangan Eunhyuk. Ingatkan Donghae agar tidak sembarangan menantang orang. Oh, dan ingatkan juga agar tidak naik _roller coaster_ lagi. Jantungnya serasa tertinggal di atas, Donghae bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah turun. Lututnya seperti _jelly_ , tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar.

"Yang benar saja! Aku yang mengaku takut, tapi justru kau yang ketakutan sampai gemetar."

Cibiran Eunhyuk ia abaikan, Donghae masih mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran. Saat di atas tadi, Donghae hampir gila karena berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memegang tanganku?"

Oh, ya ampun. Lihat cara bicara si homofobik—yang sekarang tidak lagi—itu, Eunhyuk bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia yang memegang tangan Eunhyuk duluan dan sekarang dia bersikap seolah Eunhyuk lah yang memulai semuanya. Sulit di percaya!

"Hei, kau petugas Lee! Dengar ya, yang memegang tanganku duluan adalah kau! Kenapa belum melepaskannya? Karena kau menggenggam tanganku dengan erat! Bodoh!"

Meskipun Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae, tapi bukan berarti ia akan terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Donghae sialan ini benar-benar munafik, dia bahkan tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya sendiri.

"Itu—aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Sudahlah. Ayo jalan, kita ke rumah hantu."

Belum habis rasa takut Donghae, sekarang ia harus menghadapi ketakutan yang baru. Boleh jujur? Donghae itu sebenarnya sangat penakut. Rumah hantu, film horror, atau apapun yang bersangkutan dengan makhluk halus, Donghae sangat takut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terlanjur menyetujui keinginan Eunhyuk, dan seorang laki-laki harus bisa memegang ucapannya sendiri.

"Gelap sekali."

"Kalau terang bukan rumah hantu namanya, dasar bodoh!"

Tangan mereka masih saling bertaut. Sebenarnya, sejak turun dari _roller coaster_ sampai masuk ke dalam rumah hantu, tautan tangan mereka tidak pernah terlepas. Itu karena Donghae yang tidak melepaskannya, alasannya karena karena kakinya masih gemetar, jadi ia perlu pegangan. Alasan macam apa? Konyol sekali.

"Hei, ujungnya dimana? Kenapa belum terlihat?"

"Kita baru saja masuk! Ujungnya masih jauh."

Dan teriakan Donghae kembali terdengar, ia memeluk Eunhyuk dan berjalan di belakang Eunhyuk seperti pengecut. Kalau Yunho tahu, dia pasti akan mentertawakan Donghae sambil jungkir balik. Sudah gagal jadi homofobik, penakut pula.

"Akhirnya kita keluar!"

Akhirnya, berakhir juga ketakutan Donghae. Cukup untuk hari ini, kalau diteruskan Donghae bisa pipis di celana. Tidak ada lagi _roller coaster_ atau rumah hantu, Donghae mau main yang aman-aman saja, yang baik untuk kesehatan jiwa dan raganya.

"Hei, belikan aku _cotton candy_. Oh, telinga kucing juga!"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena kau yang mengajakku kemari dan memegang tanganku duluan. Dan juga, memakai sesuatu yang manis ditelingamu saat ke taman bermain itu tradisi."

Tradisi apanya? Donghae tidak pernah mendengar hal konyol seperti itu! Mau main ya main saja, tidak perlu pakai hiasan kepala atau apapun sebutannya.

"Hm, sepertinya telinga Mickey Mouse lebih manis. Aku mau itu saja."

"Hei, terlalu besar! Menggelikan! Kau saja yang pakai."

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau, dulu juga Siwon tidak mau memakai sesuatu dikepalanya. _Ahjussi_ , aku ambil dua."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu. Tidak masalah kalau tidak mau di pakai, simpan saja untuk kenang-kenangan. Hm?"

Donghae menghelas nafas panjang, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar _cotton candy_ serta hiasan kepala yang baru saja di beli Eunhyuk. Hari ini, Donghae kenapa penurut sekali? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menolak satupun permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Donghae."

"Hm?"

"Lapar."

Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Pantas saja, sudah waktunya makan siang. Perutnya juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh, setelah berteriak-teriak heboh tadi, ia juga merasa lapar. Energinya terkuras habis karena berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sampai duluan."

"Oh, benar."

"Kalian sampai? Bermain apa saja tadi?"

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk tajam, mengisyaratkan padanya agar diam saja dan tidak memberi jawaban apapun.

"Bermain _roller coaster_ dan ke rumah hantu, tapi petugas Lee sangat ketakutan sampai lututnya lemas."

Tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak akan menuruti perintahnya. Donghae memejamkan matanya, ia menghembuskan nafanya dengan perlahan, mencoba tetap tenang. Biar malu, setidaknya wibawanya harus tetap terjaga. Jangan sampai, ia berteriak dan mengundang seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang sedang makan.

"Kaget. Bukan takut. Kalian sendiri main apa saja tadi?"

"Viking, rumah hantu, tembak-tembakan, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Oh, aku pikir kalian main di toilet."

"Dasar brengsek!"

Yunho memukuli Donghae dengan serbet, apa maksudnya main di toilet? Yunho masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya di sembarang tempat. Dan lagi, Jaejoong juga tidak akan suka di sentuh di tempat umum.

"Wah, kalian menikmati kencan hari ini? Telinga Mickey Mouse itu cocok dengan rambut pirangmu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih, Jaejoong-ssi"

Mendengar obrolan singkat Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Cocok? Cocok apanya? Mana ada berandalan yang suka berkelahi cocok memakai benda manis seperti itu. Lagi pula, Eunhyuk kenapa bersikap sok manis sekali hari ini? Mau tebar pesona? Dasar genit!

"Oh iya, setelah makan aku dan Jaejoong pulang duluan."

"Kenapa? Kalian yang mengajak kami, tapi malah kalian yang pulang duluan."

"Maaf, Jaejoong ada jadwal pemotretan."

"Hm, jadwalku kali ini tidak bisa dilewatkan. Maaf, ya?"

"Kau selalu saja sibuk."

Hidangan datang, mereka berempat makan dengan tenang, kecuali Eunhyuk. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu, sibuk memeperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Baginya, penampilan Jaejoong sangat menakjubkan. Rambut cokelat gelapnya tertata rapi, poni yang menyamping ke kiri membuatnya terlihat tampan tapi tetap manis juga, hari ini dia memakai _wifebeater_ hitam dan di balut kemeja putih tipis sebagai luaran, untuk bawahannya dia memakai celana pendek yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Wah, dia sangat serasi berdiri di samping Yunho yang terlihat _manly_ dengan jaket baseball dan celana pendek _casual_. Jika penampilan Yunho dan Jaejoong layaknya pasangan Beckham-Victoria yang modis, maka dandanan Donghae dan Eunhyuk justru terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar yang akan pergi tamasya. Jauh sekali.

"Namamu Eunhyuk?"

"Ya? Oh, iya."

"Kenapa memperhatikan aku terus? Ada yang salah?"

"Oh, tidak ada. Kau sangat menganggumkan. Kau dan petugas Jung, sangat serasi."

"Aku sudah mendengar itu ribuan kali. Tapi, terima kasih."

Tentu saja Jaejoong sudah sering mendengar yang diucapkan Eunhyuk tadi, itu artinya mata semua orang tidak buta.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Kalian bersenang-senanglah, aku dan Yunho pamit duluan. Oh, _bill_ nya sudah aku bayar."

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong. Lain kali aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan, Lee."

"Berisik, Jung!"

Sepeninggal Yunho dan Jaejoong, suasana kembali hening. Eunhyuk sibuk memperhatikan Jaejoong dari balik jendela, dan Donghae sibuk menghabiskan makanannya. Biar saja, dia sedang kelaparan akibat teriak-teriak tadi.

"Apa pekerjaan Jaejoong? Berapa usianya?"

"Model tas dan baju _brand_ ternama, usianya sama dengan kita."

"Oh."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sangat mengaggumkan."

"Mereka pacaran sejak mereka masih sekolah menengah atas. Yunho harus ekstra keras menjaga penampilannya demi terus berpacaran dengan Jaejoong."

"Kenapa? Jaejoong banyak menuntut?"

"Tidak, Jaejoong bisa menerima Yunho apa adanya. Hanya saja, ada banyak laki-laki mata keranjang yang selalu terlihat lapar saat melihat Jaejoong. Jadi, Yunho selalu sibuk melindunginya dan menjauhkan seluruh laki-laki yang mendekati Jaejoong."

"Ah, begitu."

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang. Aku mau ke apartemennya Choi Siwon untuk mendapatkan petunjuk."

"Kau bekerja di akhir pekan juga?"

"Kasus tidak akan selesai kalau aku hanya bersantai-santai dan liburan."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Sudah bisa di duga, Eunhyuk pasti minta ikut. Tapi ya sudahlah, siapa tahu Eunhyuk bisa membantu. Lagi pula, dia sepupunya Choi Siwon.

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Choi Siwon, duapuluh sembilan tahun, CEO Hyundai department store, salah satu anak perusahaan dari Hyundai Group. Di perkirakan di bunuh diri, namun terlalu banyak ke janggalan yang terjadi. Tidak ada catatan yang ditinggalkan, tidak ada tanda-tanda depresi, dan laporan kesehatannya sangat baik. Dia melompat dari lantai paling atas gedung, sebab kematian karena trauma luka di kepala akibat benturan hebat dan patah tulang rusuk sebelah kiri.

"Siwon tidak mungkin bunuh diri."

Eunhyuk duduk di tepian tempat tidur Siwon, ada banyak kenangan yang terjadi di sini. Saat ia butuh teman bicara, maka Siwon akan mengajaknya minum-minum dan main _game_ di sini. Eunhyuk masih ingat, Siwon berhutang sesuatu karena kalah main _game_. Laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi itu, berjanji akan mengajak Eunhyuk ke Hongkong untuk berlibur. Sayang, janji itu sudah tidak bisa lagi di tepati.

"Aku tahu! Itu sebabnya aku terus menyelidiki kasus ini, sebelum kasusnya di tutup."

Apartemen yang ditempati Choi Siwon sangat mewah, ada banyak barang mahal di sana, tempatnya juga tertata sangat rapi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penggunaan obat terlarang, di kotak obatnya hanya terdapat obat demam, flu, dan obat tidur. Obat tidur?

"Sejak kapan Choi Siwon mengkonsumsi obat tidur?"

"Hm? Setahuku dia tidak pernah minum obat tidur."

"Lalu, ini apa? Dosisnya juga cukup tinggi. Apa dia punya dokter pribadi?"

"Tapi Siwon tidak pernah ada masalah dengan tidurnya. Ada, dokter Choi Minho."

Saat di temukan, Choi Siwon masih menggunakan sandal rumah dan piyama, sementara lokasi bunuh dirinya di gedung pusat perbelanjaan tempat dia bekerja. Itu artinya, Choi Siwon mengendarai mobilnya untuk sampai ke sana, tapi setelah semua CCTV di periksa, tidak ada aktifitas mobil Choi Siwon pada malam itu.

"Kau sudah memeriksa CCTV _lift_?"

"Sudah. Tapi, tidak ada apapun. Mungkin si pelaku menyeret Choi Siwon ke tangga darurat, karena di sana tidak ada CCTV."

Eunhyuk berdecak, "kalau dia di seret ke tangga darurat, maka seharusnya terekam di CCTV _lobby_. Kau tidak lihat? Di setiap sudut terdapat CCTV."

Benar juga, seharusnya si pelaku atau Choi Siwon terekam di CCTV saat keluar dari apartemen. Anehnya, tidak ada satupun CCTV yang menangkap keberadaan mereka. Ah, kasus ini benar-benar membuat Donghae sakit kepala!

"Lagi pula, kau tidak lihat bagaimana ukuran badan Siwon? Tidak mudah menyeretnya begitu saja. Siwon menguasai Taekwondo, kalaupun dia di paksa atau di ancam, orang yang mengancamnya sudah babak belur duluan."

Masuk akal. Donghae sempat melihat jasad Choi Siwon, tubuhnya sangat atletis dan tinggi besar, jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia di seret begitu saja.

"Terkecuali, jika pelakunya lebih dari satu orang."

"Itu masalahnya! Orang terakhir yang masuk ke sini hanya satu orang."

"Kim Heechul?"

"Bukan, Kim Kibum. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang Choi Siwon temui sebelum menemui ajalnya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, dia datang dengan tangan kosong dan sendirian. Semua aktifitasnya di dalam gedung, kecuali saat dia di dalam apartemen Choi Siwon, terekam dengan jelas di CCTV."

Menurut laporan, Choi Siwon pulang dari kantor sekitar pukul empat sore, dia langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan tidak pernah keluar lagi. Dan pada saat tengah malam, dia sudah di temukan terbujur kaku di halaman kantornya. Anehnya, tidak ada rekaman CCTV yang merekam saat Choi Siwon keluar dari gedung apartemennya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata CCTVnya di sabotase?"

"Ada kemungkinan seperti itu, tapi aku belum bisa mengambil kesimpulan apapun."

"Apa kemungkinan Kibum jadi tersangka?"

"Kita selesaikan yang satu itu nanti. Pertama-tama, aku akan kembali menanyai rekaman CCTV. Setelah itu, antar aku menemui dokter pribadi Choi Siwon."

Seperti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, mungkin saja CCTVnya sudah di sabotase. Donghae juga tidak tahu, yang jelas semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi dalam kasus pembunuhan kali ini. Untuk mendapatkan informasi yang lebih, Donghae harus kembali memeriksa CCTV karena yang memeriksa CCTV waktu itu adalah Yunho, Donghae hanya menerima laporannya saja. Kali ini, ia harus melihat sendiri apa saja yang terekam di CCTV.

"Aku petugas Lee dari kepolisian pusat Gangnam. Aku yang bertanggungjawab atas kasus Choi Siwon, boleh melihat rekaman CCTV pada tanggal 1 Juni?"

Donghae menunjukan lencananya, dan petugas keamanan gedung langsung mempersilahkan Donghae masuk.

"Oh, tentu saja. Tapi, bukankah waktu itu sudah di periksa? Ada apa lagi?"

"Ya, aku juga sudah menerima laporannya. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak menemukan laporan mengenai rekaman di _lobby_ lantai 12."

"Ah, itu karena sebulan yang lalu Tuan Choi sendiri yang meminta kami untuk mematikan CCTV di sana. Dia bilang, memasang CCTV di lobby yang mengarah ke apartemennya terlalu berlebihan. Kebetulan di lantai 12 hanya ada dua unit apartemen, satu milik Tuan Choi dan satu lagi masih kosong, untuk itu Tuan Choi meminta kami mematikan CCTVnya dengan alasan privasi."

"Privasi?"

"Ya, itu karena insiden bocornya rekaman CCTV kami ke publik."

"Siwon dan Heechul _Hyung_ terekam sedang _making out_ di _lobby_ , dan berita itu langsung menyebar ke publik juga ke perusahaan. Pelakunya mungkin salah satu yang ada di perusahaan kami, tapi aku tidak bisa menduga siapa."

Eunhyuk menyahut, menambahkan jawaban si petugas keamanan. Ia tahu, bocornya CCTV pasti di dalangi oleh seseorang dari perusahaan mereka. Hanya saja, Eunhyuk tidak tahu siapa yang mendalanginya.

"Tujuannya?"

"Jelas untuk menjatuhkan Siwon. Sekarang ini, dia pemegang saham terbesar ketiga setelah ayahku dan ibunya. Dia akan mewarisi Hyundai department store nantinya, tentu saja akan ada yang iri dengan hal itu."

"Kalau Choi Siwon mendapatkan Department Store, kau mendapatkan apa dari Hyundai Group?"

"Perusahaan Elektronik Hyundai."

Pertanyaan _out of topic_. Donghae sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu? Lagi pula, apa urusan dengan Donghae? Bagus sekali, sekarang mulutnya ikut-ikutan tidak terkontrol.

"Oh."

Menghindari obrolan yang tidak penting, Donghae memilih menyibukan dirinya dengan rekaman CCTV, ia mulai duduk dan meneliti satu-persatu rekaman pada tanggal 1 Juni. Hari dimana Choi Siwon meregang nyawa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya, yang di laporkan petugas Jung padamu memang sudah lengkap. Tidak ada orang lain yang datang menemui Siwon, kecuali Kibum. Dia terekam jelas di dalam _lift_ , baik saat dia datang maupun saat pulang. Jadi, tidak mungkin Kibum yang menyeret Siwon."

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Eunhyuk. Memang benar, tidak ada rekaman yang menunjukan aktifitas orang yang aneh. Semua terlihat wajar. Donghae menarik nafas panjang, ia kemudian mengusap wajahnya gusar. Tidak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan dari menonton rekaman CCTV ini.

"Apa di _basement_ dan di tangga darurat terdapat CCTV?"

"Di tangga darurat tidak ada, tapi di _basement_ ada di beberapa sudut tertentu. Dan semua itu di tembak dari jarak jauh oleh pelaku."

Yang dikatakan petugas keamanan itu benar, semua CCTV di basement hancur karena di tembak dari sudut tertentu yang tidak terjangkau CCTV.

"Pelaku pasti sudah memperkirakan posisi CCTV di _basement_. Itu sebabnya, dia menghancurkan seluruh CCTV di basement agar dia tidak terekam saat memasukan Choi Siwon ke dalam mobilnya."

"Memperkirakan posisi CCTV di _basement_. Kalau memang benar begitu, itu artinya dia orang yang sangat familiar dengan lingkungan di sini. Tunggu dulu, kalau CCTV dihancurkan seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya petugas keamanan bergerak cepat? Benarkan, Donghae?"

Ah, benar juga! Yang dikatakan Eunhyuk semuanya benar. CCTV semua di hancurkan, tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun dari petugas CCTV yang bertindak?

"Itu masalahnya. Saat seluruh petugas kami ke _basement_ , pelaku sudah melarikan diri dengan mobilnya. Kami sudah menyerahkan nomor plat mobil yang digunakan si pelaku, tapi menurut petugas Jung plat nomor yang aku laporkan tidak terdaftar."

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan laporan soal itu."

"Tunggu dulu, Donghae. Dia menembak CCTV yang ada di _basement._ Bukankah artinya dia memiliki pistol? Dan setahuku, penggunaan pistol oleh warga sipil biasa di Korea harus selalu menggunakan ijin."

"Itu benar, Yunho sudah menyelidik hal itu. Kami berencana mencari tahu jenis pistol yang digunakan pelaku, agar memudahkan kami saat pencarian dan tentu saja itu akan membantu kami mencari si pelaku. Tapi saat datang ke TKP, tidak ada satupun selongsong peluru ditemukan. Kami tidak bisa menyelediki pistol jenis apa yang dia gunakan, jika tidak menemukan selongsong pelurunya."

Eunhyuk manggut-manggut, rupanya pelaku sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan terencana. Seperti sebuah scenario, rapi dan teratur.

"Pelakunya sangat rapi dan bersih, dia bahkan memunguti selongsong peluru yang sudah dia tembakan tanpa sisa. Apakah ini pembunuhan berencana?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Jadi, kesimpulan Donghae di sini adalah, si pelaku datang ke gedung apartemen ini dan naik melalui tangga darurat menuju lantai 12. Kenapa? Karena dia sudah tahu tidak ada CCTV di tangga darurat, begitupun di lantai 12. Dia membawa Choi Siwon keluar apartemen lewat tangga darurat, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa terekam CCTV karena dia tahu tempat mana saja yang tidak terjangkau CCTV. Setelah berhasil membawa Choi Siwon keluar gedung, barulah dia membunuhnya. Atau, sebenarnya Choi Siwon sudah terbunuh di dalam apartemennya? Donghae tidak tahu jawabannya, karena kesimpulannya pun masih bersifat sementara.

Masalahnya di sini, bagaimana cara si pelaku membawa Choi Siwon keluar dari apartemen? Kalau memaksanya, tentu pelaku harus berjumlah dari satu orang. Kalau membiusnya, pelaku akan kerepotan karena tubuh Choi Siwon yang tinggi besar. Dan kalau di bujuk, itu—itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Aku sudah dapat kesimpulannya, sekarang antar aku menemui dokter pribadi Choi Siwon."

.

.

* * *

"Dokter Choi?"

"Ya?"

"Aku Lee Donghae, dari keopolisian pusat Gangnam. Dan ini Eunhyuk, sepupunya Choi Siwon."

"Oh, silahkan duduk. Ada yang bisa di bantu?"

Donghae menjabat tangan dokter Choi, sebelum duduk dan memulai pertanyaannya. Kelihatannya, dokter Choi masih sangat muda. Melihat gayanya, mungkin dia seumuran dengan Donghae.

"Kudengar, kau dokter pribadinya Choi Siwon."

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Kau tahu dia di bunuh?"

Dokter Choi menundukan kepalanya, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kematian Choi Siwon, mungkin memberinya beban tersendiri.

"Aku menemukan obat tidur dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi di apartemennya. Apakah kau yang meresepkan untuknya?"

"Ya, sudah sebulan ini Siwon selalu mengeluh sulit tidur. Dia bilang, beban pekerjaan semakin berat dan tekanan yang diberikan pemegang saham lainnya, membuatnya sedikit stress. Awalnya, aku meresepkan dosis yang kecil, tapi kemudian dia datang lagi untuk meminta dosis yang sedikit tinggi."

"Lalu, kau meresepkan Alprazolam untuknya?"

"Apa? Itu tidak pernah! Saat dia datang dan meminta dosis obat tidur yang lebih tinggi, aku tidak memberikannya. Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk berlibur dan menenangkan pikirannya."

"Tapi, aku hanya menemukan obat tidur jenis Alprazolam di apartemennya. Tidak ada yang lain. Mungkinkah dia pergi ke dokter yang lain?"

"Tidak mungkin."

Kali ini Eunhyuk ikut bicara. Setelah sejak tadi hanya diam dan menyimak, kini saatnya Eunhyuk bicara.

"Siwon tidak mudah percaya pada orang. Dia hanya mempercayai satu dokter untuk menangani masalah kesehatannya, dia tidak mungkin mencari dokter lain."

"Kalau begitu, obat ini ada menukar?"

"Bisa jadi."

Oke, Donghae mengerti. Jadi, si pelaku sengaja memberi Siwon obat tidur dosis tinggi untuk membuatnya lemas tak berdaya. Dengan begitu, pelaku akan dengan mudah membunuh Choi Siwon. Satu-persatu petunjuk mulai membentuk gambaran yang jelas, sekarang Donghae harus menemukan motif dari pembunuhan ini. Setelah itu, barulah mencari pelakunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Mungkin nanti aku akan datang lagi, maaf menganggumu."

"Oh, itu tidak masalah. Aku harap pelakunya segera di tangkap."

"Tentu."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghela nafas hampir bersamaan, hari sudah gelap dan tubuh mereka mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Sejak siang tadi, mereka sudah kesana-kemari mencari petunjuk di balik kasus pembunuhan Choi Siwon yang disamarkan jadi kasus bunuh diri. Persis seperti kasusnya Sohyun.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk mengingatkan Donghae pada makan malam. Benar, mereka belum makan malam. Pantas saja Donghae merasa perutnya tidak enak dan sering mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh yang menggelikan.

"Baiklah, kita makan. Setelah makan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Maaf, hari ini aku banyak merepotkanmu."

"Aku merasa sedang kencan, jadi tidak masalah."

 _Mulai lagi..._

"Aku mau makan Galbi, kudengar di sekitar sini ada restoran Galbi yang enak. Mau kesana?"

"Aku lapar, jadi tidak masalah mau makan apapun. Kalau bisa, aku ingin memakanmu."

"Dasar cabul!"

"Dan kau menyukai si cabul ini."

Sialan! Eunhyuk memang sialan! Donghae tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Kalau urusan argumen dan bersilat lidah, Eunhyuk memang jagonya. Berandalan pirang itu lihai sekali menggunakan mulutnya, baik itu untuk memaki, mengucapkan kata-kata kotor atau vulgar, dan menghisap miliknya—

 _What?_

Jangan mulai! Otaknya sudah benar-benar tercemar!

"Kau tidak masalah makan di pinggir jalan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau anak konglomerat."

"Lalu, masalahnya dimana? Aku kabur dari rumah sejak usiaku belasan tahun, aku terbiasa makan dimanapun."

"Oh."

Ya, setidaknya Eunhyuk memiliki sifat yang tidak dimiliki oleh _Chaebol_ lainnya. Dia tidak angkuh, tidak pernah memerintah—kecuali saat di ranjang—hm, dia juga tidak pilih-pilih makanan. _Well_ , Donghae menyukai sifatnya yang itu.

Tidak ada obrolan, baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Setelah kelaparan sejak tadi, akhirnya perut mereka menggiling sesuatu. Diam-diam, Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk. Makanannya sudah habis sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, jadi sambil menunggu Eunhyuk yang tampak kesulitan memisahkan daging dari tulangnya, Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk diam-diam.

Sebenarnya, saat Eunhyuk diam atau tersenyum—bukan menyeringai—dia tidak tampak seperti berandalan. Lumayan manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, di samping itu wajahnya masih terlihat seperti remaja. _Point plus_ untuknya. Sayangnya, sifat genitnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Jadi, sudah berapa banyak laki-laki yang dia goda? Ah, sialan! Mengingat hal itu membuat Donghae jadi ingin marah.

"Jam berapa kau kerja?"

"Di mulai dari jam tujuh."

"Sekarang sudah jam sembilan."

"Aku memutuskan untuk libur hari ini."

"Oh."

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo pulang."

Lagi-lagi, Donghae yang membayar tagihannya. Hari ini, Donghae seperti sedang kencan sungguhan. Membelikan Eunhyuk ini dan itu, di tambah lagi ia selalu pihak yang membayar saat mereka makan. Kencan, ya? Donghae bergidik, ia masih sedikit geli membayangkan hal seperti itu.

"Aku baru sadar, kau memakai kalung dengan bandul cincin."

Donghae mengabaikan Eunhyuk, matanya fokus pada jalan di depannya. Begitulah Donghae, saat orang asing bertanya soal kalungnya, ia tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Hm, aku tahu. Cincin dari mantan kekasihmu? Ah, kau pasti dicampakan. Biasanya, laki-laki yang masih menyimpan milik pasangannya adalah tipe yang cengeng."

Tidak ada tanggapan, Donghae masih tetap diam dan membiarkan Eunhyuk bicara sesuka hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat pada hari itu. Hari dimana ia melamar Sohyun.

Musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu, ia dan Sohyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dekat apartemen Sohyun. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka pacaran, akhirnya Donghae punya keberanian untuk mengajak Sohyun menikah. Meskipun pada saat itu posisinya belum setinggi sekarang, Donghae sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melamar Sohyun. Mereka berbincang-bincang di ayunan, tangan mereka bertaut satu sama lain. Donghae masih ingat, betapa canggungnya ia saat itu. Tanpa kata-kata romantis, Donghae langsung memberikan Sohyun cincin dan mengajaknya menikah. Untungnya, Sohyun bukan tipe gadis yang banyak menuntut. Jadi, Sohyun langsung menerima lamaran Donghae tanpa syarat apapun.

"Hei, kau melamun! Apartemenku terlewat."

"Oh, maaf."

"Ya ampun, bahaya sekali melamun saat berkendara!"

"Maaf."

Donghae memutar arah, gara-gara melamun ia jadi harus kembali memutar arah.

"Kenapa ikut turun? Kau bisa langsung pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan pintu apartemenmu."

Mata Eunhyuk memincing, bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Donghae yang merasa aneh diperhatikan seperti itu, hanya bisa berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"I—itu prosedur keamanan saksi."

"Memangnya aku bilang sesuatu?"

"Kau—"

"Apa? Sudah ketagihan dengan jepitan lubangku, masih tidak mau mengaku!"

"Hei!"

Eunhyuk melangkah mendahului Donghae, ia menggumam soal sesuatu—mungkin makian—yang tidak bisa di dengar Donghae. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas dan segera menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Lihat? Aku sudah di depan pintu apartemen. Kalau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu lagi, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"Masuklah dulu."

"Keras kepala!"

Baru beberapa langkah masuk, Donghae mendengar Eunhyuk memaki. Pintu apartemen yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup itu, Donghae tarik kembali agar terbuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae, isi apartemen Eunhyuk seperti baru terjadi kerusuhan. Sangat berantakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Shit_! Pasti ini ulah orang yang mengirimiku surat ancaman kemarin."

"Jangan masuk! Mungkin pelakunya ada di dalam."

"Malam ini kau menginap saja di rumahku. Besok, aku akan datang lagi dengan Yunho untuk memeriksa CCTV dan keadaan di dalam. Hari ini aku tidak membawa pistolku, kalau pelakunya memang ada di dalam, kita bisa ada dalam bahaya."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, memangnya Eunhyuk seorang gadis? Kenapa ekspresi Donghae harus secemas itu? Eunhyuk bahkan tidak tampak ketakutan sama sekali. Dari pada di sebut ketakutan, raut wajah Eunhyuk sekarang menunjukan betapa marahnya ia. Yang benar saja! Ada orang brengsek yang berani-berani masuk ke apartemennya tanpa ijin dan mengacak-acaknya pula. Kalau sampai ketemu, akan Eunhyuk patahkan lehernya!

Tapi, tunggu!

Menginap di rumah Donghae bukanlah hal buruk! Justru ini keuntungan untuk Eunhyuk. Siapa tahu, Donghae akan menusuknya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, Eunhyuk menginjakan kakinya di apartemen Donghae. Tidak kecil, tapi juga tidak terlalu besar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemennya, bedanya di sini hanya ada satu kamar. Dan _yeah_! Itu menguntungkan! Melihat hanya ada satu kamar, Eunhyuk mendadak semakin kegirangan. Kita lihat, setelah malam ini, masihkah Donghae bersikeras mempertahankan pendiriannya?

"Kau tidur di lantai! Aku di tempat tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tamu."

"Seharusnya tamu di perlakukan dengan baik!"

"Baiklah, kau menang. Kau mendapatkan tempat tidur."

"Aku ingin mendapatkanmu, bukan tempat tidur."

"Jangan mulai, Eunhyuk!"

"Kenapa kita tidak tidur bersama di tempat tidur saja? Kau takut? Bukankah kau bilang, kau _straight_? Seharusnya kau baik-baik saja. Terkecuali, kalau kau mulai merasakan sesuatu padaku."

 _Dafuq! Hell! Shit!_

Eunhyuk memang paling jago bersilat lidah, Donghae kalah! Kalah lagi! Akhirnya ia naik ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan genit Eunhyuk.

"Ganti bajumu sebelum tidur."

Donghae bangun lagi, tanpa sepatah kata pun ia membuka lemarinya, lalu memilih pakaian asal untuk ia pakai. Tidak lupa, ia memberikan selembar t-shirt tipis untuk di pakai Eunhyuk. Tidak ada maksud apapun, Donghae tidak ingin Eunhyuk kepanasan nantinya. Ini musim panas dan AC di kamar Donghae sedang rusak. Saking sibuknya, Donghae belum sempat memanggil tukang untuk membenarkan AC di kamarnya.

Mereka berdua berbaring di tempat tidur, posisi Donghae memunggungi Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk terlentang menghadap langit-langit. Ingin tidur, tapi hatinya terlalu girang. Seperti mimpi, akhirnya ia bisa memasuki kehidupan Donghae.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Sudah."

"Bohong! Ngomong-ngomong, foto perempuan yang ada di ruang tengah itu pacarmu, ya?"

"Hm."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sudah di kremasi."

Eunhyuk menatap punggung Donghae, tak percaya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit tidak enak, ternyata pacarnya sudah meninggal.

"Maaf."

"Bukan masalah."

"Boleh aku tahu sebab kematiannya?"

"Di bunuh. Dia di bunuh beberapa hari sebelum hari pernikahan kami."

Hati Eunhyuk mencelos, Donghae pasti sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Oh, maaf."

Donghae membalikan tubuhnya, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut. Jelas saja, Eunhyuk sedang berbaring menghadap ke arah punggung Donghae, dan tiba-tiba saja Donghae berbalik, membuat mereka jadi saling berhadapan.

"Aku melihat tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Jelas ini pembunuhan, tapi kasus di tutup begitu saja. Jaksa yang berwenang atas kasus itu bilang, Sohyun bunuh diri."

Dapat Eunhyuk saksikan dengan jelas, bagaimana menderitanya Donghae dari sorot matanya yang sendu. Dugaannya benar, Donghae sangat menyukai dan menyayangi gadis itu. Jemari Eunhyuk terulur, ia mengelus lembut pipi Donghae. Menyingkirkan bulir-bulir airmata yang belum sempat mengalir.

"Dia sudah ada di tempat yang lebih baik."

"Tapi pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran!"

"Kau pasti bisa menangkapnya suatu saat nanti."

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang ada di pipinya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Donghae mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Donghae memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman pertama mereka yang dilakukan secara lembut, penuh perasaan, dan tidak terburu-buru.

"Selamat malam."

Donghae melepaskan pagutan mereka, ia kembali memunggungi Eunhyuk. Memejamkan matanya, lalu menangis dalam diam.

 _Biarkan aku mengisi kekosongan itu..._

 _Biarkan aku yang menghapus airmatamu dan menganggantinya dengan kebahagiaan..._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf kl typonya banyak dan berantakan, saya ngepost buru2 pas mau jam pulang kantor nih...**

 **Kenapa buru2? krn bulan ramdhan nnt saya mau hiatus ^^ jadi, kemungkinan ini chapter terakhir dan di lanjut lagi setelah lebaran...**

 **Maaf dan terimakasih ^^**

 **Chit Chat di BBM aja kaya biasa ya ^^ gak bisa balesin di sini satu2 maaf ^^ krn waktunya asli mepet**

 **See ya next chapter ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	4. Let Me Love You

**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **Tolong baca note yang ada di bawah untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You've got to fortify my love, you should be mine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eunhyuk duduk terpekur di meja makan, matanya tidak bisa berhenti melirik bingkai foto yang ada di samping televisi. Nasi goreng di hadapannya tidak lagi menarik, begitupun dengan Donghae yang sudah berdandan rapi dengan kemeja hitam tipis dan celana _jeans_ seperti biasanya. Mata Eunhyuk hanya terpaku pada senyum bahagia Donghae di dalam foto itu, Eunhyuk belum pernah melihat Donghae tersenyum begitu. Mungkin senyum itu sudah ikut hilang bersama Sohyun, gadis yang Donghae bilang calon istrinya.

Saat melihat Donghae hampir menangis kemarin, Eunhyuk ingin sekali membuatnya nyaman dengan kalimat manis atau sekedar menghiburnya dengan satu kata. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus bilang apa? Bagaimana bisa ia menghibur atau membuat Donghae nyaman? Jatuh cinta saja baru kali ini. Jadi, Eunhyuk tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak bisa memahami rasa sakit yang di alami Donghae, karena ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku dan Yunho akan memeriksa apartemenmu hari ini, sementara itu kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan pulang sebelum kau berangkat kerja."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, matanya menolak untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Donghae. Sambil mendengarkan ucapan Donghae, matanya sibuk menatap sarapan yang dibuatkan Donghae. Tidak di makan, ia hanya mengaduk-aduknya sampai bentuknya jadi tidak jelas. Ini kah yang di sebut kecewa? Kecewa karena ternyata Donghae begitu menyayangi gadis itu.

"Petugas Lee, berhentilah bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Ikuti saja perintahku kali ini. Kejadian semalam sudah termasuk ancaman yang serius, kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Ah, dan berhentilah memanggilku petugas! Aku seorang detektif sekarang!"

"Hm."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan dalam keadaan hening. Donghae tidak banyak bicara karena memang begitulah sifatnya, tapi Eunhyuk? Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk bicara atau menggoda Donghae. Mengetahui masa lalu Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk tidak enak hati dan tidak percaya diri. Dasar cinta sialan! Sekalinya menghampiri, malah membuat susah! Kalau tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, Eunhyuk memilih tidak bertanya dan selamanya tidak tahu.

"Kenapa pendiam sekali? Biasanya kau banyak bicara."

"Kau mau dengar kata-kata kotor pagi-pagi? Dasar cabul!"

"Hei!"

"Apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Mulutku ini hanya bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang kotor dan vulgar. Kalau kau tidak mau mendengar hal-hal seperti itu, bersyukurlah karena hari ini aku sedang malas bicara. Terutama padamu!"

Donghae tertohok. Wah, baru saja Eunhyuk mengomelinya. Donghae benar-benar terkejut! Eunhyuk yang biasanya menggoda dan merayu Donghae, hari ini ketus sekali. Dia bahkan tidak banyak bicara. Dan apa katanya? Malas bicara pada Donghae? Tampaknya Donghae harus banyak mengucap syukur hari ini.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba marah padaku? Kau datang bulan?"

Eunhyuk mendesis, "Kau—wajahmu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Kau bahkan selalu memujiku tampan dan hari ini tiba-tiba mengeluh soal wajahku. Dasar aneh!"

"Tutup mulutmu, aku sedang malas berdebat."

Wah, hari apa ini? Donghae harus mencatatnya sebagai hari bersejarah. Hari dimana Eunhyuk berhenti menggodanya. Haruskah Donghae merayakannya? Donghae terkekeh pelan, ia mendadak merasa gemas bercampur girang melihat Eunhyuk murung hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat sekarang. Oh, kau tahu cara mencuci piring? Aku harap kau mau melakukannya untukku, kalau bisa bersihkan sesisi rumahku. Terima kasih."

" _Fuck you_ , Lee Donghae."

"Hm, sama-sama. Aku berangkat. _Bye_."

Setelah Donghae pergi, Eunhyuk beranjak dari meja makan. Ia mendekat ke ruang tengah, kemudian mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak di samping televisi. Jemarinya mengelus bagian wajah Donghae yang tersenyum.

 _Bisakah aku melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini setiap hari?_

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa tersenyum. Lihat, betapa manisnya senyummu. Tidak bisakah tersenyum untukku juga? Homofobik sialan! Kau hanya bisa membuatku naik darah setiap harinya!"

Eunhyuk menggerutu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Donghae di bingkai, ingin sekali melampiaskan semuanya pada Donghae.

 _Kibum Calling..._

Ponsel Eunhyuk berdering, ia cukup terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sudah lama sekali Kibum tidak menghubunginya, terakhir bertemu saat di bar waktu itu ketika dia dan Siwon bertengkar hebat. Setelah kejadian itu dia menghilang entah kemana, dan sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungi lagi?

 _Mau apa dia?_

.

.

* * *

Donghae masih duduk di kursinya, menghadap ke laptop. Mengamati dengan serius setiap kejadian yang telah di rekam CCTV. Kemarin apartemen Eunhyuk di serang penyusup, tidak ada kehilangan dan tidak ada jejak yang tinggalkan. Motif si pelaku mungkin ingin menakut-nakuti Eunhyuk, agar dia tidak ikut campur dalam kasus ini. Tapi kenapa hanya Eunhyuk?

"Donghae, ini laporan dari petugas Cha."

"Bersih?"

"Ya, tidak ada sidik jari. Si bangsat ini menggunakan sarung tangan. Dia menggunakan masker dan topi, meski terekam CCTV tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat. Wah, dia benar-benar sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, bahkan dia masuk dengan tenang. Oh, tanyakan pada Eunhyuk soal siapa siapa saja yang tahu _password_ apartemennya."

"Oke. Oh iya, pengintaianmu? Kim Kibum bagaimana?"

Yunho kembali ke mejanya, kemudian ia kembali dengan map yang berisikan laporan selama pengintaian.

"Kim Kibum sekarang bekerja di Samsung Group sebagai Manager, tapi ku dengar dia akan segera dipindahkan ke New York. Setelah mengintainya selama beberapa hari, dia selalu menggunakan rute yang sama. Rumah, kantor, tempat latihan menembak, lalu kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Kalau memang dia adalah pelaku dari penyerangan ini, rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia terlalu sibuk melakukan ini dan itu. Oh, alibinya juga kuat. Kim Kibum ada di tempat latihan menembaknya saat Choi Siwon tewas."

"Kecuali, dia membayar seseorang untuk melakukannya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kim Heechul?"

Yunho membalikan halaman mapnya, "tidak ada aktifitas."

Beberapa hari ini, Yunho mengintai Kim Heechul, tapi tidak ada hasil apapun. Kim Heechul mengurung dirinya di apartemen dan tidak melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah selama beberapa hari.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kim Heechul mengurung dirinya di rumah setelah kematian Choi Siwon. Sehari setelah kematian Choi Siwon, aku sempat datang untuk mengintrogasinya. Sama seperti Kibum, alibinya kuat. Dia ada di kantor bersama Choi Siwon sampai jam empat sore, setelah itu mereka sama-sama pulang ke apartemen masing-masing dan tidak lagi keluar."

Dari semua daftar yang harus Donghae curigai, mereka berdua adalah kandidat paling kuat untuk membunuh Choi Siwon. Tapi masalahnya, Donghae tidak bisa menemukan motif pembunuhan ini dan bukti nyata yang kuat.

"Aku akan kembali lagi ke apartemen Choi Siwon, lalu ke perusahaannya."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali memeriksa semua rekaman CCTV dan laporan dari pengintaian. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hm."

Sudah hampir dua minggu kasus Choi Siwon bergulir, tapi Donghae belum mendapatkan apapun. Donghae memukul stir mobilnya, frustasi. Kasus ini akan di tutup besok, dan Donghae belum menemukan petunjuk yang jelas. Oke, pertama-tama Donghae akan kembali lagi ke _basement_ apartemen Choi Siwon. Donghae mengamati tiga CCTV yang di tembak oleh si pelaku, semuanya di tembak dari samping dan tentu saja dari sudut yang tidak terjangkau CCTV. Dua CCTV terdapat bekas satu tembakan, tapi CCTV terakhir seperti di tembak dua kali. Dua kali? Donghae naik ke atas mobil yang berada tepat di bawah CCTV ketiga, ia mengamatinya dengan seksama dan—dan satu peluru tertinggal di sana. Bibir Donghae melengkung ke atas, akhirnya ia tahu kepada siapa petunjuk terakhir ini mengarah.

"Kejahatan akan selalu meninggalkan bekas."

Sekarang, mari kita bahas satu-persatu apa saja yang sudah didapatkan Donghae.

Hari pertama penyelidikan, Donghae menemukan bekas luka tidak wajar di pelipis kanan Choi Siwon. Laporan otopsi mengatakan, bahwa luka di pelipis Choi Siwon terjadi sebelum dia melompat dari gedung tempatnya bekerja. Itu artinya, Choi Siwon sempat terlibat keributan dengan seseorang sebelum akhirnya dia tewas. Kemungkinan besar, orang itu juga yang membunuh Choi Siwon.

Hari kedua penyeledikan, Donghae memeriksa ponsel Choi Siwon, orang terakhir yang dihubungi Choi Siwon saat itu adalah Kim Heechul. Apartemen Choi Siwon juga sudah di selidiki dan tidak ada satupun barang yang hilang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan pada pintu atau kerusakan pada barang lainya, tapi Donghae menemukan percikan darah di sudut meja. Sepertinya Choi Siwon sempat terlibat pertengkaran dengan si pelaku hingga pelipisnya terantuk sudut meja.

Hari ketiga penyelidikan, Donghae menemukan fakta bahwa seluruh CCTV di _basement_ apartemen Choi Siwon telah dihancurkan dengan cara di tembak dari jarak jauh. Hal ini menegaskan, bahwa si pelaku adalah penembak jitu, atau setidaknya dia pernah ikut latihan tembak. Jelas ada bekas penembakan, tapi tidak ada suara tembakan dan tidak ditemukan satupun selongsong peluru di TKP. Itu artinya, pelaku menggunakan peredam. Dugaan Donghae, pelaku mungkin sudah sangat memahami situasi gedung apartemen Choi Siwon.

Hari keempat penyelidikan, Donghae menerima laporan dari Yunho yang mendatangi Kim Heechul. Menurut keterangan Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon sering menemui mantan pacarnya—Kim Kibum—belakangan ini. Alasannya, untuk menyelesaikan _project_ yang tidak sempat tuntas karena Kim Kibum tiba-tiba keluar dari perusahaan. Seminggu setelah bertemu dengan Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon sering mengeluh sulit tidur dan gelisah saat malam hari. Kim Heechul pikir itu karena kelelahan bekerja, itu sebabnya Kim Heechul menyarankan Choi Siwon agar menemui dokter pribadinya untuk meminta obat tidur. Pada malam kejadian, Kim Heechul ada di apartemennya dan itu dibuktikan oleh asisten rumah tangganya yang juga ada bersamanya di dalam apartemen.

Hari kelima penyelidikan, Donghae menemui Kim Kibum selaku orang yang mendatangi apartemen Choi Siwon sebelum dia meninggal. Kim Kibum juga orang yang sering ditemui Choi Siwon sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Menurut Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon memang mengalami stress berlebih karena pekerjaannya yang terus bertambah. Belum lagi tekanan orangtua dan para pemegang saham lainnya, yang selalu menuntutnya terus bekerja secara sempurna. Pada malam kejadian, Kim Kibum memang menemui Choi Siwon diapartemennya. Dan pada saat Choi Siwon ditemukan meninggal, Kim Kibum sedang berada di tempat latihan menembaknya. Alibinya di buktikan dengan kartu membernya yang menunjukan dia datang pada pukul 22.30 dan selesai pukul 00.00. Sementara Choi Siwon di bunuh pada pukul 23.00.

Hari Keenam penyelidikan, Donghae menerima laporan dari Yunho, soal Kim Kibum yang mendatangi rumah mantan supir pribadi Choi Siwon beberapa hari setelah kematian Choi Siwon. Donghae pikir itu mencurigakan, namun kemudian kecurigaannya tidak menuai hasil apapun. Dari apa yang dilaporkan Yunho, dia kesana untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada mantan supir Choi Siwon yang katanya akan pindah ke Busan. Pada malam kejadian, supir itu sedang ada acara keluarga di sebuah restoran.

Donghae menutup map yang berisikan laporan penyelidikan selama seminggu. Melihat laporan itu malah membuat Donghae sakit kepala!

Tunggu dulu. Donghae menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah tenang dan pikirannya mulai dingin, Donghae memejamkan matanya. Menyambungkan satu-persatu fakta untuk di susun menjadi gambaran yang jelas.

 _Latihan menembak...?_

Otak Donghae bekerja cepat sekarang, ia meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi Yunho. Ah, sialan! Kenapa otaknya baru bekerja cepat setelah kasusnya akan di tutup besok? Kalau hari ini Donghae tidak bisa menemukan bukti yang konkrit, maka ksus Choi Siwon akan berakhir seperti kasus Sohyun.

"Yunho, segera minta surat ijin penangkapan!"

" _Apa? Mau menangkap siapa?"_

"Aku akan jelaskan saat kita bertemu nanti, sekarang kau urus dulu surat ijin penangkapan. Cepat! Sebelum si brengsek itu melarikan diri ke luar negeri."

" _Kalau kita salah menyergap orang, kita bisa kena hukuman suspensi! Kau yakin?"_

"Kumohon, Yunho! Lakukan saja perintahku dulu!"

Setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya, Donghae banting stir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sudah telat sebenarnya, tapi berdoa saja semoga dia belum melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Yunho dan Donghae sampai di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Tidak sabar menunggu Yunho, Donghae merebut surat penangkapan yang ada di tangan Yunho, lalu mendobrak pintu rumah seseorang. Mata Yunho mendelik, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan aksi Donghae yang terkesan buru-buru. Kalau dugaan Donghae salah dan mereka menyergap orang yang salah, maka hukumannya bukan suspensi saja, tapi juga ganti rugi karena merusak rumah orang!

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang, kita masuk dulu. Dia mungkin akan menghancurkan bukti yang akan memberatkannya, lalu kabur ke luar negeri. Sebelum itu terjadi, kita harus menggeledah rumahnya dan menangkapnya!"

Dia ada di sana, si pelaku yang selama ini di kejar-kejar oleh Yunho dan Donghae sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Wajahnya masih tetap datar, bahkan setelah Donghae mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami akan menggeledah rumah ini."

"Kalian punya surat ijin?"

Donghae menunjukan surat ijinnya, kemudian ia memberi perintah pada Yunho. Donghae yakin, Kim Kibum belum membuang bukti-bukti kejahatannya karena dia sibuk membuat alibi.

"Temukan pistol Glock dan peredamnya. Dan juga, obat tidur Alprazolam."

"Dari mana kau tahu ada pistol Glock di sini?"

"Orang awam yang latihan menembak, terbiasa dengan pistol jenis Glock. Bukankah kau bilang dia latihan menembak setiap harinya? Aku kembali lagi ke _basement_ , satu tembakannya ada yang meleset. Dia memang membersihkan semua selongsong pelurunya, tapi dia lupa dengan peluru yang masih menancap di bagian dalam CCTV ketiga. Satu-satunya tersangka yang latihan menembak hanya Kim Kibum, dan dia juga satu-satunya orang yang mendatangi Choi Siwon sehari sebelum ia tewas."

"Ketemu! Pistol Glock jenis 17C dan obat tidur Alprazolam. Tapi, pada malam kejadian dia ada di tempat latihan menembaknya."

"Petugas Cha yang bertugas menyelidiki ke sana mengirim pesan, dia tidak pernah ada di sana."

"Tapi kartu membernya?"

"Dia menyuruh mantan supir Choi Siwon untuk menggantikannya ke sana. Itu sebabnya dia menemui mantan supir Choi Siwon beberapa hari setelah dia membunuh. Untuk apa? Untuk menyuruhnya segera pergi dan tutup mulut. Sekarang, tahan dia, Jung."

Sesuai perintah Donghae, Yunho langsung memborgol kedua tangan Kim Kibum dan membawa kedua barang bukti yang akan memberatkannya dipersidangan nanti.

"Kalian pikir, bisa menahanku karena kedua benda itu?"

"Kau di beri hak untuk diam dan menunjuk pengacara, sekarang ikut kami ke kantor untuk introgasi lebih lanjut."

.

.

* * *

Introgasi berlangsung alot, Kim Kibum sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama. Jelas-jelas semua bukti mengarah kepadanya, tapi dia terus saja diam dan sesekali tersenyum meremehkan. Yunho yang mengintrogasi, hampir saja kesabarannya habis dan menghajar Kim Kibum. Laki-laki bekulit putih itu saja menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mengejek, kalimat yang dia katakan hanya satu.

"Kau tidak bisa menahanku hanya karena sebuah pistol dan obat tidur."

Tidak usah di beri tahu juga Yunho sudah tahu! Itu sebabnya ia duduk di sini bersama Kim Kibum untuk membuatnya mengaku. Tapi, si brengsek itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Membuat stok sabar Yunho menipis.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak tahan! Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya!"

Jika sudah begitu, terpaksa Donghae yang turun tangan. Donghae masuk ke ruang introgasi, senyuman dingin Kim Kibum langsung menyapa. Dia menatap Donghae tajam, ekspresinya tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah sama sekali. Donghae yakin, kalau bukan gila dia pasti seorang psikopat.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Choi Siwon?"

"Laki-laki bajingan macam dia pantas mati. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat, semua orang akan mati. Aku hanya mempercepat prosesnya saja."

Dia sudah gila! Kim Kibum bicara begitu terus terang pada Donghae, berbeda dengan saat ia bersama Yunho tadi. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Yunho naik darah, ia menendang kursi dan memaki semua orang yang ada di balik ruang introgasi. Mata musangnya menatap tajam ke arah Kim Kibum dari balik kaca.

"Jadi kau yang membunuhnya?"

"Ya."

"Kau mencekokinya dengan obat tidur dan lalu menyerangnya selagi dia tidak berdaya?"

"Tidak."

"Selagi aku masih bersikap baik, jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Kenapa kau membunuh Choi Siwon?"

Sekali lagi Kim Kibum tersenyum, ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sikapnya saat ini benar-benar menunjukan bahwa dia punya kelainan mental, mana ada orang habis membunuh bisa tenang begitu? Dia bahkan selalu tersenyum.

"Saat dia masih menjadi kekasihku, dia ketahuan bermain dengan laki-laki lain di belakangku. Dia menjanjikan ini dan itu padaku, tapi akhirnya dia membuangku. Dia hanya bersenang-senang dengan tubuhku, setelah itu pergi mencari laki-laki lain. Kau pikir laki-laki seperti dia pantas hidup? Dia bahkan mengataiku jalang dan tidak tahu diri karena menginginkan uangnya. Uang? Dia pikir semua bisa selesai dengan uang? Kenapa aku harus tertarik pada uangnya ketika aku mencintainya dengan tulus?"

"Apa alasanmu keluar dari perusahaan?"

"Jelas karena sakit hati! Semua orang di kantor selalu membicarakan aku! Aku di perlakukan seperti sampah! Dia bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya dihadapanku, kau pikir aku bisa tenang dan diam saja? Aku memutuskan keluar dari perusahaan, tidak peduli dengan _project_ yang akan berhenti di tengah jalan. Saat aku ingin melupakannya, dia tiba-tiba datang padaku dan memohon padaku untuk menyelesaikan _project_ yang tertunda. Aku menuruti keinginannya, dengan harapan kami masih bisa berteman. Lalu apa? Dia kembali bersikap kurang ajar padaku. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia kembali memperlakukan aku seperti sampah! Dia dan sepupunya selalu mengolok-olok aku."

"Oleh sebab itu kau membunuhnya?"

"Aku hanya membantunya. Dia bilang tidak bisa tidur, 'kan? Sekarang dia bisa tidur selamanya."

"Kim Kibum!"

"Apa?"

Donghae benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah Kim Kibum. Melihatnya, membuat Donghae teringat pada kasus Sohyun. Apakah pembunuh Sohyun waktu itu juga bersikap sedingin ini? Apakah dia tidak merasa bersalah setelah membunuh Sohyun? Mengingat semua itu, membuat Donghae ingin marah.

"Sekarang katakan, bagaimana caramu membunuh Choi Siwon?"

"Kau yakin punya waktu untuk mendengar penjelasanku? Saat aku selesai dengan penjelasanku, maka Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."

Mendengar nama Eunhyuk di sebut, membuat darah Donghae mendidih. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Kim Kibum lalu memukul wajahnya dengan bogem mentah. Brengsek! Kim Kibum bahkan mencelakai Eunhyuk juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kau mungkin hanya punya waktu limabelas menit sebelum dia kehabisan darah dan akhirnya mati mengenaskan di apartemen Choi Siwon."

Donghae ingin memukul Kim Kibum sekali lagi, tapi waktunya sedang tidak tepat. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia berlari meninggalkan ruang introgasi. Tidak boleh! Eunhyuk tidak boleh kenapa-napa! Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, maka rasa bersalah Donghae akan menjadi dua kali lipat.

 _Kau tidak boleh mati, sialan!_

.

.

* * *

Lutut Donghae lemas dan kepalanya pusing, baju dan tangannya juga masih berlumuran darah. Sejak sampai di rumah sakit, Donghae tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ia terus saja memandangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah Eunhyuk, hatinya gelisah menunggu kabar dari dokter yang sedang menanganinya. Untuk kedua kalinya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Donghae melihat seseorang di ambang mati karena kelalaiannya. Donghae tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika Donghae terlambat datang? Karena kelalaiannya, mungkin satu nyawa akan melayang sia-sia.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, dokter bilang tusukan di perutnya tidak terlalu dalam."

Donghae mengangguk pelan, tidak begitu fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah, kejadian hari ini sama persis dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Donghae kembali duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, dengan tangan dan baju yang berlumuran darah. Tidak, kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu tidak boleh terulang! Eunhyuk tidak boleh mati!

"Detektif Lee?"

"Aku, dokter. Bagaimana?"

"Luka tusuknya tidak terlalu dalam, sehingga tidak melukai organ dalamnya. Hanya saja, dia banyak kehilangan darah. Dia sedang istirahat di dalam, kau sudah boleh masuk. Kapan walinya akan datang?"

"Oh, detektif Jung sedang menghubunginya. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter."

Lutut Donghae masih lemas, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap masuk dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Rasa cemas ini, terasa sangat mencekik. Donghae bahkan lupa, bagaimana cara bernafas yang baik. Sepertinya, sejak tadi ia banyak menahan nafas.

"Tidak usah melihatku dengan wajah semenderita itu! Memangnya ini pemakaman? Aku belum mati!"

Nafas Donghae terasa lebih ringan sekarang, ia bahkan bisa duduk nyaman di samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Mendengar Eunhyuk dalam keadaan sadar dan langsung memakinya seperti itu, membuat Donghae bisa bernafas lega. Lihat wajah si berandalan itu, sangat pucat dan tidak berdaya, tapi mulutnya tetap saja bisa memaki.

"Hanya di tusuk seperti itu tidak akan membuatku mati!"

"Pasien macam apa yang banyak sekali bicara?"

"Pasien macam aku!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau tidak punya otak? Kau selalu menang berkelahi dengan preman manapun, tapi kenapa bisa tertusuk pisau? Kim Kibum bahkan jauh lebih kurus darimu, dan kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya? Lagi pula, sedang apa kau di apartemen Choi Siwon? Kenapa bisa bertemu dengannya di sana?"

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana wajahnya? Dia juga babak belur! Luka di wajahnya bahkan lebih banyak dari luka di wajahku, dia bisa menang karena dia bawa pisau! Ah, kau memang petugas Lee sialan! Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak pasien berdebat? Berencana membunuhku perlahan?"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Aku detektif sekarang! Berhenti memanggilku petugas!"

"Maaf, bisa kalian tenang? Ini rumah sakit."

Mereka berdua langsung tutup mulut rapat-rapat, seorang suster datang dan menegur mereka berdua. Lagi pula, kenapa setiap bertemu mereka selalu berdebat? Bahkan hal yang didebatkan juga tidak penting.

"Lain kali, jangan sampai tertusuk lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang menusukku. Tusukan pisau Kibum tidak ada apa-apanya, di bandingkan tusukanmu."

"Dasar cabul!"

"Kau penikmat cabul!"

"Kau—"

Oke, Donghae harus mengalah—lagi—ini rumah sakit dan Donghae tidak mau membuat keributan di rumah sakit. Donghae menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Nada suaranya harus tetap terjaga, kalau mau berteriak harus menunggu sampai si berandalan ini keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu Kim Kibum di apartemen Choi Siwon?"

"Dia meneleponku. Katanya, kalau aku datang maka dia akan memberitahuku siapa yang membunuh Choi Siwon."

"Dan kau datang begitu saja?"

"Hm."

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa? Kau mau berdebat lagi?"

Tanpa sadar nada suara mereka kembali meninggi, suster yang tadi menegur mereka kembali datang dan memelototi mereka berdua. Donghae membungkuk sopan pada suster itu, ia juga menggumamkan kata maaf sambil terus-terusan membungkuk. Setiap kali berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk, selalu saja ribut. Heran.

"Orangtuamu akan segera datang."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Masalah sepele seperti ini saja harus menelepon orangtuaku, memangnya aku remaja? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Terserah. Lain kali, jangan ikut campur urusan polisi!"

"Kau cemas padaku, ya? Kau manis sekali."

"Terserah!"

Donghae beranjak dari kursinya, ia malas bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk. Percuma sekali ia sempat cemas setengah mati, orang yang dicemaskannya bahkan terlihat sangat sehat. Mulutnya masih bisa memaki dan berkata-kata kotor dengan lancar.

"Hei, petugas Lee!"

"Aku detektif, sialan!"

 _Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau ada di sudut hatiku. Meski tak terlihat, tapi aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu..._

 _Apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti ini?_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, kasus Choi Siwon sudah selesai dan Eunhyuk juga sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Berandalan manis itu sudah kembali ke apartemennya dan kembali ke aktifitas seperti biasanya, berkelahi dan membuat onar. Tapi sayangnya, Donghae tidak akan mengejar-ngejar Eunhyuk atau berandalan lainnya seperti dulu. Sekarang, ia sedang disibukan dengan kasus baru.

Mengingat soal kejar-kejaran, Eunhyuk pasti akan sangat marah dan tidak senang melihat wajah para polisi baru yang kurang tampan. Bocah itu pasti akan mengeluh pada Yoochun, bilang bahwa dia tidak suka di tangkap oleh polisi yang wajahnya tidak enak di pandang. Donghae terkikik geli, entah kenapa ia jadi banyak mengetahui sifat Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencium aroma orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Baunya sedikit tidak enak, karena yang jatuh cinta adalah homofobik munafik."

"Mati sana, Jung!"

"Biasanya, orang yang cepat mati itu yang munafik. Jadi, silahkan duluan."

"Sialan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perkembangan kasus tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Oh, benar. Donghae sedang sibuk mengusut kasus tiga tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya, tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang khusus. Terlalu sulit mengusut kasus yang sudah di tutup. Tapi, menurut senior yang menangani kasus ini, Sohyun terlibat konflik dengan beberapa temannya di perusahaan sebelum akhirnya dia tewas. Katanya, ada beberapa orang yang iri dengan prestasi Sohyun di kantor dan menjadi kesayangan presiden direktur. Maksud kesayangan di sini, bukan dalam arti negatif. Presiden direktur menyukainya karena dia gadis yang tekun, pintar, dan cekatan, hingga tak heran jabatannya cepat naik.

"Aku sedang mencari teman-teman lama Sohyun di perusahaan itu. Aku curiga, mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang membunuh Sohyun. Ku dengar dari Jungsoo _Sunbaenim_ , ada beberapa orang di perusahaan tempat Sohyun bekerja yang iri padanya."

"Akan sulit melakukan penyelidikan tanpa ijin."

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak bertindak gegabah."

"Petugas Lee! Petugas Jung!"

Suara familiar itu menggema di seluruh ruangan, mengundang tatapan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk datang, kali ini dia menggunakan t-shirt putih tipis tanpa lengan dengan _rip jeans_ yang robeknya—lagi-lagi—sampai ke paha. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya menambahkan kesan _cool_ dan _hot_ secara bersamaan. _Well_ , katakan saja dengan singkat. Dia sangat _sexy_.

"Berandalan itu mau sampai kapan memanggil kita petugas? Meski sudah resmi menjadi detektif di kepolisian Korea Selatan, aku tetap merasa jadi petugas kecil ketika mendengarnya memanggilku begitu."

Donghae angkat bahu, ia sudah bosan berdebat dengan Eunhyuk soal petugas dan detektif. Bagi Donghae, selama dia hidup dan masih bisa tertawa selepas itu, tidak masalah Eunhyuk mau memanggilnya apapun juga. Ya, begitu saja sudah cukup.

"Mau apa datang lagi? Wajahmu kenapa lagi?"

"Oh, di hajar oleh pengunjung bar."

"K—kau—melakukan—hm—itu?"

"Itu apa?"

"Hm, BDSM?"

"Memangnya aku sudah gila? Aku justru menolak semua orang yang mau menyentuhku! Makanya aku di hajar."

Mata Donghae membulat, menolak sentuhan orang lain? Bukankah Eunhyuk selalu haus akan sentuhan? Apa kejadian seminggu yang lalu melukai otaknya juga? Kenapa mendadak berubah? Dia kerasukan apa? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Donghae, rasanya luar biasa sekali mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk hari ini.

"Karena aku sudah punya kekasih, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menerima tawaran tusuk-menusuk, hisap-menghisap atau apapun sebutannya."

"Jaga cara bicaramu, Eunhyuk! Ini kantor polisi!"

Tunggu.

Apa katanya?

Kekasih?

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk kecewa, dia sudah punya kekasih rupanya. Kecewa? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Donghae pasti sudah gila. Lupakan yang barusan. Seharusnya Donghae senang, kalau dia sudah punya kekasih. Itu artinya, dia akan berhenti menggoda Donghae.

"Wah, selamat. Ternyata ada juga orang gila yang mau padamu."

"Hm, kau mengakui dirimu sendiri gila rupanya."

"Apa?"

"Kau kekasihku. Siapa lagi? Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kau miliku. Hanya aku. Nanti malam, temui aku di bioskop. Kita nonton film horror. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan. Camkan itu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Eunhyuk berlalu pergi. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan semua orang yang terheran-heran, bahkan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang memegangi tengkuknya karena terkejut. Semua orang berpikir, bahwa Donghae benar-benar berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk. Yunho bahkan sampai tidak bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?"

Yang di tanya masih mematung dan melotot. Jangan tanya! Donghae pun tidak mengerti dengan situasinya sekarang. Tanpa persetujuan apapun darinya, ada orang yang memaksa jadi kekasihnya. Eunhyuk itu orang macam apa sebenarnya? Masuk sembarangan ke dalam hidupnya, kemudian memaksanya untuk jatuh tersungkur. Dalam kebingungannya, Donghae masih bisa tersenyum tipis. Diam-diam, ia merasa lega. Ternyata, kekasihnya bukan orang lain.

"Kau benar-benar munafik! Aku harus memberitahu Jaejoong soal ini. Wah, dia pasti akan sangat terkejut dan langsung memakimu begitu dia punya waktu luang. Kau selalu mencibirku dan Jaejoong, tapi pada akhirnya kau juga sama seperti kami."

Ocehan Yunho hanya numpang lewat saja di telinga Donghae. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Donghae ingin menyingkirkan rasa menggelitik di hatinya, tapi ia justru tersenyum karenanya.

"Hei, kau mulut keran! Lebih baik kita melakukan pengintaian sekarang."

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus memberitahu Jaejoong soal ini!"

 _Aku memungkirinya, tapi sesuatu di sudut hatiku terus melakukan hal yang aku larang..._

.

.

* * *

"Berhentilah main-main, Hyukjae! Datang ke perusahaan dan bekerjalah di sana. Dengar, sejak kematian Siwon, perusahaan jadi tidak stabil. Ambil alih posisi Siwon, agar kau bisa mewarisi apa yang telah ayah perjuangkan."

Sudah hampir dua jam ayahnya mengoceh soal perusahaan, telinga Eunhyuk keriting rasanya. Mau di paksa sampai jungkir balik pun, Eunhyuk tidak akan mau datang ke perusahaan hanya untuk menyelamatkan citra ayahnya. Kenapa harus? Ayahnya saja tidak peduli dengan mimpi atau cita-cita Eunhyuk.

"Ayah akan melakukan apapun untukmu, asal kau datang ke perusahaan."

" _Hwaejangnim_ , aku banyak urusan. Permisi."

"Lee Hyukjae! Sampai kapan kau akan berkeliaran seperti gelandangan? Sampai kapan kau akan jadi berandalan dan membuat ibumu susah? Kau ingin melihat ibumu mati dulu, baru kau mau berhenti?"

Sial! Jika nama ibu sudah di bawa-bawa, Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Terlebih, keadaan ibunya sedang sakit. Eunhyuk tahu, ibunya sakit karena banyak memikirkannya. Apa lagi setelah insiden penusukan waktu itu, ibunya semakin cemas padanya. Tapi egonya masih terlalu tinggi, Eunhyuk tidak mau pulang kalau ayahnya masih saja mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak peduli padanya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibu, ini masalah antara kau dan aku."

"Kau masih marah karena kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu? Ayah melakukannya untukmu!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukku, kau melakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri!"

Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, berani sekali ayahnya membahas itu lagi. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, dia masih berani bicara pada Eunhyuk dan membahasnya seolah-olah kejadian itu hal yang sepele. Tidak tahukah dia? Jika masalah tiga tahun yang lalu terungkap, maka hidup Eunhyuk akan berakhir hari itu juga.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Panggilan ayahnya ia abaikan, Eunhyuk terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan ayahnya. Omong kosong, semua yang dikatakan ayahnya hanya omong kosong. Bagi ayahnya, Eunhyuk hanyalah alat untuk menggerakan perusahaan.

"Hai, kudengar kemarin kau berkelahi dengan pengunjung di bar. Benarkah? Apa kau terluka?"

Kebetulan sekali, Eunhyuk sedang butuh teman bicara dan di sini lah Cho Kyuhyun berada. Menunggunya, di depan gedung perusahaan ayahnya. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat itu menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin, lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Eunhyuk.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku bekerja di sini, kau lupa? Tadi aku melihatmu masuk ke ruangan _Hwaejangnim_ , jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu di sini."

Ah, benar. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan ayahnya. Seingat Eunhyuk, ayahnya Kyuhyun adalah sahabat ayahnya semasa sekolah dulu.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau berkelahi dengan pengunjung di bar?

"Hm."

"Kenapa? Apa kau terluka?"

"Aku menolak ajakan _sex_ nya dan tiba-tiba dia marah. Sepertinya tidak ada. Hanya memar-memar sedikit saja di wajah."

"Tidak biasanya kau menolak ajakan _sex_ dengan tinjumu."

"Aku ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, tapi aku suka bekerja di bar. Kemungkinan, aku hanya akan meninggalkan _sex_ nya dan tetap bekerja di sana sebagai bartender biasa."

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau pasti punya kekasih."

"Begitulah."

Hati Kyuhyun seperti teriris, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum untuk Eunhyuk. Laki-laki yang ia kenal di bar sekitar dua tahun yang lalu itu, akan selalu menjadi mimpi yang sulit di raih. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak kekurangan apapun. Tampan, kaya, pintar, dan lembut. Banyak orang yang akan menyerahkan apapun demi mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur memberikan hatinya pada berandalan yang hobinya bicara kasar dan vulgar.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi kau malah mencari laki-laki lain. Bajingan mana yang sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta, hingga kau rela meninggalkan pekerjaanmu? Huh? Katakan padaku."

"Kita hanya mantan _partner_ _sex_. Kau tidak berhak menyukai aku, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Kalimat itu lagi, dari semua ucapan yang pernah Eunhyuk sampaikan padanya, kalimat itu adalah yang paling Kyuhyun benci.

"Turunkan aku di depan."

" _Mall_?"

"Hm. Aku ada janji dengan pacarku."

Sebelum Eunhyuk benar-benar turun dari mobilnya, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk menahannya. Meski tahu tidak akan bisa memilki Eunhyuk, setidaknya Kyuhyun harus mengatakan sesuatu yang—mungkin—sedikit kasar.

"Kuharap dia laki-laki bajingan yang hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kutunggu kabar kalian putus secepatnya."

Sialan, Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap Eunhyuk serius. Jujur saja, Eunhyuk sedikit berdesir. Tapi bukan karena Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk membayangkan Donghae lah yang berkata seperti itu. Betapa menggairahkannya, kalau Donghae berkata seperti itu pada Eunhyuk dengan suara yang berat dan rendah.

"Cari pacar dan berhentilah mengangguku!"

Eunhyuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun, ia berjalan tergesa-gesa, takut jika Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya dan mengacaukan malam romantisnya bersama Donghae. Meski penampilannya kalem, Kyuhyun bisa sangat menakutkan jika menginginkan sesuatu. Apa lagi, ketika apa yang diinginkannya di sentuh orang lain.

"Oh, petugas Lee datang! Sudah lama menungguku?"

"Detektif Lee, Eunhyuk. Dan aku di sini bukan untuk menunggumu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu—hm, aku sedang mengintai."

"Orang ini tidak pandai berbohong. Kau mau mengintai apa di sini? Huh? Dasar bodoh!"

Donghae berdeham, menutupi rasa gugupnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau datang, tapi perasaannya tidak enak. Takut kalau Eunhyuk menunggunya di sini dan tidak akan pulang sampai ia datang. Oke, itu terlalu hiperbola, terlalu drama. Tapi itulah yang terpikirkan Donghae.

"Kenapa? Kau datang karena cemas padaku? Takut kalau aku akan terus menunggumu di sini, dan tidak akan pulang sampai kau datang. Kau berpikir begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae berdeham. Sialan! Eunhyuk mengetahui isi pikirannya. Memangnya dia dukun? Kenapa sok tahu? Kalaupun memang tahu, haruskan dia mengatakannya kencang-kencang? Dasar tidak tahu malu!

"Diam artinya iya. Dasar naif! Memangnya aku anak anjing? Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tinggal pulang atau mencari laki-laki tampan di sekitar sini untuk aku ajak kencan lalu kuajak ke hotel! Huh!"

"Auh! Mulutmu itu! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa telat? Kau yang mengajakku kemari dan kau juga yang telat datang!"

"Oh, aku ke perusahaan ayahku dulu. Setelah itu bertemu Kyuhyun di jalan, mengobrol sebentar, lalu dia mengantarku kemari. Kenapa?"

"Siapa itu Kyuhyun?"

"Mantan _partner sex_. Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Ya ampun, manisnya Lee Donghae. Cemburu? Cemburu? Cemburu?"

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan!"

Meski Donghae terus mengatainya sialan, bodoh, dan sebagainya, Eunhyuk tetap merasa gembira. Mulutnya memang memaki, tapi tatapan hangat Donghae padanya bisa di lihat dengan jelas. Donghae selalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan cemas, lembut, dan berbinar. Donghae itu tipe laki-laki yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena matanya selalu berkata jujur.

"Kau belum mengobati lukamu?"

"Tidak sempat."

"Ikut denganku."

"Ke hotel?"

"Rumah!"

"Ah, kau mau melakukannya di rumah."

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, ia menggeram kesal sambil menatap tajam wajah Eunhyuk. Ingin rasanya menyumpal mulut Eunhyuk dengan sesuatu!

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu!"

"Setelah selesai mengobati luka, bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Langkah Donghae terhenti, ia menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk. Kali ini, ia tidak akan terjebak lagi. Mata Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sungguh-sungguh, dalam hati ia membulatkan tekad untuk menolak keinginan Eunhyuk. Kata-kata penolakan sudah ada di tenggorokan, Donghae hanya perlu membuang nafas dan kata-kata itu akan keluar. Tapi sialnya, kata-kata itu tertelan kembali. Bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk memainkan bibirnya, menyatukan kedua tangannya di dada lalu merengek dan memohon.

"Boleh, ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Orang yang menghajarku di bar pasti akan mencariku ke rumah, lalu dia—"

"Aku tidak—"

"Boleh? Terima kasih."

"Sialan!"

 _Alangkah baiknya jika setiap hari seperti ini. Bertengkar, berdebat, dan tertawa bersamamu..._

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pembunuh kekasihmu tertangkap?"

Donghae diam sejenak, matanya masih fokus mengolesi luka-luka di wajah Eunhyuk dengan salep dan antiseptic. Jika di lihat dari dekat, ada banyak sekali bekas luka di wajahnya. Di dahinya ada satu bekas jahitan, di bawah matanya seperti ada luka sobek kecil, dan masih banyak lagi luka-luka lainnya. Terutama di bagian lengan dan perut. Bekas luka tusukan yang di torehkan Kim Kibum masih membekas dengan jelas. Mengingat hal itu, Donghae mendadak ingin marah dan menghajar Kim Kibum.

"Bertanya, kenapa dia membunuh Sohyun?"

"Hanya bertanya?"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Menghajarnya? Membunuhnya juga? Apapun yang aku lakukan, tidak akan merubah apapun. Sohyun juga tidak akan tiba-tiba hidup lagi."

Semakin dekat dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk semakin merasa Donghae terlalu polos dan naif sebagai laki-laki. Hatinya terlalu baik dan tidak punya dendam sama sekali. Eunhyuk penasaran, apa Donghae tidak lelah menjadi manusia baik-baik? Menjadi baik repot, kadang ada saja orang tidak tahu diri yang memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain.

"Lalu, bisakah kau melupakan Sohyun dan membiarkan aku mengisi tempatnya di hatimu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya lalu melemparkan pakaian yang baru ia ambil dari lemari ke wajah Eunhyuk.

"Pakai baju! Atau aku usir kau!"

Pemandangan Eunhyuk yang telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana dalamnya, sungguh membuat Donghae risih. Matanya terus saja melirik Eunhyuk secara otomatis, bahkan saat berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya akan tetap melirik ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan kebiasaan telanjangnya, benar-benar membuat Donghae kelimpungan!

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kalau dulu Donghae akan menjawab tidak dengan mantap pada semua orang yang mengaku suka padanya, kenapa hari ini sulit sekali berkata tidak? Donghae malah menatap Eunhyuk dan berpikir, jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya pada Eunhyuk? donghae tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam hatinya, tapi Eunhyuk sudah masuk kesana tanpa ijin. Dia bahkan menempati tempat yang istimewa tanpa Donghae sadari.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae, memeluknya dari belakang, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghae.

"Lepas!"

"Meskipun kau terus mendorongku agar terus menjauh, aku akan bangun lagi dan terus datang padamu. Aku akan terus melakukannya sampai kau jatuh dan tersungkur untukku."

"Lepaskan a—"

Donghae berbalik untuk melepaskan rengkuhan Eunhyuk, tapi kemudian wajah mereka bertemu dan Eunhyuk menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Donghae yang awalnya menolak, mulai terbawa suasana. Ia meraih pinggang Eunhyuk agar mendekat padanya, lalu memperdalam pagutan mereka. Sejak awal, Donghae selalu menolak semua ini. Hanya berusaha, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar menolak.

Tangan mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bisa diam. Donghae meraba seluruh lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk sibuk memereteli kancing piyama Donghae. Kalau tahu akan di lepas, untuk apa Donghae repot-repot mengancingkannya?

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae ke tempat tidur, sehingga Eunhyuk berada di atas tubuh Donghae. Bibir mereka masih bertaut, bagian bawah mereka juga beradu dengan intim.

 _Yunho Calling..._

Pagutan bibir mereka terlepas, Donghae meraih ponselnya yang berada di samping kepalanya. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah masam Eunhyuk, ia mendorong Eunhyuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat panggilan Yunho. Biasanya, ada yang sangat penting kalau dia menelepon malam-malam begini.

"Ada apa?"

" _Laporan tentang Kim Kibum sudah selesai, kronologi saat dia membunuh Choi Siwon juga sudah terperinci. Tapi—"_

"Tapi apa?"

" _Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus tiga tahun yang lalu."_

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, ternyata dugaannya salah. Sepertinya, mulai besok Donghae akan melakukan penyelidikan diam-diam mengenai kasus tiga tahun yang lalu. Bagaimanapun caranya, Donghae harus menangkap pembunuh Sohyun.

"Aku akan ke kantor untuk melihat laporannya."

" _Hm, kutunggu."_

Melihat Donghae melepaskan piyamanya, lalu berganti pakaian dengan setelan kemeja, membuat Eunhyuk menganga tidak percaya. Apa-apaan Donghae sialan itu? Dia berencana meninggalkan Eunhyuk dalam keadaan yang sudah terlanjur? Mereka sudah setengah jalan tadi!

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kantor, melihat laporan Kim Kibum."

"Lalu aku?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sudah setengah tegang!"

"Ah, selesaikan saja sendiri. Aku pergi."

"Lee Donghae, bajingan! Terkutuk kau!"

 _Jangan bertanya karena jawabannya sudah jelas. Kau sudah menempati tempat yang istimewa, bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya. Aku hanya terlalu naif untuk mengakui semua itu..._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai, gak bosen-bosennya saya minta maaf kl masih ada typo dan berantakan ^^**

 **Ih! saya mau publish pas udah lebaran...eh taunya saya malah datang bulan...gak ada kegiatan pas malem jadi ya ngetik deh beginian heheheh ini ada yg nyumpahin saya dapet deh pasti =_= hahahah**

 **Oke, hm maaf kl ini gak bagus dan gak masuk akal, kejadian crime di atas pure pemikiran saya. krn saya bukan penjahat beneran, jadi mungkin ada banyak kekurangannya. maaf ya,semua berdasarkan imajinasi aja bukan hal nyata, jadi jangan terlalu di sangkut2in sm kasus beneran ya ^^ bedakan mana fiksi mana yg nyata heheh. saya baru belajar nulis genre crime, jadi pasti banyak kekurangannya ^^ maaf jg kl imajinasinya terbatas cm sampe di situ... sejujurnya saya emang kurang yakin kl harus nulis crime, tp saya pengen keluar dr zona nyaman yg itu2 aja, jadilah saya nekad nulis ini hahahah. maaf ya..**

 **Oh, terima kasih kritik dan saran di chapter kemarin, sudah di perbaiki ^^ jadi semoga makin nyaman bacanya ^^**

 **Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas kekurangan di sana-sinnya, setiap harinya saya selalu berusaha memperbaiki cara menulis saya dan berusaha yg terbaik ^^ makasih buat semua yang selalu nyemangatin saya ^^**

 **Oke, ini panjang banget ya ampun =_=**

 **Love you guys ^^ LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUUUUU ^^**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, mohon maaf lahir batin ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	5. Something Between Us

**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You've got to fortify my love, you should be mine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **DESEMBER, 2012**_

 _"Kapan pulang? Aku ingin kau melihat barang-barang yang baru kubeli. Kalau bisa pulang cepat hari ini, mampirlah sebentar ke apartmenku."_

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya, Jungsoo _Sunbaenim_ memberiku banyak tugas hari ini. Tapi aku janji, hari ini pasti datang ke apartemenmu."

 _"Hm, aku menunggumu."_

Pernikahan mereka tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tapi Donghae masih saja sibuk mengurus ini dan itu di kantor. Park Jungsoo, senior Donghae di kepolisian memberinya banyak tugas. Kebetulan, Jungsoo sedang menangani banyak kasus pembunuhan dan peredaran obat terlarang, jadi Donghae kebagian tugas untuk menyusun semua laporan penyelidikan yang telah dilakukan seniornya itu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, tapi Donghae masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mungkin masih ada sekitar tiga atau empat berkas kasus yang belum Donghae susun. Hatinya mendadak gelisah, ia ingin pulang cepat hari ini karena Sohyun pasti sedang menunggunya. Hari pernikahan mereka tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tapi mereka tidak punya waktu banyak untuk saling bertemu. Entah itu karena Donghae yang sibuk di kepolisian, atau Sohyun yang sibuk di perusahaan. Semenjak jabatannya naik, Sohyun semakin sibuk. Menjadi manager keuangan di sebuah perusahaan sekelas Hyundai Group bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, banyak tekanan yang di terima Sohyun. Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae mendengar Sohyun mengeluh soal itu.

" _Sunbaenim_ , laporan kasus sudah aku susun semua. Hm, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, pulang lah. Beberapa hari lagi kau akan menikah, tapi aku malah memberimu banyak tugas."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, _Sunbaenim_."

Donghae berlari kecil menuju mobilnya, ia tidak sabar melihat calon istrinya. Rasa rindu yang membuncah, membuat Donghae tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sepanjang jalan, Donghae memikirkan banyak hal bahagia yang akan terjadi padanya dan Sohyun nanti. Membayangkan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia, juga mencintai Sohyun selamanya.

"Sohyun? Aku datang."

Aneh, bukankah Sohyun bilang akan menunggunya? Kenapa dia tidak ada? Barang-barang yang di sebutkan Sohyun di telepon tadi, tergeletak begitu saja di ruang tengah. Donghae tahu betul, Sohyun bukanlah orang yang berantakan. Meski hanya pergi ke kamar mandi, dia akan terlebih dahulu membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat. Begitulah Sohyun, rapi, teratur, dan bersih.

"Sohyun? Jangan bercanda, Joo Sohyun! Kau dimana?"

Perasaan Donghae mendadak tidak enak, Sohyun tidak ada dimanapun. Di dapur, kamar, dan kamar mandi, dia tidak ada dimanapun. Donghae buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menekan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Tidak ada jawaban, ponsel Sohyun mati.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Donghae terkesiap begitu mendengar jeritan minta tolong, ia keluar terburu-buru dari apartemen Sohyun untuk mencari siapa yang menjerit minta tolong. Sepetinya sumber suara dari tangga darurat. Hatinya yang memang sejak awal sudah gelisah, semakin tidak tenang. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sohyun, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"T—tolong!"

Seorang perempuan paruh baya muncul dari pintu tangga darurat, tubuhnya gemetar dan nada suaranya penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?"

"A—ada yang terluka. Seseorang terluka di bawah sana."

Donghae membuka pintu tangga darurat itu perlahan, seseorang bersimbah darah dalam keadaan telungkup. Seseorang itu—dia—dia, Joo Sohyun. Joo Sohyun calon istrinya. Donghae mematung sejenak, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdegup menyaksikan tubuh kekasihnya terbujur kaku tidak berdaya.

"S—sohyun. Joo Sohyun!"

Dengan pikiran yang kacau, Donghae menelepon ambulans, kemudian menelepon ke kantor polisi. Ragu-ragu, Donghae menekan nadi Sohyun, berharap gadisnya masih hidup dan bisa diselamatkan.

"Tidak mungkin! Bangun, Sohyun! Bangun, Joo Sohyun!"

Tidak lama kemudian, ambulans dan beberapa polisi datang. Mereka sibuk memasang garis polisi dan membawa jasad Sohyun ke ambulans. Donghae masih duduk ditempatnya, mematung dan membeku. Beberapa orang polisi menghampiri Donghae, bertanya soal kronologi kejadian. Tapi pikiran Donghae seperti kosong, ia tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Tuan? Kau dengar kami? Apa yang terjadi?"

Karena tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan, akhirnya Donghae di giring ke kantor polisi bersama perempuan paruh baya yang menemukan Sohyun pertama kali.

"Jadi, gadis itu sudah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa saat kau sampai di sana?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan, pikirannya masih kacau dan kalut. Ada puluhan pertanyaan yang di ajukan padanya di ruang introgasi, tapi tidak satupun yang Donghae jawab dengan benar. Donghae hanya mampu mengangguk atau menggeleng saja.

"Donghae, aku janji padamu akan mengungkap kasus ini. Oh, aku menemukan ini di apartemen Sohyun."

Jungsoo menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Donghae, kemudian Donghae membacanya dengan seksama. Hanya pesan singkat permintaan maaf yang di tulis langsung oleh Sohyun. Minta maaf? Untuk apa? Kenapa? Donghae tidak mengerti!

"Bunuh diri? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Sohyun baru saja—"

"Aku tahu. Kau pulang saja dulu, aku akan mengabarimu kalau ada perkembangan."

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Jadi, Kim Kibum menyuruh Choi Siwon datang ke _basement_ lewat tangga darurat setelah menghancurkan semua CCTV? Kenapa dia mau? Memangnya dia bodoh?"

Yunho memukul kepala Donghae dengan map yang dipegangnya. Lihat dia, cara bicaranya mulai sembarangan seperti si berandalan itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara seenaknya pada orang yang sudah meninggal? Tidak sopan!

"Kim Kibum mengancamnya! Kalau dia tidak datang, maka Kim Heechul yang akan membayar kesalahannya."

"Oh. Lalu, setelah turun ke _basement_ apa yang terjadi?"

Padahal laporannya sudah terperinci dengan jelas, Yunho sudah menyusunnya sedemikian rupa sampai ia harus lembur di kantor demi menyelesaikan laporan kasus. Tapi Donghae si kaki pendek ini, terus saja bertanya pada Yunho tanpa mau membaca laporan yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Mau tidak mau, Yunho kembali membuka mapnya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sudah jelas pada Donghae. Biar saja, mungkin otak Donghae sependek kakinya, jadi Yunho harus membacakan laporannya pada Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar pemalas! Apa susahnya membaca sendiri?"

"Bacakan saja!"

"Setelah turun ke _basement_ , Choi Siwon naik ke mobil Kim Kibum. Mereka pergi menuju gedung Hyundai, tepatnya ke atap. Di sana mereka sempat adu mulut dan akhirnya Kim Kibum menodongkan pistolnya pada Choi Siwon."

"Choi Siwon terpojok, lalu dia jatuh dari atap gedung. Benar begitu?"

"Hm. Oh, mengenai obat tidur, itu memang benar Kim Kibum yang menukarnya. Tujuannya, untuk membunuh Choi Siwon secara perlahan. Dia tahu, daya tahan tubuh Choi Siwon terhadap obat dosis tinggi sangat lemah, itu sebabnya dia menukar obat dosis rendah milik Choi Siwon dengan obat yang dosisnya sangat tinggi."

"Karena Choi Siwon tak kunjung mati juga, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membunuh Choi Siwon di atap agar terlihat seperti bunuh diri?"

"Tepat!"

"Ah, aku harap hukuman penjaranya seumur hidup! Kapan sidang akan dilakukan?"

"Lusa."

Pembahasan seputar kronologi pembunuhan Choi Siwon terhenti, Yunho tiba-tiba memperhatikan Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa?"

"Hm, mengenai Sohyun."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu betul dia bekerja di Hyundai Group dan kau juga tahu, Eunhyuk adalah anak dari pemilik Hyundai Group. Menurutmu apa?"

Donghae diam sejenak. Sebenarnya, sebelum Yunho berpikir kesana, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu berpikir kesana. Hanya saja, Donghae mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Ada banyak kemungkinan, tapi tidak mungkin Eunhyuk mengetahui soal kematian Sohyun. Setahu Donghae, Eunhyuk sangat benci datang ke perusahaan. Jadi, mana tahu dia soal apa yang terjadi di perusahaan? Benarkan?

"Sudahlah. Aku akan membawa laporan Choi Siwon ke rumah, Eunhyuk sedang menungguku."

"Kau sedang bersamanya?"

"Hm."

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, tidak mau jadi kekasihnya, dan tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya, jangan memberinya harapan palsu. Kalau tidak ada rasa apa-apa, sebaiknya tinggalkan dia."

Ucapan Yunho bagai angin lalu, Donghae tidak ingin mendengarnya atau membahasnya. Donghae tahu, ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Terjebak dalam hubungan ' _Some_ ' bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi Donghae ragu jika harus melangkah lebih dari ini.

 _Aku ragu untuk melangkah maju, tapi aku takut untuk kembali mundur..._

.

.

* * *

"Kau! Kau mau kemana?"

Melihat Eunhyuk keluar malam-malam dengan t-shirt tanpa lengan dan berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya, membuat mata Donghae mendelik tajam. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah itu berdiri sedemikian rupa, seperti menunggu seseorang untuk memangsanya. Donghae hanya meninggalkannya selama beberapa jam saja dan dia sudah berulah. Sepertinya, lain kali Donghae harus memborgolnya saat ia pergi. Jadi, dia tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa ijin dari Donghae.

 _Well_ , mulai posesif.

"Oh, Kyuhyun menelepon. Katanya, ada yang mau dia bicarakan."

"Lalu, kau mau pergi begitu saja? Ini sudah larut malam."

"Kau juga tadi pergi begitu saja! Dan jangan lupa, aku memang terbiasa keluar malam."

"Tapi—"

"Oh, dia sudah datang."

Sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam berhenti tepat dihadapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tatapan Donghae berubah menjadi garang, seperti melihat musuh yang akan memangsa buruannya. Baru melihat mobilnya saja, Donghae sudah mengerutkan alisnya dan memasang wajah tidak ramahnya bagaimana kalau melihat wajahnya nanti?

"Cepat masuk, Hyuk."

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat turun, lalu menyapa Donghae dengan sopan. Sopan? Tidak sama sekali! Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum meremehkan dan melihat Donghae dari atas sampai bawah setelah ia membungkuk. Menyebalkan!

"Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih pengobatannya."

Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat membuka pintu mobil, Donghae terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Demi Tuhan! Itu gerakan yang refleks, Donghae sendiri tidak menyadari pergerakan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"I—tu—hm, kau mau kemana?"

"Club malam."

"Jangan pergi."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku—"

Sudah bisa Eunhyuk tebak, raut wajah Donghae pasti seperti itu. Bingung dan ragu. Eunhyuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae, kemudian menatap Donghae serius.

"Kalau kau belum bisa menjawabnya, jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk melakukan perintahmu."

Kata-kata Eunhyuk menusuk tepat di jantung Donghae, telak memukul kepalanya, dan membuatnya sadar, mereka tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Akhirnya mobil hitam Kyuhyun meluncur jauh, semakin jauh dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan mata Donghae.

"Sialan!"

Donghae kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyusul mereka berdua ke club malam. Lagi-lagi, Donghae melakukan hal di luar kebiasaannya. Datang ke club malam seperti ini, tidak pernah Donghae lakukan sebelumnya. Pernah sekali Yunho memaksanya untuk datang, tapi Donghae menolak ajakannya dengan segala cara. Tapi sekarang? Donghae bahkan datang dengan sukarela.

Eunhyuk merubah dunianya menjadi terbalik!

Hal pertama saat Donghae sampai adalah para penjaga di depan pintu masuk meminta Donghae mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya. Ah, mencegah anak di bawah umur masuk. Donghae mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya, kemudian dipersilahkan masuk. Dentuman musik menghentak langsung masuk menyapa gendang telinga Donghae, liukan orang-orang yang ada di lantai dansa pun semakin menggila, mengikuti alunan musik yang menghentak. Tapi Donghae tidak peduli dengan semua itu! Ia datang kemari untuk mencari Eunhyuk. Mata sendunya menatap satu-persatu meja yang ada di pojokan, berharap menemukan Eunhyuk secepatnya dan pergi dari tempat bising ini.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyusulku."

Donghae berbalik, ia melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat berantakan. _Well_ , mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat darah Donghae mendidih.

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu meskipun kau memaksaku. Ingat? Aku bukan perempuan yang harus kau jaga atau kau lindungi 24 jam. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kau tidak usah cemas. Aku akan datang ke apartemenmu setelah urusanku di sini selesai. Jadi, kau pulang duluan saja."

Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk pergi begitu saja. Tanpa membiarkan Donghae mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Eunhyuk!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi tidak berbalik sama sekali.

"Aku benar-benar akan menunggumu di rumah. Seperti anak anjing."

Eunhyuk berdecih, ia tahu Donghae sedang menyindirnya. Namun Eunhyuk tetap tidak bergeming, tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk berbalik atau membalas kata-kata Donghae.

"Dia sudah pergi. Jadi, bisa kita bicara sekarang?"

Eunhyuk mendengus sebal, ia duduk di meja paling ujung dengan raut wajah tidak ramah. Rencananya menghabiskan malam romantis bersama Donghae hancur sudah! Semua gara-gara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menelepon dan mengancam akan membeberkan semuanya jika Eunhyuk menolak menemuinya. Dia benar-benar titisan setan!

"Apa maumu?"

"Jadi, kekasihmu si polisi itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan semua itu padamu."

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya?"

Di bahas lagi. Eunhyuk meneguk segelas _wine_ yang ada dihadapannya dengan sekali teguk, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Hei, bukan begitu cara minum _wine_! Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya maniak _wine_ , tidak terima jika ada orang yang meminum _wine_ dengan cara yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara minum _wine_!"

"Cepat atau lambat aku akan memberitahunya, kau tidak usah ikut campur masalahku."

"Aku tidak ingin kau disakiti."

"Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Berdiri tepat dibelakangmu, bersiap untuk memelukmu."

 _Well_ , itu kata-kata yang sangat sentimentil. Seharusnya menyentuh, tapi Eunhyuk malah merasa itu tindakan bodoh. Untuk apa memeluknya? Eunhyuk bukan perempuan yang akan menangis setelah disakiti. Bila saat itu benar-benar terjadi, maka Eunhyuk akan melampiaskan semua kemarahan dan kesedihannya dengan caranya sendiri. Berkelahi atau mabuk, bukan menangis dipelukan seseorang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melihatnya hancur dan membencimu, sebaiknya jauhi dia."

"Aku akan terus melangkah, jika aku menemui jalan buntu maka aku akan datang padamu."

"Menyerah?"

"Meminta bantuan. Oke, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Sekarang, katakan apa maumu?"

Kyuhyun meneguk _wine_ nya dengan gaya yang elegan. Bukan bergaya, memang begitulah gesture tubuhnya. Penuh dengan kharisma dan elegan. _Wine_ digelasnya terisisa seteguk lagi, namun Kyuhyun tidak menghabiskannya dan kembali meletakan gelasnya di meja. Mata kelamnya menatap Eunhyuk serius, mengajak Eunhyuk untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak ingin begini, tapi ayahmu memintaku untuk membujukmu datang ke perusahaan."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Dengar, dia sudah menemukan kelemahanmu. Kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu, bukan?"

Sepertinya, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari Lee Kanghun _Hwaejangnim_. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia harus menjadi anak dari orang seperti dia. Memaksa, mengancam, dan memanipulasi orang adalah keahliannya.

"Besok pagi, sekretaris Kang akan menjemputmu. Kau tidak punya setelan jas, 'kan? Aku sudah meminta sekretaris Kang untuk membelikanmu beberapa setel jas. Pakai itu ke kantor! Kalau kau berani memakai celana tidak layak pakai, maka aku yang akan memakaikan jas itu padamu dengan paksa. Mengerti?"

"Hm."

"Oh, dan hitamkan rambutmu!"

Eunhyuk menyentuh rambutnya, dihitamkan? Kyuhyun memang brengsek! Bagaimana bisa ia menghitamkan rambutnya? Warna pirang sangat cocok dengannya, itu yang membuatnya tampak lebih _sexy_.

"Perusahaan bukan tempat untuk menggoda orang, jadi hitamkan rambutmu sebelum datang ke perusahaan."

 _Brengsek..._

.

.

* * *

Donghae membanting jaket kulit hitamnya ke lantai, emosinya memuncak saat mengingat penolakan Eunhyuk di club malam tadi. Apa katanya? Tidak akan ikut, meskipun di paksa? Dia sudah gila! Memangnya dia siapa berani menolak Donghae? Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak tahu kenapa ia harus marah? Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat darah Donghae mendidih. Oh, senyuman miring laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Donghae benar-benar ingin memukul wajahnya ketika mengingat senyum itu. Apa? Dia meremehkan? Mengejek? Sialan!

 _Partner sex_? Donghae tidak yakin, hubungan mereka sebatas itu saja. Setidaknya, kalau pernah melakukan hubungan _sex_ , mereka akan merasakan sesuatu. Buktinya, Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda setelah—

Apa?

Donghae berdeham, pikirannya kembali menjadi kotor dan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Padahal, saat ini ia sedang marah pada bocah penggoda itu.

"Kau marah?"

Meski mendengar dengan jelas dan tahu suara milik siapa itu, Donghae mengabaikannya. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan melangkah ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air putih. Ya, setidaknya dia benar-benar datang ke apartemen Donghae dan menepati janjinya.

"Kau benar-benar marah? Lihat, keinginanmu baru di tolak sekali dan kau sudah semarah ini. Sekarang, kau sudah paham bagaimana rasanya di tolak dan diabaikan? Huh? Seharusnya kau lebih memahami aku."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, Donghae terus-terusan meneguk air putih dan mengabaikan Eunhyuk. Persetan dengan perutnya yang mulai kembung karena terlalu banyak minum air, kemarahannya saat ini lebih penting. Donghae harus bertahan dan tidak bicara pada Eunhyuk, agar dia mempelajari pelajarannya.

Pelajaran apa?

Terserah, Donghae bahkan tidak mau tahu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang saja. Kunci cadangan yang kau berikan padaku, aku simpan di dekat televisi."

"Saat sesama laki-laki pacaran, bagaimana harus memulainya?"

Bertahan? Omong kosong! Pada akhirnya Donghae tetap mengajak bicara Eunhyuk duluan. Ia meletakan gelasnya dan menatap punggung Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh harap. Berharap dia akan berbalik dan tidak jadi pulang.

Konyol.

"Hm?"

Eunhyuk sudah sampai di depan televisi dan bersiap meninggalkan apartemen Donghae, tapi kemudian pertanyaan aneh Donghae membuat niatnya urung. Ada apa dengannya? Menolak bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara dia malah melontarkan pertanyaan aneh.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini, aku juga tidak bisa berkata-kata romantis. Jadi, kau mau aku memanggilmu apa? Sayang? _Baby_? Hyuk?"

"Aku—"

"Ah, khusus untuk panggilan sayang atau _baby_ , hanya akan aku lakukan saat kita berdua saja. Mulai hari ini, kau harus menuruti apa kataku."

Yang tadi itu, pernyataan cinta? Haruskah Eunhyuk melompat kegirangan sekarang? Eunhyuk ingin menahan senyumnya dan memasang wajah tidak peduli, tapi wajah canggung Donghae terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan. Dia menunduk dan memainkan ujung kakinya setelah menyatakan cinta. Dan seperti yang Yunho bilang, saat dia menginginkan sesuatu tapi malu, maka dia akan memasang wajah sok acuh. Manisnya.

"Kau menyatakan cinta?"

"Ah, kenapa terdengar sangat menggelikan? Jangan di bahas!"

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae ke dapur, ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Donghae. Kepalanya ia miringkan agar bisa melihat wajah Donghae, wajah tampannya yang sedang malu-malu.

"Mana ada orang yang menyatakan cinta segalak itu? Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan lebih halus lagi. Lebih manis."

Banyak mau! Untuk mengatakan semua itu saja, butuh keberanian yang ekstra. Donghae harus membuang gengsi dan harga dirinya melakukan semua itu, dan Eunhyuk masih meminta lebih? Haruskah Donghae menarik kembali kata-katanya? Malu sekali!

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan bocah itu?"

Donghae berbalik, memegang erat kedua lengan Eunhyuk dan memenjarakan pandangannya agar hanya terfokus pada Donghae.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Haruskah kau menyebut namanya di depanku?"

"Sedikit _making out_? Menyelesaikan apa yang tidak kau selesaikan."

"Kau—"

Donghae tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, membayangkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun saling menyentuh dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing, membuat Donghae naik darah. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah Eunhyuk yang duluan mengklaim bahwa mereka pacaran? Kenapa masih mau di sentuh orang? Ah, bocah sialan! Dia benar-benar cari gara-gara rupanya. Oke, Donghae memang salah karena meninggalkan Eunhyuk dalam keadaan yang tidak seharusnya. Tapi, apa harus dia menyelesaikannya dengan orang lain? Donghae bisa melakukannya! Dia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar saja. Apa sulit baginya untuk bersabar?

Dan sekarang, Donghae menjadi sosok yang ingin dibutuhkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Cemburu?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Jika Donghae memasang wajah masam dan nada bicaranya mulai tinggi, apa itu namanya? Tidak usah ditanyakan, karena jawabannya sudah jelas! Dan apa-apaan itu? Eunhyuk memasang wajah menggodanya dan menggerakan jemari nakalnya di dada Donghae. Oke, Donghae tidak tahan lagi. Tidak peduli ini sudah jam dua malam, kesabaran Donghae sudah pada batas limit. Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar, ia membantingnya ke tempat tidur, lalu menindihnya sebelum Eunhyuk sempat bergerak.

" _Easy, dude_! _I'm still here_."

Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, Eunhyuk melucuti pakaiannya tanpa di perintah. Matanya menatap Donghae seduktif, gerakan tangannya semakin melambat saat melepas bagian bawahnya. Eunhyuk ingin sekali menurunkan celana dalamnya sekaligus, tapi melihat mata Donghae yang tampak sangat kelaparan, Eunhyuk jadi ingin menggodanya dulu. Ingin melihat, akan bagaimana reaksinya?

"Kau ingin aku membuka ini juga?"

Oh, sialan! Donghae sudah dalam keadaan tinggi dan Eunhyuk malah mengajaknya main-main. Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa, Donghae melepaskan kemejanya dan celana panjangnya. Meninggalkan celana pendek ketat yang membungkus bagian bawahnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Eunhyuk."

Donghae meninggalkan tempat tidur, ia memungut jaket kulit yang tadi ia buang di lantai dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

Sebuah borgol.

 _Hell_! Eunhyuk tidak tahu, Donghae yang selalu kelihatan dingin dan polos ini, ternyata sangat liar. Tapi Eunhyuk suka, baik Donghae yang polos atau yang seperti sekarang, keduanya Eunhyuk suka.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, _dude_."

Donghae memborgol kedua tangan Eunhyuk di belakang, membuat Eunhyuk mau tidak mau menjadi telungkup dan akhirnya di buat menungging oleh Donghae. Telapak tangan Donghae menyentuh punggung telanjang Eunhyuk, menyentuhnya dengan seduktif hingga mengundang pekikan dan lenguhan manis Eunhyuk.

"Suka, hm?"

"Sudah hampir pagi, lakukan dengan cepat!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menuruti perintahmu."

Donghae mengigit kecil daun telinga Eunhyuk, kemudian turun untuk menjilati tengkuk dan sebagian bahu Eunhyuk. Telapak tangannya masih meraba seluruh lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk, saat sampai di puncak dadanya, Donghae memainkannya dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk memekik, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal karena tangannya terborgol di belakang.

"Suka saat aku menyentuhmu dan memainkan tubuhmu, hm?"

" _Shit_! Dari mana kau belajar kalimat kotor seperti itu?"

"Darimu, master."

Panggilan seduktif Donghae langsung menaikan hasrat Eunhyuk, miliknya bahkan tegang tanpa sentuhan sedikitpun. _Hell_ , yeah! Tubuhnya bereaksi sangat jujur terhadap sentuhan kecil Donghae.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

Donghae menarik celana dalam Eunhyuk sampai sebatas paha, kemudian mendorong miliknya untuk masuk sedikit demi sedikit, menyiksa Eunhyuk dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Kau merasakannya? Bagaimana aku masuk dan menyentuh titik terdalammu."

"Donghae, _please_."

Eunhyuk tak sanggup berkata-kata, semua yang dilakukan Donghae pada tubuhnya, membuatnya melayang. Terlalu nikmat untuk di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Gerakan mereka semakin teratur, semakin lama, semakin cepat dan brutal.

"Donghae— _ngh_ , _slow down_ , _baby_. _It's too much_."

Keterlaluan! Sentuhan Donghae sangat keterlaluan! Entah dia melakukannya dengan kasar atau lembut, Eunhyuk tetap akan mengemis kenikmatan padanya. Mengerang untuknya dan memuja sentuhannya. Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasakan _sex_ sehebat ini.

"Akan aku keluarkan di dalam dan membuatmu penuh."

" _Do it_!"

"Eunhyuk, aku— _ah_!"

Tautan mereka terlepas begitu sampai sampai di puncak, Donghae membalikan tubuh Eunhyuk dan langsung memagut bibirnya. Ia baru ingat, tidak menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk sejak permainan mereka di mulai. Padahal, bibir Eunhyuk adalah bagian yang paling ia sukai.

"Hei, tanganku sakit."

"Maaf."

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan terpaksa, ia harus membuka borgolnya agar Eunhyuk lebih leluasa.

" _Kinky_! Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seperti ini!"

"Kau suka?"

"Hm. Nomong-ngomong, aku di paksa kembali ke perusahaan. Jadi, mulai besok aku kan bekerja di perusahaan."

"Itu bagus. Jadi, kau tidak perlu bekerja di bar itu lagi."

Hening sesaat, Eunhyuk memandang langit-langit kamar Donghae dengan pandangan menerawang. Ingin jujur, tapi bibirnya seperti terkunci dan sulit mengucapkan kata-kata. Ada satu kebenaran yang harus Donghae tahu, tapi Eunhyuk tidak yakin dan tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani sekarang sudah cukup bahagia, meskipun Eunhyuk harus tetap menyimpan rapat rahasia itu.

 _Biarkan aku menjadi orang yang egois kali ini saja..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Ini semua laporan kasus tiga tahun yang lalu. Hanya itu yang bisa aku dapatkan, sulit mendapatkan laporan yang lain karena kasus sudah di tutup. Aku harap kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang gegabah, kau tahu? Posisimu dipertaruhkan. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk melakukan penyelidikan ulang pada kasus ini. Tapi ingat, kau tidak bisa sembarangan atau gegabah."

Donghae mengangguk, ia sudah mendengar Jungsoo mengoceh hal yang sama hampir sepuluh kali. Donghae tahu dia cemas, tapi mengulang kalimat yang sama kurang dari sepuluh menit, sangatlah berlebihan. Ayolah, Donghae bukan anak kecil yang harus di beritahu berkali-kali. Tanpa di dikte pun, Donghae sudah tahu apa saja yang tidak boleh ia langgar.

"Dari mana kau akan mulai?"

Suara Yunho membuyarkan konsentrasi Donghae, ia menutup mapnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Tidak sopan, tapi memang biasanya juga seperti itu.

"Aku akan menemui teman-temannya yang masih bekerja di Hyundai Group, setelah itu baru aku pikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

"Seandainya, kalau Sohyun benar-benar di bunuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Donghae bingung, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan. Ada dendam? Tentu saja! Donghae punya dendam dan ada hasrat untuk membalas dendam pada pembunuhnya. Hanya saja, dendamnya akan terasa sia-sia karena apapun yang ia lakukan, tidak akan merubah kenyataan apapun.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa dia membunuh Sohyun? Apa salahnya? Dan kenapa? Hanya itu."

"Aku tidak tahu, kau itu polos atau bodoh? Bagaimana bisa di dunia ini ada manusia yang hatinya sebaik dirimu? Kekasihmu di bunuh orang, dan kau hanya ingin bertanya kenapa pada si pembunuh? Kau terlalu naif, bung."

"Katakanlah aku memang begitu. Lalu, kalau aku membalas dendam dan melakukan hal yang sama padanya, akankah Sohyun kembali ke sisiku? Akankah semua berubah? Tidak akan ada yang berubah, Yunho. Yang ada aku menjadi sama sepertinya, bajingan tidak berperasaan."

Jika Donghae sudah mulai dengan kata-kata bijaknya, maka Yunho hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Apa lagi? Kata-katanya memang tidak ada yang salah, balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dan tidak akan merubah apapun. Ah, menyebalkan sekali. Donghae yang selalu Yunho ledek, ternyata punya sisi yang sangat dewasa. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit berkharisma.

"Kau harus tahu, betapa aku membencimu!"

"Hm, sangat benci sampai kau ikut menangis bersamaku di pemakaman Sohyun."

"Dasar sialan!"

"Aku masih ingat, kau bahkan menangis lebih keras dari aku."

"Hei, jangan di bahas!"

Mereka tertawa, mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Dua laki-laki dewasa saling berpelukan dan menangis di pemakaman orang. Yunho masih ingat, ia memeluk Donghae layaknya memeluk seorang adik kecil. Wajah garangnya tidak terlihat lagi, karena ia sibuk menenangkan Donghae dan berakhir ikut menangis bersamanya. Saat itu, Yunho tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi ia hanya diam di sana dan ikut menangis. Saat malam tiba, barulah Yunho mengajak Donghae minum. Setidaknya, beban Donghae sedikit berkurang saat Yunho ada bersamanya dan menemaninya minum sampai pagi menjelang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa berandalan itu tidak pernah datang lagi kemari? Kalian putus?"

"Putus kepalamu! Kami bahkan baru memulainya."

"Oh, lihat si homofobik munafik ini. Sudah berani mengakuinya terang-terangan, huh?"

Lagi-lagi wajah meledek itu. Donghae mengambil map yang tergeletak di meja dan memukulkannya tepat pada wajah Yunho. Demi Tuhan, wajah meledek Yunho sangat menganggu dan menyebalkan! Apa lagi, jika dia menaik-turukan alisnya. Haruskah Donghae mencakarnya sekarang? Melihat wajah menyebalkannya di siang secerah ini, akan mengakibatkan hal yang fatal di malam hari. Donghae mungkin akan mimpi buruk dengan wajah menyebalkan Yunho di dalamnya.

"Kenapa memukul wajahku?"

"Kau menyebalkan, sialan!"

"Jadi, kemana si berandalan itu?"

"Dia bekerja di perusahaan, aku juga sudah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu dengannya."

"B—bekerja? Di perusahaan?"

Donghae bersumpah, itu adalah wajah yang paling jelek yang pernah ditunjukan Yunho. Masihkah Jaejoong menyukainya, jika dia melihat raut wajah Yunho sekarang?

"Hm. Katanya, dia di paksa oleh ayahnya."

"Wah, mengaggumkan! Berandalan yang beberapa bulan lalu kita kejar-kejar di jalanan, sekarang bekerja di perusahaan besar."

Berandalan, ya? Kalau di bahas seperti ini, Donghae jadi merasakan perbedaannya. Dulu, ia bisa dengan mudahnya bertemu Eunhyuk. Tapi sekarang, jangankan bertemu, bicara di telepon saja susah. Kalau begini caranya, Donghae lebih suka Eunhyuk bekerja di bar saja, karena bisa ditemui kapapun ia mau.

Tunggu sebentar.

Kenapa jadi Donghae yang selalu mencemaskannya dan merindukannya? Ini tidak adil! Seharusnya Donghae tidak merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Seharusnya Eunhyuk yang mencarinya, seperti dulu.

"Oh, aku mau pergi duluan."

"Kemana?"

"Ke Hyundai Group, mencari teman-teman lama Sohyun dan meminta keterangan."

"Hm, dasar si pendek. Kau mau menyelidiki kasus atau mencari kekasihmu, huh? Baru tidak bertemu seminggu saja sudah kelabakan! Kau tidak tahu? Aku dan Jaejoong tidak bisa bertemu selama tiga bulan karena dia sibuk pemotretan di Paris!"

Alis Donghae bertaut, bingung. Lalu, apa urusannya dengan Donghae? Kenapa Yunho jadi mencurahkan isi hatinya? Memangnya Donghae akan peduli? Mau dia tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong sampai tiga tahun lamanya pun, Donghae tidak akan peduli dan acuh seperti biasanya.

"Bukan urusanku."

"Kau memang bedebah!"

Donghae mengangkat bahu acuh. Dari pada mendengar ocehan tidak bermutu Yunho, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pergi dan menemui Eunhyuk. Hm, menemui teman-temannya Sohyun.

 _Shit, what you've done to me?_

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, keuntungan dari Department Store dan hotel, harus meningkat sebanyak 30%. Kita akan memulainya dengan promosi dan mengganti _brand ambassador_ yang lama dengan bintang-bintang baru."

Dan _bla...bla...bla..._

Mendengar ocehan seseorang yang sedang presentasi dihadapannya, membuat Eunhyuk sangat bosan dan mengantuk. Beberapa kali ia menguap dan harus memelototkan matanya dengan paksa demi memperhatikan isi rapat yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Sekretaris pribadinya—Kang Giljun—memang sudah menjelaskan semuanya, tapi semua itu hanya numpang lewat di telinga Eunhyuk. Hanya ada beberapa kalimat yang menyangkut di otaknya, sisanya? Lupakan saja, Eunhyuk juga tidak tahu kemana larinya penjelasan sekretaris Kang.

"Bagaimana, _Sajangnim_?"

"Lakukan saja apa maumu. Terserah."

Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya, ia melepaskan dasi dan jasnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari ruang rapat yang membuatnya bosan itu. Tidak tahu mau kemana, yang penting menjauh dari ruang sialan itu!

"Aku bisa gila!"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk sampai di lobby lantai dasar, ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, sementara Giljun memunguti jas dan dasi yang Eunhyuk lempar ke sembarang arah. Pekerjaan di perusahaan sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya, semuanya hanya membuat Eunhyuk bosan dan jengah. Berada di perusahaan selama setahun, mungkin akan membuat Eunhyuk berakhir keriputan seperti ayahnya. Mengerikan!

"Aku bosan! Seharian ini aku hanya duduk di ruanganku, datang ke rapat membosankan, lalu menyapa orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal, dan harus bersikap sopan. Jas dan kemeja ini membuatku gerah! Dimana ayahku?"

" _Hwaejangnim_ ada di ruangannya."

"Aku akan—"

"Eunhyuk?"

Ocehan Eunhyuk terhenti, ia membalikan badannya saat suara yang sangat familiar melewati gendang telinganya.

"Donghae!"

Yang di panggil namanya malah mematung, mata sendu Donghae sibuk memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah. Sulit di percaya! Eunhyuk menjadi orang yang berbeda. Rambutnya berwana hitam dan tertata rapi, dalam balutan setelah kantor dia terlihat sangat keren dan _sexy_ , tubuh rampingnya tercetak jelas karena dia menggunakan kemeja putih tipis yang pas di melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

Wow.

Hanya itu yang bisa Donghae ucapkan dalam hati. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat menganggumkan!

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh, hm—itu hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir."

"Menemuiku?"

"Begitulah."

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban jujur Donghae, akhirnya dia tidak menyangkalnya lagi. Hari ini, kekasihnya luar biasa tampan. _Well_ , biasanya juga memang begitu. Tapi, melihatnya dalam balutan jaket kulit hitam dan celana hitam ketat seperti sekarang, membuat Eunhyuk berdesir dan ingin menerkamnya!

"Aku melewatkan jam makan siangku gara-gara rapat sialan! Mau menemani aku makan?"

"Hm, tentu."

"Oke! Giljun, katakan pada Kyuhyun agar jangan menungguku."

"Ya, tentu."

Setelah Giljun pergi, barulah Donghae berani selangkah lebih dekat pada Eunhyuk. Saat ada orang lain di antara mereka, Donghae terkadang masih sedikit canggung. Donghae melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia kemudian berdeham sebelum menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar gedung.

"Dia siapa?"

"Sekretarisku, Kang Giljun. Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak menggodanya juga 'kan?"

Rasa lelah dan bosan yang tadi menyelimutinya, hilang entah kemana. Donghae dan cemburunya yang sedikit berlebihan membuat Eunhyuk merasa sangat berarti, tidak pernah sebelumnya ia merasakan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. Donghae memberikan banyak warna baru dihidupnya.

"Dan apa? Menyuruh Kyuhyun agar tidak menunggumu? Kau masih menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak menggoda Kang Giljun karena dia bukan tipeku. Aku menemui Kyuhyun untuk membahas masalah perusahaan, dia wakil CEO di sini."

Penjelasan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae terlihat bodoh, ia berdeham sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Mau apa tadi? Ah, makan siang. Sial! Tidak seharusnya Donghae menunjukan rasa cemburunya dengan berlebihan.

"Mau makan apa? Hari ini kau boleh memilih apapun. Hari-hari bekerja di perusahaan pasti sangat berat untukmu yang terbiasa bebas. Benarkan?"

"Hm."

Eunhyuk mengangguk—sok—manis, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya, meminta perhatian lebih dari Donghae. Melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba sok manis, membuat Donghae terkekeh, ia mengelus lembut rambut hitam Eunhyuk lalu mengecup singkat pipinya. Hm, _well_ , ini di pinggir jalan dan tidak seharusnya mereka terlalu mesra karena ada banyak pasang mata yang memandangi mereka.

"Hei, kita makan di kedai _ddokboki_ saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin makanan berat."

Donghae mengangguk, mereka masuk ke kedai di pinggir jalan yang tidak jauh dari lokasi perusahaan Eunhyuk. Bagi Donghae, makan dimanapun sama saja asalkan ia bisa bersama Eunhyuk hari ini. Hari-hari ke depan, mungkin mereka akan sulit bertemu karena kesibukan Donghae di kantor polisi dan kesibukan Eunhyuk sebagai CEO perusahaan besar. Makan siang seperti sekarang ini, mungkin akan sulit dilakukan.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Hm—sebenarnya, Sohyun pernah bekerja di perusahaanmu. Joo Sohyun, dia Manager bagian keuangan. Kau pernah mendengar tentangnya?"

Jemari Eunhyuk terkepal, ia tidak menyangka Donghae akan menanyakan hal itu. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkan mentalnya kalau saja Donghae bertanya soal Sohyun padanya. Hanya saja, Eunhyuk tidak menyangka Donghae akan menanyakannya hari ini.

"Hm, pernah. Maaf aku tidak mengatakannya sejak awal padamu."

Eunhyuk memasukan beberapa potong _ddokboki_ ke dalam mulutnya, ia enggan menatap Donghae karena gugup.

"Kau kenal Sohyun?"

"I—itu—aku mengenalnya. Beberapa kali aku bertukar sapa dengannya, dia juga pernah mengajariku soal keuangan perusahaan. Hm, minggu depan kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada saat itu. Sekarang, aku sangat sibuk. Terima kasih makan siangnya."

"Hm, pergilah."

Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya tergesa-gesa, namun ia kembali berbalik dan mencuri kecupan dari Donghae. Kontan saja Donghae terkejut, matanya membola dan jantungnya seperti turun ke kaki. Sialan! Dia melakukannya di depan umum dan sekarang Donghae menjadi pusat perhatian!

 _Dasar tidak tahu malu!_

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Donghae menyerahkan buku catatannya pada Yunho, mengisyaratkan padanya agar membacanya sendiri. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk! Niat bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Eunhyuk malah berantakan. Akhirnya, ia berkeliling dari gedung yang satu ke gedung yang lainnya untuk mencari informasi dari teman-teman lama Sohyun yang dulu sama-sama bekerja di Hyundai Group.

Kim Miyoung bekerja di Hyundai Group sebagai manager di bagian keuangan, menggantikan Sohyun. Dia salah satu teman dekat Sohyun ketika mereka masih bekerja di bagian keuangan. Menurutnya, Sohyun sempat selisih paham dengan Presiden Direktur di ruangannya. Dia tidak tahu-menahu soal apa yang ributkan, tapi yang pasti mereka berdua membahas soal pernikahan Sohyun. Selang beberapa hari setelah berselisih paham dengan Presiden Direktur, dia melihat Sohyun menangis di tangga darurat. Tapi Sohyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

"Sohyun pasti orang yang sangat tertutup."

Benar, Sohyun memang sangat tertutup pada orang lain. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain tahu soal penderitaannya, dia lebih suka memendamnya sendirian dan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya sendiri tanpa mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Hm, dia memang sangat tertutup."

"Oh, kau juga menemui temannya yang lain?"

Joo Yuri, bekerja di LG Group sebagai ketua tim di bagian pemasaran. Menurut keterangannya, Sohyun memang berselisih paham dengan Presiden Direktur. Dari apa yang disampaikan Sohyun padanya, mereka selisih paham karena Presiden Direktur tidak menginginkan Sohyun menikah. Alasannya, Sohyun masih sangat dibutuhkan di perusahaan. Setelah berselisih paham dengan Presiden Direktur, Sohyun juga sempat adu mulut dengan sekretaris Kang. Kabarnya, sekretaris Kang memang menaruh hati pada Sohyun, itu sebabnya ia sempat marah saat tahu Sohyun akan menikah.

"Apa sepenting itu posisi Sohyun di perusahaan?"

"Dia menjadi manager keuangan di saat perusahaan dalam keadaan genting. Dengan posisinya saat itu, Sohyun mampu membuat keuangan perusahaan menjadi stabil. Itu sebabnya, perusahaan tidak bisa kehilangan Sohyun di saat keuangan perusahaan belum sepenuhnya stabil."

"Oh."

Yunho manggut-manggut, ia membuka lembar selanjutnya dan menampilkan catatan soal sekretaris Kang.

Kang Giljun, sekretaris pribadi Lee Hyukjae—

"Tunggu, siapa lagi Lee Hyukjae?"

"Nama asli Eunhyuk."

"Ah, aku pikir Eun adalah nama keluarganya."

Sebelum menjadi sekretaris pribadi Lee Hyukjae, dia adalah sekretaris Presiden Direktur dan sering bekerja sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun untuk mengatasi masalah naik-turun harga saham perusahaan. Menurut keterangannya, dia memang berselisih paham dengan Sohyun masalah pernikahannya. Jujur saja, Kang Giljun memang menaruh hati pada Sohyun, itu sebabnya dia keberatan dengan rencana pernikahan Sohyun. Perselisihan mereka berhenti sampai di situ, karena keesokan harinya Sohyun ditemukan tewas. Sebelum ditemukan tewas, Kang Giljun mendengar Presiden Direktur menelepon Sohyun.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hm."

Yunho menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sebenarnya, kasus ini tidak begitu sulit untuk dipecahkan. Bagi detektif sekelas Yunho dan Donghae yang sudah terlibat dengan beberapa kasus besar, kasus seperti ini makanan sehari-hari untuk mereka. Hanya saja, jika kasus sudah tersangkut dengan Presiden Direktur, maka akan sulit mengungkapkannya karena uang akan bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Menemui Eunhyuk. Sebelum menemui ayahnya, aku akan menanyainya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak yakin, tapi kurasa Eunhyuk pasti tahu sesuatu."

"Bagaimana jika dia memang tahu sesuatu dan terlibat atau terkait dengan masalah ini?"

Pertanyaan Yunho tidak bisa Donghae jawab, ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat dan otaknya menolak untuk memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Yunho. Kalau memang benar seperti kenyataannya, Donghae sendiri tidak tahu akan bereaksi seperti apa.

Marah?

Kecewa?

Sedih?

Donghae bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai~~ akhirnya bisa update T_T tadinya mau minggu kemarin update tp tiba-tiba keponakan boss saya datang dan pake komputer saya di kantor jadi gak bisa post. gak bisa ngepost dr laptop ato pc pribadi krn semua data ada di komputer kantor. untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama, mungkin ya...krn kan ya itu tadi, komputer saya di pake semena-mena sm keponakan boss saya dan saya gak bisa ngapa2in T_T tapi, saya usahakan untuk update secepat yg saya bisa ^^ akhir2 ini saya sering pulang malem dr kantor demi nyelesein fanfic ini hahah jd maaf ya kl lama ato banyak typo saya ngetik malem dan ngepost besoknya, jd gak berani ngedit ngahahahah maaf *bow*  
**

 **Makasih buat semua review, kritik, saran dan dukungannya ^^ you guys so precious**

 **Apa lagi ya? banyak yang mau di sampein tp lupa lagi, lol... ya sudah lah..**

 **Last, Review pls? ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	6. Find The Truth

**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You've got to fortify my love, you should be mine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eunhyuk duduk lesu di bangku taman yang menghadap ke Sungai Han, matanya menerawang jauh, dan pikiran berkecamuk tidak jelas. Memikirkan banyak hal. Kaleng minuman yang tadi dingin, sudah menjadi hangat karena suhu tubuhnya dan cuaca yang memang sedikit panas. Di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, Eunhyuk masih mengenakan setelan kantor, hanya saja ia meninggalkan jas dan dasinya di mobil. Memakai pakaian yang terlalu formal sangat tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Eunhyuk.

Lelah sekali, bahkan di hari Minggu Eunhyuk tetap harus datang ke perusahaan. Seharusnya, Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Donghae di sini pada pukul sepuluh tadi. Tapi, karena Eunhyuk tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor, jadilah mereka mengundurnya dan memutuskan untuk bertemu pada sore hari. Pertemuan di sore yang cerah ini, mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Donghae. Siapa yang tahu? Eunhyuk hanya bersiap-siap, jika saja Donghae tidak percaya dengan ceritanya dan ingin meninggalkannya detik ini juga.

Bagaimanapun, keputusannya sudah bulat. Eunhyuk tidak mau menutup-nutupinya lagi, ia ingin ada satu orang saja yang percaya pada ceritanya. Cerita yang sesungguhnya. Selama tiga tahun Eunhyuk memendamnya sendirian, karena apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan ada orang yang mempercayainya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Eunhyuk memang baru menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, tapi dari apa yang selalu diceritakan Sohyun padanya, Eunhyuk yakin bisa mempercayai Donghae.

"Lama menungguku?"

Dia datang, seseorang dengan mata yang sendu, mata yang selalu Eunhyuk puja, mata yang membuat Eunhyuk bertekuk lutut padanya. Seseorang yang ketika dia tersenyum, akan menyerupai anak kecil. Seseorang yang belakangan ini mengisi hari-harinya dan baru-baru ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Resmi? Bolehkah Eunhyuk menyebutnya begitu? Ia terlalu bahagia dengan hubungan mereka saat ini dan tidak ingin memikirkan yang lain. Tapi, Donghae berhak tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin, ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Donghae.

"Lama sekali!"

"Maaf."

"Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau memegang tanganku sambil berjalan ke ujung jalan."

"Karena di sini sepi, baiklah."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ramai?"

"Aku masih canggung. Belum terbiasa dengan semua ini."

"Aku akan membuatmu biasa."

Mereka berdua tersenyum sambil saling menatap. Tatapan itu, masihkah akan tetap sama ketika dia tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu?

"Aku ingin kita lebih sering berjalan seperti ini."

"Hm."

Sebelumnya, Eunhyuk tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal _cheesy_ seperti ini. _Well_ , ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk memiliki kekasih, jadi apapun yang dilakukannya bersama Donghae selalu menjadi hal baru untuknya. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, tanpa kata, tanpa suara, hanya berjalan lurus ke depan sambil bergandengan tangan. Baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae, tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka obrolan, mereka hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Bergandengan tangan di pinggir Sungai Han, merasakan hembusan angin, dan menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Eunhyuk membuka obrolan dengan suara yang lirih, entah kemana perginya Eunhyuk selalu penuh percaya diri. Saat kehilangan Donghae nanti, Eunhyuk mungkin tidak akan mampu bersuara lagi. Entahlah.

"Tentu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mempercayaimu apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah itu _point_ utama dari sebuah hubungan? Ya, terlepas dari hubungan yang lurus atau seperti kita sekarang, kepercayaan adalah _point_ yang paling utama dan penting. Setidaknya, menurutku begitu."

Jawaban Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terdiam, ia terenyuh dan merasa tersentuh dengan kata-kata sederhana Donghae. Dia bahkan menjawab dengan lancar tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Di awal hubungan mereka, Donghae bahkan sudah menunjukan keseriusannya dengan menunjukan rasa percayanya pada Eunhyuk. Jika Eunhyuk tidak jujur padanya, maka Eunhyuk akan terlihat sangat jahat. dan Eunhyuk tidak mau menjadi sosok seperti itu di mata Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu kecewa?"

"Kenapa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Langkah Donghae terhenti, otomatis Eunhyuk ikut berhenti. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, dan di saat seperti ini Eunhyuk membenci tatapan itu. Tatapan Donghae yang sendu dan hangat itu akan membuat Eunhyuk berkata jujur dengan sukarela.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku sampai ceritaku berakhir. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan menolak keputusan apapun darimu. Bahkan, jika kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku, aku akan menerimanya"

Donghae diam, tidak memberi tanggapan apapun. Ia menarik Eunhyuk untuk duduk di bangku terdekat dan bersiap mendengarkan cerita Eunhyuk. Dari dulu, Donghae tidak pernah mendahulukan emosinya dan selalu mendengarkan orang yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Meski terlihat sangat tenang, Donghae sebenarnya sangat gugup dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritakan Eunhyuk padanya.

Hanya bisa berharap, apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya salah.

"Aku mengenal Sohyun. Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku berteman dengannya dan sering berbagi cerita dengannya."

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Baru mengatakan awalnya saja, Eunhyuk sudah kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Tatapan Donghae yang lembut dan sendu seakan mengintimidasi. Eunhyuk takut sekali.

"Awalnya, aku berteman dengannya karena dia satu-satunya orang selain Siwon yang menerima perbedaanku. Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasi _sex_ menyimpangku, dia juga selalu mengajakku bicara meski dia tahu aku ini berbeda. Selain mengajariku soal keuangan perusahaan, dia selalu menceritakan soal kekasihnya padaku. Makanan kesukaannya, kebiasaannya saat mabuk, sifatnya, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang membuatku merasa dekat dengan kekasihnya."

Jemari Eunhyuk terkepal kuat, ia benar-benar ketakutan dan bingung. Haruskah ceritanya dilanjutkan? Donghae belum memberi reaksi apa-apa, dia masih duduk dengan tenang disampingnya sambil mendengarkan Eunhyuk dengan seksama.

"Kemudian, suatu hari kau datang ke perusahaan untuk menjemput Sohyun. Hari itu aku ada di sana, melihatmu tersenyum cerah menyambutnya di depan gedung perusahaan. Ternyata, kekasih Sohyun sangat tampan, persis seperti yang selalu Sohyun ceritakan. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu saat itu juga. Aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri."

Perasaan Donghae mendadak tidak enak, ia takut sekali dengan kalimat Eunhyuk yang selanjutnya. Bagaimana jika Eunhyuk mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan Donghae? Tapi meski begitu, Donghae tetap tenang dan berusaha bersabar mendengarkan cerita Eunhyuk sampai akhir.

"Aku menyukaimu, itu sebabnya aku semakin rajin datang ke perusahaan sebelum berangkat ke bar. Meski terpaksa, aku tetap datang untuk belajar keuangan dan mendengar cerita Sohyun tentang dirimu. Tapi suatu hari, Sohyun yang biasanya ceria mendadak pendiam. Dia kelihatan murung dan tidak bersemangat. Padahal aku tahu, hari pernikahannya tidak lama lagi. Kupikir dia hanya tegang saja, tapi saat aku mencari tahu, ternyata dia tertekan karena ayahku yang tidak mengijinkannya keluar dari perusahaan sebelum keuangan perusahaan stabil. Ayahku bilang, dia harus berhasil membuatku menjadi CEO sebelum dia mengundurkan diri."

"Jadi—dia benar-benar bunuh diri karena tertekan?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia menatap Donghae penuh harap. Berharap Donghae tidak berpikir macam-macam sebelum ceritanya selesai.

"Dia di bunuh."

"A—pa?"

"Aku melihat pembunuhnya berlari lewat tangga darurat setelah memukul kepala Sohyun dengan sesuatu seperti palu, kemudian dia mendorong tubuh tidak berdaya Sohyun ke bawah agar terlihat seperti kecelakaan atau bunuh diri. Aku tidak melihat pelakunya dengan jelas, tapi aku yakin pelakunya melihat wajahku."

Wajah Donghae berubah pucat pasi, ia membayangkan bagaimana kejamnya si pembunuh itu menyiksa Sohyun lalu membunuhnya. Salah apa Sohyun? Kenapa ada orang yang tega membunuh gadis yang berat badannya bahkan tidak sampai 60 kilogram. Manusia keji seperti apa dia?

"Seseorang yang masuk ke apartemenku waktu itu bukan Kim Kibum. Dia—dia pembunuh Sohyun, pembunuh itu selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikku dan mengancamku setiap kali aku akan membuka mulutku soal kasus ini."

"Lalu, kalau kau dan ayahmu tidak terlibat, kenapa kasus ini terkesan ditutup-tutupi?"

"Ayahku salah paham! Di hari yang sama, ayahku datang ke apartemen Sohyun dengan tujuan untuk membujuk Sohyun agar tetap tinggal di perusahaan. Dia melihatku duduk di samping Sohyun, dan dia kira akulah yang melakukan itu semua. Itu sebabnya ayahku panik dan menyuruhku pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia berpikir aku benar-benar membunuhnya dan tidak mau mengakuinya karena takut. Aku bahkan sudah berteriak dan menangis dihadapannya, tapi dia menutup telinganya dan menghubungi semua kenalannya di kejaksaan untuk menutup kasus Sohyun sebagai kasus bunuh diri biasa."

"Jadi, semua di rekayasa oleh ayahmu?"

"Maafkan aku."

Donghae melemas, pikirannya campur aduk tak karuan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apa yang harus dilakukan?

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

 _ **DESEMBER 2012**_

Sohyun mendengar _bell_ apartemennya berbunyi sesaat setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan Donghae terputus, ia pikir itu Eunhyuk karena kemarin Eunhyuk memberitahunya akan memberikan kado pernikahan untuknya. Dengan senyum yang masih mewarnai wajah cantiknya, Sohyun membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa melihat _intercom_ nya, ia terlalu senang hingga tidak berpikir untuk melihat _intercom_. Padahal, Donghae selalu mengingatkannya agar melihat _intercom_ untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

"Hai."

"K—kau. Mau apa?"

Sesosok laki-laki yang sangat di kenal Sohyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum khasnya. Sayangnya, Sohyun tidak menyukai senyumnya yang terkesan mengintimidasi itu. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, di balik senyumnya ramah, dia adalah sosok yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kau gadis pembangkang ternyata."

Sohyun mundur beberapa langkah begitu laki-laki itu melangkah maju mendekati Sohyun. Suaranya datar tapi menusuk dan mengintimidasi. Samar-samar, Sohyun melihat laki-laki itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

Seperti—tas?

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Jangan membantahku!"

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan!"

Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming, ia duduk di meja makan Sohyun lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Dengan santai, ia menuangkan sesuatu ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya dengan santai.

"Sudah mau mati pun, kau tetap angkuh dan sombong. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi kau memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana, Joo Sohyun?"

Dalam satu gerakan yang cepat, laki-laki itu menyeret Sohyun ke tangga darurat dimana tidak ada orang yang akan datang kesana melam-malam begini. Laki-laki itu menghantam kepala Sohyun dengan palu ditangannya, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Sohyun. Setelah di rasa gadis itu telah tidak berdaya, ia mendorongnya agar jatuh bergulingan dan terlihat seperti baru kecelakaan.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum puas sambil memandangi tubuh Sohyun yang bersimbah darah.

"Matilah dengan tenang, terima kasih sudah membantuku selama ini."

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Donghae berlari ke ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mengumpulkan semua berkas kasus yang ia dapat dari senior-seniornya yang menangani kasus Sohyun tiga tahun yang lalu. Kasus ini harus di buka kembali, pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran dan nyawa Eunhyuk dalam bahaya. Kalau Donghae menyerah pada kasus ini, maka ia akan kehilangan Eunhyuk juga. Jika sampai Eunhyuk terluka juga, maka Donghae akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yunho, hubungi jaksa yang menangani kasus Sohyun dan kepala polisi sekarang juga. Yoochun, pergilah ke ke NFS dan minta berkas otopsi Sohyun. Dan petugas Cha, ambil rekaman CCTV sebulan terakhir dari gedung apartemen Eunhyuk."

Melihat Donghae masuk dan langsung memberi perintah dengan tidak santai, membuat Yunho dan Yoochun bertukar pandang. Apa-apaan? Datang-datang langsung memberi perintah tanpa memberi penjelasan yang jelas terlebih dahulu. Yunho meninggalkan mejanya, ia menghampiri Donghae dan menahan gerakan tangan Donghae yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik berkas kasus.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku ingin kasus tiga tahun yang lalu di buka lagi."

 _Damn it_! Donghae sungguh nekat! Yunho mendelik tidak percaya, berani sekali Donghae meminta membuka kasus yang sudah di tutup? Urusannya bukan hanya dengan kepala polisi saja, tapi juga dengan jaksa terkait dan mungkin keluarga korban.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, Lee Donghae?"

Kali ini Yoochun angkat bicara, ia yang biasanya diam saja dan selalu menuruti perintah rekannya, kali ini merasa harus menahan Donghae dan tidak mengikuti perintahnya.

"Sohyun di bunuh! Pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran dan Eunhyuk ada dalam bahaya!"

"Oke, pertama-tama kau harus menceritakan dulu detailnya. Setelah tahu duduk perkaranya, aku dan Yoochun akan melakukan perintahmu."

Alis Yoochun bertaut, ini gila! Kalau ketua tim sampai tahu, mereka bisa dapat hukuman. Yunho mana bisa sembarangan mengiyakan keinginan Donghae? Dia seharusnya berpikir dulu sebelum bicara.

"Yunho, kalau kau membantunya dan _Timjangnim_ tahu, kita semua akan selesai!"

"Aku akan melibatkan _Timjangnim_. Aku akan memberitahunya secepat mungkin."

Yoochun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pikiran Donghae sedangkal itu? Kalaupun ketua tim menyetujuinya dan kasus kembali di buka, ia tidak akan bisa terlibat. Dalam peraturan sudah jelas, anggota keluarga korban dilarang terlibat dalam kasus penyelidikan karena hasil penyelidikannya tidak akan objektif dan hanya berdasarkan emosi.

"Kalaupun semua ini disetujui, kau tidak akan bisa terlibat dalam kasus penyelidikan ini."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan terlibat, aku hanya akan memohon pada kalian untuk membantuku mencari dan menangkap pelaku yang sesungguhnya."

Mata bening Donghae berkaca-kaca, ia duduk lesu di kursinya dan tatapan yang tidak bisa di tolak. Jika sudah begini, Yunho dan Yoochun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang secara bersamaan. Apa lagi? Siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan sendu itu?

"Ceritakan dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Dengan terbata-bata disertai nafas yang tidak teratur, Donghae menceritakan semua yang didengarnya dari Eunhyuk pada Yunho dan Yoochun. Semua, tanpa terkecuali. Donghae menceritakan setiap detail yang diceritakan Eunhyuk, berharap kedua sahabatnya ini mau percaya dan membantunya membuka kasus itu kembali.

Kalau pelakunya tertangkap, Donghae tidak akan melakukan hal gegabah, ia hanya ingin pelakunya di tangkap dan diadili sesuai dengan perbuatan kejamnya pada Sohyun. Hanya itu, Donghae tidak menginginkan apapun lagi.

"Jadi, pelaku yang mengacak-acak rumah Eunhyuk waktu itu adalah pembunuh Sohyun?"

"Itu sebabnya aku minta bantuan pada kalian. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk, maka aku akan hancur dua kali. Atau bahkan aku tidak akan sanggup berdiri lagi dan akhirnya memilih mengakahiri hidup. Aku mohon."

"Oke, oke baiklah. Aku akan mencoba menemui jaksa yang menangani kasus Sohyun, dan Yoochun akan menjelaskan semuanya pada _Timjangnim_. Setelah itu, barulah _Timjangnim_ yang akan memberitahu kepala polisi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kalau yang kau katakan memang benar, maka surat perintah untuk membuka kasus tiga tahun yang lalu akan segera ada di tangan kami."

"Masalahnya,"

Yoochun menyela pembicaraan Yunho. Kalau dibiarkan lebih lanjut, mereka akan mengabaikan aturan-aturan yang paling penting. Dua orang bodoh ini tidak bisa di tinggal sendirian. Lihat saja, belum apa-apa sudah mau bertindak gegabah tanpa di pikir sebab dan akibatnya.

"Kita tidak bisa hanya membawa omong kosong. Kalau kau ingin jaksa percaya dan ingin kasus ini kembali di buka, maka kita harus membawa Eunhyuk dan menjadikannya sebagai saksi. Bukankah kau bilang dia ada di TKP pada waktu itu? Dia akan menjadi bukti bahwa memang kasus ini adalah pembunuhan. Dan yang paling penting, Eunhyuk harus meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa dia bukan pelaku yang sebenarnya dan mencabut semua koneksinya agar jaksa terkait tidak menutup-nutupi kasus ini lagi. Sehingga, jaksa yang berkaitan bersedia membuka kasus ini tanpa proses panjang yang melelahkan."

"Eunhyuk sedang menemui ayahnya sekarang. Kalau ada kabar, dia akan meneleponku dan aku akan langsung menemuinya. Oh, tapi bukankah bahaya bagi Eunhyuk jika dia muncul sebagai saksi? Pelakunya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Eunhyuk."

"Kita akan memberlakukan perlindungan saksi terhadapnya. Kau juga bisa melindunginya, tinggal lah bersamanya sementara waktu."

Akhirnya Donghae bisa bernafas sedikit lega, setidaknya sahabatnya mau membantunya. Meskipun tidak bisa secara langsung terlibat dalam kasus penyelidikan, ia masih bisa bersyukur karena teman-temannya mempercayainya dan bersedia membantunya.

"Petugas Cha sudah berangkat untuk mengambil rekaman CCTV di apartemen Eunhyuk."

Yunho melihat ke meja yang biasa ditempati petugas Cha. Wah, Yoochun benar. Dia sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Kenapa dia gesit sekali? Baru di perintah sekali, dia langsung menjalankannya tanpa bertanya. Jabatannya akan cepat naik kalau dia selalu gesit seperti itu.

 _Tuhan, bantu aku kali ini..._

.

.

* * *

"Sudah aku bilang, bukan aku pelakunya!"

Eunhyuk yang awalnya bicara baik-baik pada ayahnya, kini mulai menaikan nada suaranya dan terkesan berteriak pada ayahnya. Orang di luar pasti sedang menguping dan terkejut mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk. Persetan dengan tanggapan semua orang, Eunhyuk hanya ingin ayahnya tahu bahwa ia tidak bersalah dan tidak melakukan apapun pada Sohyun.

"Ayah mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu mengaku karena ayah sudah mengurus semuanya. Kau hanya perlu diam saja sampai akhir dan pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Ayah!"

"Hyukjae, ayah mohon."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mempercayai anakmu sendiri? Aku sungguh tidak membunuhnya! Pelaku yang sesungguhnya sedang berkeliaran di luar sana, dia bisa saja membunuh orang lain dan akan jatuh korban lainnya. Aku tidak meminta ayah untuk melakukan hal besar, aku hanya meminta ayah untuk tidak ikut campur dalam kasus tiga tahun yang lalu jika kasus itu kembali di buka."

Sang ayah terdiam, ia memperhatikan wajah anaknya dengan seksama. Kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah sendunya, ia jelas mengkhawatirkan anak laki-lakinya, tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sekuat tenaga ia mengubur kasus itu dan tidak mau membahasnya lagi, tapi anaknya malah terus membawanya kepermukaan.

"Aku akan mengambil alih posisi Siwon, aku akan menjadi apa yang ayah mau, dan menjalani semua perintah ayah dengan patuh. Tapi, aku harap ayah tidak ikut campur dalam kasus ini dan biarkan polisi bekerja. Aku akan membuktikan pada ayah, bahwa aku bukan pelakunya."

"Lakukan."

Akhirnya sang ayah melunak, ia mengangguk perlahan. Tapi, raut kekhawatiran itu masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Eunhyuk yakin, bahkan ketika ia pergi untuk menjalani wajib militer, ayahnya tidak pernah memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Eunhyuk jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa dengan ayahnya?

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"Tinggal lah dengan kekasihmu."

Eunhyuk kembali berbalik untuk menatap wajah ayahnya. Kekasih? Ayahnya tahu ia punya kekasih? Seingatnya, Eunhyuk tidak pernah memberitahu apapun soal Donghae pada ayahnya.

"Dia polisi, bukan? Kau akan lebih aman jika tinggal bersamanya. Aku akan meminta pihak kepolisian untuk memberlakukan perlindungan saksi padamu."

Mulut Eunhyuk masih terkunci rapat, ia masih bingung dengan tindakan sang ayah. Jadi, selama ini dia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk menyimpang dan tidak pernah protes? Kenapa? Wah, ayahnya menyimpan banyak rahasia rupanya. Oh, Eunhyuk lupa ayahnya bisa melakukan apapun. Termasuk menyewa orang untuk membuntutinya dan memata-matainya.

"Ayah tahu semuanya?"

"Pergilah, ayah ada rapat sebentar lagi. Oh, rapat besok pagi dengan dewan direksi kau harus menghadirinya."

"Aku tahu."

Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan ayahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum samar-samar. Ternyata, ayahnya tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Dia menunjukan reaksi yang kooperatif bahkan setelah tahu Eunhyuk menyukai sesama jenis.

"Kau jadi rajin menemui ayahmu, mulai tertarik dengan perusahaan?"

Sialan! Kyuhyun muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya, membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget dan hampir saja ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk menyumpahi Kyuhyun. Untungnya, Giljun ada di sana untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti setan, muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan orang! Mau apa?"

"Mau makan malam denganku?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Donghae. Maaf."

"Aku membenci perubahanmu."

Dia mulai lagi. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, malas. Terakhir, Eunhyuk adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun gara-gara dia meminta Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bagi Eunhyuk, Donghae adalah segalanya dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk meninggalkan Donghae. kenapa Kyuhyun selalu memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Donghae? Dia tampan dan kaya, siapapun bisa dia dapatkan.

"Jangan mulai, Kyuhyun."

"Kau jadi lebih tenang. Aku lebih suka kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Liar, kasar, dan binal."

Eunhyuk menahan emosinya, jemarinya terkepal kuat dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Kalau saja ini bukan di perusahaan dan tidak ada mata yang memandangi mereka, Eunhyuk pasti sudah melayangkan tinjunya dan membuat wajah tampan Kyuhyun babak belur.

"Aku tidak mau melukai wajah tampanmu, Kyu. Enyahlah dari hadapanku, saat ini aku sedang tidak mau bicara padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia merasa sudah biasa di tolak dan dikasari oleh Eunhyuk. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap bertahan karena itulah yang membuat Eunhyuk tampak menarik dimatanya. Menantang dan _sexy_. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun kurang suka dengan laki-laki yang terlalu mudah ia dapatkan. Tidak ada tantangannya, datar, dan tidak seru.

"Pacarmu di bawah, menunggumu dengan wajah cemas seperti orang bodoh."

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, kemudian ia mengangkat bahu. Memangnya apa yang salah? Donghae memang tampak seperti orang bodoh di bawah sana. Heran, kenapa Eunhyuk bisa menyukai seseorang dengan tampang seperti anak kecil begitu.

"Giljun, kau tidak usah menemaniku. Besok aku akan datang pagi-pagi dan menghadiri rapat. Sekarang, kau pulang saja"

Tatapan Giljun seperti meragukan kata-kata Eunhyuk, dan tentu saja hal itu mengundang desisan sebal dari Eunhyuk. Sekretarisnya ini selalu saja mencurigainya dan ketakutan kalau Eunhyuk akan kabur.

"Aku janji, Kang Giljun!"

"Baiklah, _Sajangnim_."

Eunhyuk sampai harus memelototinya, baru dia berhenti mengikuti Eunhyuk dan berbalik untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Ah, bocah itu! Harus diteriaki dulu baru mau menurut. Dia pikir suara Eunhyuk tidak berharga? Eunhyuk hanya akan berteriak pada Donghae dan mendesah untuknya.

"Kenapa wajahmu di tekuk? Kesal? Atau jangan-jangan—"

"Ayah setuju tidak akan ikut campur."

Mata Donghae membola, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa mudah sekali? Donghae pikir ia harus datang dan memohon pada ayahnya Eunhyuk agar dia tidak ikut campur.

"Semudah itu?"

"Aku berjanji akan mengambil posisi Siwon dan bekerja dengan rajin di perusahaan. Aku menukar kebebasanku demi membongkar kasus yang melibatkanku."

Donghae tersenyum bangga, ia meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengecup pelipisnya. Kekasihnya ini pasti sudah mengorbankan banyak hal. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Donghae selain mendukungnya dan melindunginya.

"Aku tidak bisa terlibat dengan penyelidikan ulang kasus ini jika di buka lagi. Yoochun bilang, anggota keluarga korban di larang diikutsertakan dalam penyelidikan karena penyelidikannya tidak akan objektif."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hm, bersantai di rumah bersamamu. Sekarang, kita ke apartemenmu dan mengambil barang-barangmu. Mulai hari ini, kau harus tinggal bersamaku."

Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk senang bisa tinggal dengan Donghae, tapi selama ini ia biasa tinggal sendiri dan tidak takut dengan ancaman si pembunuh. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak pernah melapor ke polisi, tapi kali ini Eunhyuk akan mengikuti saran Donghae untuk tinggal bersamanya. Karena apa? Karena tentu saja Eunhyuk jadi bisa menggodanya setiap saat, setiap hari, setiap kapanpun ia mau. Bagus sekali. Kapan lagi dapat kesempatan langka seperti ini?

"Kenapa aku jadi merinding."

Donghae bergumam sambil melirik sinis ke arah Eunhyuk. _Well_ , ia tahu betul apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasih cabulnya itu. Kalau tidak _sex non stop_ , pasti sesuatu yang lain yang tidak kalah mengerikannya. Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran cabul Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum."

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Keberatan? Kau selalu berlagak menolak, tapi pada akhirnya kau minta tambah hingga aku tidak kuat melayanimu."

"Kau—! Auh, ya Tuhan! Bahasamu, Hyuk!"

.

.

* * *

"Kupikir barang-barangmu akan banyak. Kau yakin hanya itu semua?"

Eunhyuk melirik satu koper besar yang sedang di tarik Donghae, kemudian mengangguk mantap. Rasanya, ia tidak memiliki banyak barang berharga selain _gadget_ nya. Lagi pula, sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak perlu perlindungan yang berlebihan. Memangnya kenapa? Untuk apa? Eunhyuk sudah terbiasa menghadapi bahaya, bahkan ia pernah hampir mati. Ayah dan kekasihnya mulai berlebihan memperhatikan keselamatannya. Terlalu berlebihan.

"Donghae."

"Hm?"

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Donghae menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya lalu menatap Eunhyuk serius. Nada suaranya seperti ingin membicarakan hal yang serius. Tidak biasanya.

"Masuk dulu ke mobil."

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian memasang _seat belt_ karena ia pikir, Eunhyuk ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa hari ini kau memakai _wifebeater_ dan kemeja tipis?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini musim panas, kalau memakai jaket kulit aku bisa kepanasan."

"Saat kau membereskan apartemenku tadi, kau melepas kemejamu."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Aku tiba-tiba _hard_."

"A—apa?"

Mata Donghae melirik selangkangan Eunhyuk ragu-ragu. Sialan! Eunhyuk dan hormonnya benar-benar membuat Donghae kelabakan dan kalang kabut. Bagaimana bisa ia tegang begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau dia melihat Donghae telanjang tadi? Bisa-bisa dia langsung hamil dan melahirkan.

"Selesaikan di sini. Aku tidak suka menunggu."

"H—hei, ini di masih _basement_."

Mengabaikan penolakan Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung melepas _seat belt_ Donghae dan duduk dipangkuannya. Tatapannya mulai berubah, menjadi lebih menggoda. Oh, baiklah. Mungkin mencoba _sex_ di dalam mobil tidak buruk. Anggaplah sebagai menambah pengalaman. Donghae menarik pinggang Eunhyuk agar lebih mendekat padanya, ia juga mulai menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tak biasa, terkesan menyeringai dan lebih menantang.

" _You want me, right_? _Do me_."

" _You and your fucking mouth_ , Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas saat menyadari jemari Donghae mulai menggerayangi bagian depannya dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja tipis Eunhyuk. Gerakannya lambat, tapi tatapannya sangat sensual. Hanya di tatap seperti itu saja, Eunhyuk merasa sudah ditelanjangi.

Sambil menunggu Donghae selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Eunhyuk memagut bibir Donghae tidak sabaran. Nafasnya memburu, pinggulnya bergerak tidak teratur, memberi stimulasi pada bagian bawah Donghae. Dalam pagutannya, Eunhyuk tersenyum. Kancing kemejanya sudah lepas semua dan sekarang Donghae sedang berusaha membuka bagian bawah Eunhyuk.

"Karena ini di tempat umum, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Donghae menarik turun resleting celananya, lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dan memposisikannya tepat di lubang Eunhyuk. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Sex_ di dalam mobil membuat gairah Eunhyuk semakin cepat terbakar.

" _Ah_ — _you got it_. Bergerak, Donghae. _Ngh_ —"

"Langsung kena? Ah, tidak seru. Seharusnya aku menyiksamu lebih lama."

" _Hei_ —! _Ah_ — _no_. Donghae— _please_."

Eunhyuk memekik dan merintih, ia memohon pada Donghae agar terus menumbuk titik terdalamnya, menggerakan pinggulnya secara teratur, dan membuatnya melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang selalu ia damba.

" _Ah_ —aku tidak ingin mengotori mobilku. Jadi, aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam."

Desahan Eunhyuk semakin tidak karuan, ia merasa puncaknya sudah dekat, dan milik Donghae di dalam sana juga semakin membesar.

"Keluarkan semuanya di dalam."

Donghae menggeram nikmat saat cairannya keluar memenuhi bagian dalam Eunhyuk, ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengah-engah tanpa mau repot-repot menyingkirkan Eunhyuk dari pangkuannya. Ia malah membiarkan Eunhyuk mengecupi seluruh lehernya. Satu atau dua tanda merah mungkin akan tertinggal, dan jika Yunho sampai tahu, dia akan uring-uringan karena Jaejoong belum bisa pulang ke Seoul.

 _Poor Yunho._

Sekali-kali, biar Donghae yang pamer dan meledek Yunho. Kasihan sekali, punya kekasih terkenal yang sibuk. Tidak bisa di garap kapanpun.

"Mau dilanjutkan saat kita sampai di rumah?"

" _How about, no_?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus bekerja besok, begitu juga denganmu. Kau dan aku jika sudah di ranjang, tidak akan bisa berhenti."

Eunhyuk berdecih, ia mengecup singkat bibir Donghae sebelum menyingkir dari pangkuan Donghae.

"Ayo, jalan."

"Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti maniak!"

"Dan kau si bodoh yang selalu terjebak oleh si maniak ini. Katakan padaku, berapa kali kau terjebak? Kau selalu menolak, tapi pada akhirnya kau yang tidak bisa berhenti!"

"Kau—"

 _Yunho calling..._

"Yunho menelepon, sebentar."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia bersandar di jok mobil sambil memejamkan matanya. Lelah sekali, harus bercinta di tempat sempit. Belum lagi, Donghae selalu mengajaknya berdebat setelah mereka selesai. Tidak bisakah Donghae mengatakan cinta setelah mereka selesai bercinta? Setidaknya katakan sesuatu yang manis, agar Eunhyuk tersentuh atau semacamnya. Dasar, Lee Donghae bodoh!

"Ada apa?"

" _Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung yang kau datangi waktu itu, ditemukan meninggal di apartemennya."_

"Apa?"

" _Joo Yuri diperkirakan meninggal 2 hari yang lalu karena minum racun, namun mayatnya baru ditemukan hari ini. Dan Kim Miyoung baru meninggal dua jam yang lalu, mayatnya ditemukan tergantung di palang pintu kamarnya. Gantung diri."_

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya, kasus ini ternyata lebih rumit dari perkiraannya. Pembunuh itu pasti mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Gawat, jika Donghae meneruskan penyelidikannya, maka akan ada korban lainnya. Bahkan mungkin, Eunhyuk lah yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya.

" _Kasus tiga tahun yang lalu di buka kembali atas pertimbangan dari kepala polisi, jaksa yang menangani kasus itu mengundurkan diri karena malu menerima suap. Masalahnya sangat rumit, tapi untungnya kasus ini telah resmi kembali di buka. Sayangnya, kau tidak akan bisa ikut dalam tim khusus kali ini. Kau ditugaskan bersama Jongwoon Hyung dan Ryeowook untuk menyelidiki kasus kematian Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung."_

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih."

Keterlaluan, pembunuhnya pasti seseorang tanpa perasaan! Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah? Donghae memukul stirnya, frustasi. Sekali lagi, matanya melirik Eunhyuk yang kini sedang meliriknya juga dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku kaget."

"Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung ditemukan meninggal."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Aku mendatangi mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka orang-orang yang dekat dengan Sohyun."

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah muram, ia berpikir semua ini gara-gara dirinya. Mungkin pembunuh itu tahu Eunhyuk akan bersaksi untuk kasus tiga tahun yang lalu, itu sebabnya ia kembali menebar teror untuk menekan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku akan memastikan kau aman sampai teman-temanku menangkap pelakunya."

 _Aku akan melindungimu. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Korban Kim Miyoung, duapuluh sembilan tahun, bekerja di Hyundai Group sebagai manager keuangan menggantikan Sohyun yang meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Ditemukan meninggal di apartemennya dalam keadaan gantung diri di palang pintu kamarnya. Tali yang digunakan adalah tali tambang plastik berukuran 7mm dengan panjang sekitar 2 meter.

Ada yang aneh di sini.

Donghae memakai sarung tangan latexnya sebelum memegang tali yang digunakan korban untuk bunuh diri. Aneh, bekas jeratan di leher korban ukurannya lebih besar dari tali yang digunakan. Bekas jeratan di leher korban seperti menggunakan tali berukuran 12mm sementara tali yang digunakan untuk bunuh diri adalah 7mm. Bagaimana bisa ukurannya berbeda?

"Ada yang aneh, 'kan?"

"Hm."

Kim Ryeowook, detektif bertubuh mungil dengan kemampuan menembak yang luar biasa. Sebelum ada di divisi pembunuhan, ia ditempatkan di bagian SWAT, ahli menembak jarak jauh. Ryeowook menyerahkan kantong plastik kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan bukti pada Donghae, ia ikut berjongkok di samping Donghae sambil mengamati tali yang tadi di pegang Donghae.

"Itu ditemukan di leher korban. Seperti serat ijuk atau semacamnya. Jelas, korban bukan mati karena di jerat tali 7mm itu. Seseorang mungkin menjeratnya dengan sesuatu, sebelum menggantungnya agar terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Serat itu biasanya ditemukan di tali tambang yang terbuat dari ijuk. Tapi anehnya, tali yang temukan di sini malah tali tambang plastik."

Kejadian yang sama lagi. Donghae mendesah pelan, ia selalu saja terlibat dalam kasus seperti ini. Sekali lagi Donghae mengamati tali yang digunakan korban saat bunuh diri, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu.

"Apa tim forensik sudah memeriksa semua ini?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak ada sidik jari siapapun kecuali sidik jari korban. Semuanya bersih. Tapi, aku berencana mengirim tali ini ke laboratorium untuk di teliti lebih lanjut lagi. Mungkin saja sidik jari korban ada yang tertinggal. Bukti-bukti mikro akan sangat membantu di saat seperti ini."

"Bagaimana dengan jejak kaki atau DNA di kuku korban? Siapa tahu korban sampan menyentuh pelakunya."

"Semua itu sedang di periksa bagian forensik, setelah hasilnya keluar mereka akan mengabari kita. Oh, masalah kuku, korban tidak memiliki kuku panjang."

Tidak memiliki kuku panjang? Alis Donghae bertaut, itu bahkan semakin aneh. Terakhir saat Donghae bertemu dengan Kim Miyoung, dia menggunakan cat kuku dan pernak-pernik lucu di kukunya, dia juga terlihat seperti orang yang sangat merawat kukunya. Terbukti dengan adanya beberapa alat kecantikan kuku di meja kerjanya. Seperti kikir, cat kuku warna-warni, dan beberapa gliter. Gadis seperti itu, tidak mungkin membiarkan kukunya di potong pendek tanpa alasan.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Sepertinya, korban adalah orang sangat rapi. Semua barang-barangnya tertata rapi. Tidak banyak barang, hanya ada sofa, televisi, meja bundar kecil yang terdapat gelas _wine_ diatasnya, dan meja makan kosong yang terletak di samping dapur kecilnya.

"Korban menggunakan cat kuku berwarna merah muda, tapi kukunya pendek."

"Lalu, korban Joo Yuri?"

"Jongwoon _Hyung_ bilang, sepertinya korban minum racun arsenik. Sulit sekali terdeteksi, Jongwoon _Hyung_ hampir seharian menunggu di NFS."

Yang ini juga aneh.

Arsenik? Korban bunuh diri biasanya minum cairan pembersih toilet, obat dosis tinggi, atau paling parah pil sianida. Tapi ini? Arsenik? Bagaimana bisa korban bunuh diri menggunakan arsenik? Lagi pula, sulit mendapatkan arsenik di pasar bebas.

"Menurutmu aneh juga, 'kan? Tidak biasa bunuh diri menggunakan arsenik."

"Sudah ada yang dicurigai? Bagaimana laporan CCTVnya?"

Ryeowook mengeluarkan tablet canggihnya, di saat Donghae masih menggunakan buku catatan, Ryeowook sudah menggunakan benda canggih itu untuk menyimpan berbagai informasi penting. _Well_ , sebenarnya Donghae bukannya tidak mau menggunakan alat canggih itu. Hanya saja, tangannya seperti sesuatu yang mematikan untuk _gadget_. Pernah beberapa kali Donghae menggunakan tablet, dan pada akhirnya tablet itu mati dengan sendirinya. Yunho bilang, tangannya musuh bagi semua _gadget_. _Well_ , terserah. Toh, Donghae masih bisa menulis.

"Belum ada orang yang dicurigai, CCTV di lobby sedang dalam perbaikan dan CCTV di _basement_ tidak menangkap apapun yang mencurigakan. Kemungkinan besar, pelaku melewati tangga darurat yang tidak terpasang CCTV. Jangan bertanya soal Korban Joo Yuri! Keadaannya juga sama saja. CCTV di apartemennya tidak merekam sesuatu yang janggal."

Benar-benar sialan! _Fuck_! _Shit_! Donghae melepaskan sarung tangan latexnya, lalu melemparkannya dengan kesal. Pelakunya benar-benar orang yang cerdas, dia tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Sidik jari, jejak sepatu, atau rekaman CCTV. Sebenarnya dia manusia atau bukan? Kenapa membunuh dengan cara serapi itu?

"Kasus ini sepertinya terkait dengan kasus tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Sudah malam, kau pulang lah duluan. Aku dan beberapa petugas akan berjaga di sini. Kudengar, kau sedang melindungi saksi, 'kan? Jangan tinggalkan dia terlalu lama, pembunuhnya mungkin sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk mencelakainya."

Oh, benar. Eunhyuk sedang menunggunya di rumah, sudah larut malam juga. Saat ini, kelesamatan Eunhyuk harus diutamakan, terlebih pelaku selalu mengawai gerak-gerik Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan mampir ke tempat Joo Yuri dulu."

"Disana sudah ada Jongwoon _Hyung_!"

"Aku perlu memeriksa TKP!"

Ryeowook menghela nafas, sejak dulu Donghae memang keras kepala. Akhirnya Ryeowook menyingkir dari jalan dan membiarkan Donghae lewat. Percuma berdebat dengannya, dia tidak akan mendengarkannya dan tetap pergi.

"Petugas Cha, ada berapa orang yang mengawasi apartemen Detektif Donghae?"

"Empat orang."

"Mereka bersenjata?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka orang-orang yang pernah kau latih menembak dulu."

"Baguslah."

.

.

* * *

Korban Joo Yuri, tigapuluh tahun, bekerja di LG Group sebagai ketua tim bagian pemasaran. Pernah bekerja di Hyundai Group dan berteman dengan Sohyun sebelum akhirnya pindah bekerja. Ditemukan meninggal diapartemennya karena keracunan. Racun yang digunakan korban adalah jenis arsenik cair yang dicampurkan ke dalam minuman penambah energi yang biasa di konsumsi korban. Dari laporan NFS, dosis yang digunakan cukup tinggi.

Sama seperti yang terjadi pada Kim Miyoung, tidak ada jejak dan sama sekali bersih.

"Henry sedang memeriksa pemilik arsenik, tim lain masih memeriksa CCTV dan sebagian ada di NFS menunggu perkembangan."

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku merasa janggal."

Jongwoon menunjukan gelas _wine_ yang ada di samping televisi, laki-laki bermata sipit dengan tinggi rata-rata itu kembali memakai sarung tangan latexnya lalu membawa gelas wine itu kehadapan Donghae.

"Saat melihat kondisi korban, sepertinya dia baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Riasan diwajahnya masih terlihat dan bibirnya masih merah menyala karena _lipstick_. Tapi, di gelas _wine_ ini tidak ada bekas bibirnya sama sekali? Tidak ditemukan bekas _lipstick_ di gelas _wine_ ini dan tidak ditemukan sidik jari korban. Yang lebih aneh lagi, tidak ditemukan satupun botol _wine_ di sini."

Tunggu.

Gelas _wine_?

"Di rumah korban Kim Miyoung juga ditemukan gelas _wine_ serupa! I—ini, bukankah ini pembunuhan berantai?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita akan memasukan ini sebagai alat bukti."

" _Hyung_ , periksa dulu gelasnya. Siapa tahu DNA korban tertinggal."

Jongwoon mengangguk, ia memasukan gelas itu ke dalam kantong plastik lalu menghubungi Ryeowook untuk membawa gelas yang ada di rumah Kim Miyoung ke laboratorium forensik.

"Aku dan Ryeowook akan memeriksa ini di laboratorium, kau pulanglah duluan."

Donghae mengangguk, ia melihat Jongwoon keluar pintu lalu matanya kembali memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah.

 _Pasti pelakunya meninggalkan sesuatu..._

 _Pasti._

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm."

Donghae melepaskan kemeja tipisnya, lalu berbaring di sofa sambil memandangi langit-langit rumahnya. Donghae yakin, kasus ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan kasus tiga tahun yang lalu. Meski masih belum tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi dia pasti pelaku yang sama.

"Aku menemukan ini di kotak suratmu."

Surat ancaman!

Mata Donghae mendelik, ia melirik Eunhyuk lalu merebut surat itu dari tangan Eunhyuk. Dari kotak suratnya? Tidak mungkin! Mungkinkah si pelaku tahu alamat rumahnya?

"Surat itu bukan ditujukan padaku. Dia bilang, kau yang selanjutnya."

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak pernah takut saat menerima banyak surat ancaman yang ditujukan padanya, tapi saat menemukan surat itu ditujukan pada Donghae, ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana jika pembunuhnya benar-benar ingin membunuh Donghae?

"Aku akan mengirimkannya ke tim forensik besok, kau tidak perlu cemas."

Donghae menarik lengan kurus Eunhyuk, lalu mendekapnya dengan erat. Tidak yang bisa Donghae katakan saat ini, ia hanya bisa memeluk Eunhyuk untuk membuatnya nyaman dan merinkankan kecemasannya.

"Kau bisa celaka gara-gara aku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemas?"

"Dia akan tertangkap sebelum bisa mencelakai aku."

Jemari Donghae mengusap lembut wajah Eunhyuk, kemudian memagut lembut bibir plumnya. Wah, di saat seperti ini, kenapa Donghae merasa Eunhyuk sangat manis? Sialan! Donghae telah benar-benar terjebak oleh pesonanya. Donghae bahkan tidak peduli dengan surat ancaman yang diterimanya dan lebih mencemaskan keselamatan Eunhyuk.

"Besok pagi-pagi aku harus ke kantor, sebaiknya kita tidur."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menunggu Donghae lalu mematikan lampunya dan bersiap tidur. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, padahal tadi ia ingin sekali menggoda Donghae dan melanjutkan aktifitas di mobil tadi.

"Lampunya jangan dimatikan!"

"Kenapa?"

"A—aku—hm, sedikit takut gelap."

Bibir Eunhyuk mengatup menahan tawa, tidak di sangka polisi seperti Donghae takut gelap. Haruskah ia tertawa sekarang? Pantas saja Yunho sering meledeknya.

"Oke."

"Dan jangan tidur sambil memunggungiku."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Banyak tanya!"

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapannya, beberapa kali ia mengecupi puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan cinta padamu?"

"Hm? Tidak pernah."

"Suatu saat. Suatu saat, aku akan mengatakannya dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah kau duga."

"Kau sedang merayuku?"

"Begitulah."

Mata Eunhyuk menatap mata sendu Donghae, ia biasanya tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi dengan Donghae, ia merasa tidak keberatan dan justru merasa tersanjung.

"Kau tipe laki-laki yang romantis rupanya."

"Tapi aku tidak pintar bicara."

"Aku tahu."

 _Apakah aku telah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu?_

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ini beneran jadi crime romence gimana gitu...saya nekat bgt ya nulis beginian...maaf kl jelek..masih pemula heheheh. maaf juga kl gak suka, saya hanya mencoba keluar dari zona aman saya...jadi saya pengen coba sesuatu yang baru...dan saya gak ngawur nulis beginian, saya sampe ngabuburit di perpustakaan cuma buat nyari bahan referensi hahahah. oke itu gak penting. saya cm berharap, semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini ^^  
**

 **Oh iya, ada yang tanya "kok sex pertama HaeHyuk gak di ceirtain?" nah, coba baca Bad Boy's Trap yang drabble. cerita ini kan series dari drabble itu ^^**

 **Pertanyaan lainnya, udah di jawab di chapter ini ya. Oh, Cast di sini (nama-nama yang ada di atas selain DBSJ) bukan OC buatan saya, mereka itu dancernya SJ ^^**

 **Masalah moment Eunhaenya, akan ada di satu chapter yg isinya mereka lovey dovey, jadi mari kita fokus dulu ke kasus untuk saat ini hehehe**

 **Makasih buat kritik, saran dan koreksinya. saya selalu langsung edit kl kalian mengkoreksi ^^ makasih ya ^^ buat ALP, makasih ya dikoreksi, sudah saya perbaiki ^^**

 **Okelah, terakhir saya minta maaf krn gak bisa update cepet terlalu banyak yg terjadi di kantor lol.**

 **Oh iya, kl ini chapternya agak panjang gpp kan? sekitar 7 atau 8 chapter...gak akan bosen kan? kl bosen biarlah saya discontinue aja wkwkwkwk**

 **Mau ada yg di sampaikan? silahkan line, bbm, chat fb ato PM. saya selalu stay tune, jd kl pertanyaannya di review gak ke jawab silahkan lewat media yg lain ^^ tp review kalian tetep selalu saya baca satu-persatu dengan teliti heheheh jadi terharu**

 **Oke sekian aja~~ maaf banyak pidato heheh**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL OF MY HEART ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	7. Don't Leave Me, Stay With Me

**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You've got to fortify my love, you should be mine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hasil laboratorium dan laporan dari NFS sudah keluar, Donghae duduk dikursinya hampir sama sekali tidak bergerak karena terlalu serius membaca laporan NFS dengan teliti. Sejak pagi hingga malam, ia mengamati dengan teliti setiap laporan dan bukti foto yang di ambil oleh tim forensik di TKP. Di samping itu, ia juga diam-diam membaca kembali berkas kasus Sohyun. _Well_ , kalau _Timjangnim_ atau Yunho sampai tahu, maka habislah dia.

Benda-benda yang ditemukan di apartemen Sohyun tidak banyak, Donghae hafal betul apa saja yang ada di sana. Hanya saja, Donghae tidak menyadari ada gelas _wine_ di sana. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan gelas itu setelah melihat TKP korban Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung, yang artinya kasus ini saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi akan ada surat perintah yang melarang Donghae untuk ikut dalam penyelidikan kasus ini. Sebelum itu terjadi, Donghae harus menemukan sesuatu.

Sejak tadi, Donghae merasa ada yang janggal saat memperhatikan foto-foto TKP, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang janggal? Meski sudah melihatnya bolak-balik, Donghae masih belum bisa menemukan kejanggalan itu. Tidak ditemukan sidik jari, jejak kaki, atau jejak-jejak lainnya. Donghae jadi ragu, apakah pelakunya manusia atau bukan? Sepanjang karirnya menjadi polisi, baru kali ini Donghae menemukan kasus yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya, tidak bisa dikatakan tanpa jejak juga karena pelaku meninggalkan gelas _wine_ di sana. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Di tali tambang plastik yang digunakan korban Kim Miyoung untuk bunuh diri, tidak ditemukan sidik siapapun kecuali sidik jari korban. Begitu juga dengan gelas _wine_ , tidak ditemukan sidik jari ataupun DNA."

"Bagaimana dengan korban Joo Yuri?"

"Hm, sama saja. Di botol minuman penambah energi itu hanya ada sidik jari korban, gelas _wine_ yang ditemukan di sana juga sama bersihnya. Tidak ada sidik jari ataupun DNA."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya dia minum tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun?"

"Begini saja, menurut saksi, bagaimana penampilan korban? Bukankah dia bilang melihatnya berlari kabur saat di tangga darurat?"

"Oh, itu. Eunhyuk bilang, pelakunya menggunakan jaket kulit hitam, sarung tangan, masker, topi hitam, dan dia membawa sesuatu seperti tas olah raga. Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas meskipun pada waktu itu pelaku berbalik untuk melihat wajahnya."

" _Bingo_! Dia menggunakan sarung tangan yang tentu saja tidak akan meninggalkan jejak apapun, meski dia menyentuh benda-benda di tempat korban. Dan, dia membawa sesuatu seperti tas olah raga. Menurutmu apa?"

Donghae menjentikan jarinya, setelah lama berpikir hampir stress, kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang? Otaknya mulai berjalan lambat.

"Dia membawa senjata untuk mencelakai korban dan membawa benda-benda lain untuk membersihkan jejaknya. Kenapa tidak ada DNA di gelas itu? Karena pelaku tidak menggunakan gelas itu dan hanya menyimpannya di sana. Benar?"

" _Exactly_! Kesimpulan saat ini, dia adalah pembunuh berantai yang meninggalkan jejak."

"Jadi, siapa saja yang sudah dicurigai?"

Ryeowook mengeluarkan tablet canggihnya, ia meletakannya di meja agar bisa melihat sama-sama dengan Donghae.

"Waktu kematian korban Kim Miyoung kemarin diperkirakan pada pukul 21.00 sampai 22.00, orang yang datang ke apartemen Kim Miyoung sebelum akhirnya dia tewas adalah kekasihnya Kim Taewoo, dia orang yang mengantar Kim Miyoung ke apartemennya, setelah berpesta di rumah salah satu teman mereka yang berulangtahun. Dia masuk dan keluar lewat _elevator_ yang tersedia, sehingga dari masuk gedung sampai keluar lagi, dia terekam jelas di CCTV."

Jemari lincah Ryeowook menyentuh layar tabletnya untuk menggeser ke _slide_ berikutnya, semalaman suntuk ia membuat laporan ini agar terlihat rapi dan mudah di mengerti oleh Donghae.

"Tidak ada lagi orang yang naik ke lantai 12 dimana Kim Miyoung tinggal, tapi ada salah satu tetangga Kim Miyoung yang bilang, ada laki-laki berjaket kulit hitam datang ke apartemen Kim Miyoung pada pukul sembilan malam. Waktu dimana Kim Miyoung tewas."

"Lalu, apa tetangga itu melihat wajah pelaku?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya melihat punggungnya dan tidak bertanya apapun karena dia pikir itu adalah kekasih Kim Miyoung yang biasa datang. Oke, kasus berikutnya."

Beralih pada kasus berikutnya, Ryeowook kembali harus menjelaskan sedetail mungkin dan sesingkat mungkin. Kenal dengan Donghae hampir kurang lebih sembilan tahun, membuatnya hafal betul dengan sifat Donghae. Dia cerdas, hanya terkadang otaknya lambat mencerna sesuatu yang berbelit-belit. Jadi sebaiknya, ia menjelaskan semuanya dengan detail sebelum Donghae mengomel.

"Waktu kematian korban Joo Yuri sekitar pukul 21.00 sampai 22.00, korban baru saja pulang dari kantor dan di jam itu seorang saksi mengatakan bahwa ia melihat laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam datang ke apartemen Joo Yuri. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, karena Joo Yuri tampak akrab dengan pelaku dan mempersilahkannya masuk tanpa ragu. Kemungkinan besar, pelakunya memaksa korban untuk meminum racunnya, karena di botol minuman penambah energi itu hanya ada sidik jari korban."

Donghae tidak lagi bicara, pandangannya fokus pada layar tablet milik Ryeowook. Kesamaan kedua korban di sini adalah sama-sama di bunuh ketika baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat, tepat antara pukul 21.00 sampai 22.00. Pelakunya mungkin menghindari kontak fisik terlalu banyak dengan korban, itu sebabnya hampir tidak ada jejak apapun yang ditemukan.

Pelaku bukannya hantu atau apa, dia jelas manusia biasa. Masalah jejak kaki, akhirnya Donghae menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat foto Ryeowook yang ada di TKP tanpa sepatu dan hanya menggunakan kaos kaki. Pelakunya masuk ke dalam apartemen korban layaknya seorang tamu yang sudah di kenal korban. Dia masuk, membuka sepatunya, dan mungkin sempat berbincang dengan korban sebelum akhirnya dia membunuhnya.

Pelakunya jelas orang yang tidak asing dengan korban.

"Kasus ini saling berkaitan."

"Aku tahu itu! Otakku tidak sependek tubuhku!"

"Oh, ya? Lalu, apakah kau tahu kenapa tidak ada jejak kaki di sana?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pelaku membuka sepatunya dan masuk layaknya seperti orang yang sudah dekat dengan korban. Dia masuk ke dalam apartemen korban dengan hanya menggunakan kaos kaki, tanpa sepatunya. Itu sebabnya kita tidak menemukan jejak sepatunya."

"Ah, benar juga. Orang-orang yang diintrogasi Henry dan jadi tersangka, memang orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan korban."

Dan terbukti, otak Ryeowook memang sependek tubuhnya. Jelas-jelas dia yang pertama kali datang ke TKP dan dia pula yang punya data tersangka, tapi dia tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia hanya tahu menembak target dan tidak tahu cara menganalisis sesuatu.

"Sudah ada yang dicurigai?"

"Sudah. Geser ke _slide_ berikutnya, di sana ada laporan dari Henry dan Junsu. Mereka mengintrogasi orang-orang dekat korban dan orang-orang di perusahaan masing-masing."

Mata Donghae semakin terpaku pada layar, ia mengabaikan penjelasan Ryeowook. Nama-nama di layar ini, adalah orang-orang yang dekat dengan Eunhyuk.

"Wakil direktur Hyundai Group Cho Kyuhyun, Sekretaris Kang Giljun, Presiden Direktur Hyundai Group Lee Kanghun, kekasih Joo Yuri yang bekerja di LG Group, Kim Sangjin."

"Tepat!"

Ryeowook menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Donghae. Akhirnya, dia bisa mencerna penjelasan Ryeowook dengan cepat.

"Orang-orang yang kau sebut itu, tidak punya alibi yang kuat saat dua korban itu tewas. Pertama Cho Kyuhyun, di hari kematian Joo Yuri katanya dia berada di kantor seharian, tapi tidak bisa dibuktikan karena petugas keamanan gedung yang biasa berkeliling bilang hari itu sudah tidak ada siapapun di perusahaan."

"Bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. CCTV merekam mobil Cho Kyuhyun ada di _basement_ dan tidak pernah keluar dari gedung di hari kejadian. Mobil itu baru keluar sekitar jam lima pagi dan dikendarai langsung oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Aneh bukan? Petugas keamanan bilang, dia tidak melihat siapapun di perusahaan, tapi buktinya Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari sana pukul lima pagi."

Itu memang aneh, tapi fokus Donghae saat ini adalah mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook tentang semua tersangka.

"Dan saat Kim Miyoung tewas, dia ada dimana?"

"Hm, di perusahaan. Tapi, belum bisa dipastikan."

"Aku akan memeriksa CCTV seluruh gedung besok pagi. Bagaimana dengan Sekretaris Kang?"

Alibi Cho Kyuhyun saat Kim Miyoung tewas cukup kuat. Saat itu, Donghae sedang menunggu Eunhyuk di depan gedung perusahaan, dan ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke gedung lewat _basement_ dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sebentar.

Melihatnya masuk dengan mata kepalanya sendiri? Bukankah itu artinya, Cho Kyuhyun baru dari suatu tempat? Oke, Donghae akan menyelidiki itu nanti.

"Di hari Joo Yuri tewas, mobil Kang Gijun tidak ditemukan di perusahaan ataupun dirumahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu dia ada dimana dua hari yang lalu. Tapi menurut keterangannya, dia ada di Yeouido untuk berlibur karena perintah Eunhyuk. Saat Kim Miyoung tewas, dia juga bilang ada di perusahaan."

Ah, soal itu. Donghae ingat, Eunhyuk mengeluh karena Kang Giljun selalu mengikutinya 24 jam. Alasannya, karena itu perintah dan Kang Giljun tidak bisa membiarkan Eunhyuk sendirian. Selama menjabat menjadi direktur, Eunhyuk tidak diperbolehkan terlibat skandal apapun. Jadi, mau tidak mau Kang Giljun yang mana sekretarisnya itu harus mengikuti Eunhyuk kemanapun.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Eunhyuk menelepon Donghae, katanya dia menyuruh sekretarisnya berlibur sehari karena Eunhyuk juga mau istirahat di rumah tanpa diikuti sekretarisnya. Donghae tidak yakin alibi sekretaris Kang kuat apa tidak, tapi yang jelas ia merasa cemas dengan keberadaan Kang Giljun. Pasalnya, dia orang sehari-hari berada di dekat Eunhyuk, kalau memang benar dia pelakunya, maka Eunhyuk sedang ada dalam bahaya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lee Kanghun _Hwaejangnim_?"

"Di hari Joo Yuri tewas dia bilang sedang berada di Incheon untuk menghadiri rapat, tapi tidak bisa dibuktikan karena saat aku tanya sekretarisnya, dia tidak tahu-menahu soal rapat di Incheon. Bukankah itu aneh? Mana mungkin sekretaris tidak tahu jadwal atasannya. Saat Kim Miyoung tewas, dia bilang sedang ada di restoran dekat perusahaan untuk menjamu tamunya yang datang dari London."

"Sepertinya, alibinya cukup kuat saat Kim Miyoung tewas."

Ryeowook menggeleng tidak setuju, ia menunjukan foto-foto mobil Lee Kanghun yang meninggalkan restoran sekitar pukul 20.00.

"Lihat, ini foto yang diambil dari rekaman CCTV restoran. Dia memang datang ke restoran itu, tapi tidak lama. Dia pergi entah kemana setelah dia mampir sebentar ke restoran itu."

Wah, Ryeowook memang hebat. Dalam kurun waktu sehari dia sudah punya bukti sebanyak itu. Donghae hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Ryeowook melakukan semua itu?

"Kau mendapat semua itu hanya dalam waktu sehari saja?"

"Di bawah perintah Kim Youngwoon _Timjangnim_ , kau tidak bisa berleha-leha. Gerak cepat, atau akan ada timah panas bersarang di kepalamu."

Benar, Kim _Timjangnim_ memang selalu menuntut gerak cepat.

"Ah, dan Kim Sangjin?"

"Di hari Joo Yuri tewas, dia tidak ada di rumahnya dan tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Sehari setelah Joo Yuri tewas, dia mengambil penerbangan ke Thailand. Tim sedang meminta bantuan polisi setempat di Thailand untuk membawa Kim Sangjin pulang, kita butuh keterangan darinya. Hari ini hanya itu yang aku dapatkan. Besok, kita akan mulai penyeledikian lagi. Aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa."

"Hm. Sampai jumpa besok."

.

.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Donghae tiba-tiba teringat dengan kasus yang ia tangani. Waktunya benar-benar tidak banyak, ia harus menangkap pelakunya sesegera mungkin atau minimalnya menemukan petunjuk untuk menemukan pelakunya. Hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi untuk sampai ke gedung apartemennya, tapi Donghae memutuskan memutar balik dan banting stir menuju TKP. Pertama ia akan mengunjungi apartemen Kim Miyoung dulu, baru ke tempat Joo Yuri, sekalian meminta data seluruh penghuni di kedua gedung apartemen itu, dan setelahnya ia akan memeriksa CCTV di gedung perusahaan masing-masing. Donghae merasa tidak tenang kalau tidak memeriksa semuanya sendiri, ia yakin pasti bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Entah itu bukti nyata atau keterangan saksi-saksi.

Kawasan apartemen yang ditempati Kim Miyoung termasuk salah satu yang aman dan mewah, CCTV terpasang di setiap sudut, baik pintu masuk utama maupun pintu masuk di _basement_ semuanya menggunakan sistem _password_ yang mana artinya hanya penghuni apartemen saja yang tahu _password_ nya. Tidak mungkin jika pelakunya orang asing, karena pasti petugas keamanan tidak akan memberinya akses masuk begitu saja. Di tambah lagi, korban membukakan pintunya sendiri dan mempersilahkan pelaku masuk. Untuk yang satu itu, bisa dipastikan pelaku memang benar-benar orang yang di kenal korban dan biasa datang ke apartemen korban. Oh, menurut petugas keamanan yang Donghae introgasi, pada pukul 21.00-22.00 tidak ada mobil asing yang masuk, tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan atau berpakaian mencolok masuk ke dalam gedung,dan tidak ada orang yang naik ke lantai 12 lewat _elevator_ , yang mana artinya si pelaku tidak membawa kendaraannya dan tidak masuk lewat _elevator_.

Masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan berusaha mengingat-ingat semua penjelasan Ryeowook dan posisi korban saat pertama kali ditemukan tewas.

" _Korban menggunakan cat kuku berwarna merah muda, tapi kukunya pendek."_

Kukunya pendek?

Donghae berlari menuju tempat sampah di sudut ruangan dekat dapur, ia memakai sarung tangannya dan langsung mengacak-acak tempat sampah milik Kim Miyoung dengan hati-hati. Jika dugaannya benar, maka pelaku akan meninggalkannya di sini.

"Ketemu!"

Dan dugaan Donghae benar lagi.

Selesai dengan kunjungan ke apartemen Kim Miyoung, Donghae kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen Joo Yuri. Tidak jauh berbeda, apartemennya berada di kawasan yang mewah dan aman. Meski tidak ada CCTV di setiap sudut, tapi ada petugas keamanan yang biasa berjaga dan berkeliling di malam hari, setiap pintu masuk juga di pasang pengaman berupa _password_. Petugas keamanan yang berjaga di sana juga mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan petugas keamanan di apartemen Kim Miyoung. Dugaan Donghae masih sama, pelaku tidak membawa kendaraannya, dia masuk lewat _basement_ dan naik menggunakan tangga darurat. Kemungkinan besar pelaku sudah sangat familiar dengan petugas keamanan di sini, itu sebabnya tidak ada petugas keamanan yang mencurigainya.

Sekarang, mari kita simpulkan semuanya.

Pertama, pelaku adalah seseorang yang di kenal oleh kedua korban dan biasa berkunjung menemui kedua korban, buktinya dia bisa masuk ke gedung apartemen dengan keamanan tinggi tanpa kesulitan apapun. Di tambah lagi, banyak saksi yang mengatakan bahwa korban mempersilahkan pelaku masuk ke dalam apartemennya begitu saja.

Kedua, pelaku tidak membawa kendaraannya dan masuk ke dalam gedung lewat _basement_ , lalu naik ke lantai atas menggunakan tangga darurat. Sehingga, jejaknya tidak banyak terekam oleh CCTV. Dari semua rekaman CCTV yang Donghae lihat, tidak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam gedung menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan membawa tas olah raga _._ Dalam rekaman itu, banyak orang berlalu-lalang baik lewat pintu masuk utama maupun pintu masuk di _basement_ , tapi di lihat berulang kalipun, memang tidak ada orang masuk kesana dengan pakaian yang mencolok. Rata-rata, orang yang masuk kesana berpakaian rapi ala kantoran, adapun beberapa yang berpakaian seperti mahasiswa, tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berpakaian serba hitam dan membawa tas olah raga.

Cukup dengan kesimpulan sementaranya, ia sudah mendapatkan rekaman CCTV, data seluruh penghuni kedua aprtemen, dan Donghae sekarang akan mendatangi Hyundai Group dan LG Group untuk meminta rekaman CCTV di hari kedua korban tewas. Meskipun tampak tidak berguna, tapi Donghae pasti bisa menemukan sesuatu dari sana, sekecil apapun itu. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya hari ini, Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Ryeowook. Ada sesuatu yang perlu ia pastikan sekali lagi, dan ia membutuhkan bantuan rekannya.

"Aku minta laporan kendaraan Kang Giljun, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Sangjin dan Lee Kanghun di hari kedua korban tewas. Dan juga, laporan orang hilang setahun yang lalu. Kirimkan datanya secepatnya, aku akan memeriksanya besok pagi."

" _Orang hilang? Maksudmu, Lee Sungmin? Hei, jangan bilang kau melakukan penyelidikan sendirian?"_

"Aku melakukannya. Jadi, tolong lakukan permintaanku."

" _Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?"_

"Aku perlu laporan kendaraan tersangka dan laporan orang hilang itu, baru aku bisa yakin bahwa pelakunya memang dia."

" _Siapa?"_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang dan juga melelahkan. Dua kasus sekaligus yang harus Donghae selidiki. Kasus yang kemungkinan besar berkaitan dengan kematian Sohyun. Kalau tebakannya tidak salah, maka sebentar lagi ia akan diberhentikan dari kasus ini. Begitulah peraturannya, keluarga atau pihak yang terkait dengan korban dilarang terlibat dengan penyelidikan kasus. Meski Donghae yakin penilaiannya akan objektif dan tidak berdasarkan perasaan pribadi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa melanggar peraturan. Jadi, kita lihat akan bagaimana nanti. Sementara ini, Donghae akan fokus pada kasus dan menemukan hal-hal penting sebelum ia diberhentikan dari kasus. Donghae sudah tahu siapa tersangka utamanya, ia hanya perlu bukti konkrit untuk menuduhnya dan menggiringnya ke meja hijau, lalu dipenjarakan hingga membusuk.

Sebelum naik ke lantai 6 dimana ia tinggal, Donghae terlebih dahulu memeriksa kotak suratnya. Biasanya, akan ada surat dari ibunya, surat tagihan kartu kredit, dan tagihan-tagihan lainnya. Sambil berjalan menuju _elevator_ , Donghae memeriksa satu-persatu suratnya dan ia menemukan surat yang asing. Tanpa nama dan tanpa alamat.

 _Hitung mundur, waktumu tidak akan lama lagi..._

Donghae meremas surat itu, entah itu ditujukan untuknya atau Eunhyuk, tapi yang jelas hal yang diinginkan pengirim surat itu tidak akan terjadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia akan melindungi Eunhyuk dan dirinya sendiri. Suara berdenting menandakan Donghae sudah sampai ditujuan, ia keluar dari _elevator_ dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai. Meskipun tidak takut dengan ancaman pelaku, Donghae tetap saja merasa cemas.

"Hai, tampan."

Nafas Donghae tercekat. Benar-benar tercekat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja masuk ke apartemennya dan tiba-tiba matanya melihat sosok Eunhyuk yang berbalut kemeja kebesaran—yang entah milik siapa—dan tanpa dalaman.

Perlu diulangi?

Tanpa dalaman.

Itu sebabnya Donghae bisa melihat secara samar-samar, milik Eunhyuk yang ada di balik kemeja tipis kebesaran itu.

Baru saja Donghae merasa gelisah dan cemas karena ada seseorang di luar sana yang mengincar nyawa mereka berdua. Dan apa? Eunhyuk malah berpakaian sedemikian rupa dan menggodanya dengan pakaian yang entah harus bagaimana Donghae menyebutnya.

Donghae menelan ludah, lalu berdeham untuk menjernihkan tenggorokannya, "K—kau apa-apaan, Eunhyuk?"

"Menyambutmu, sayang."

Entah kenapa, meski sudah resmi pacaran, Donghae masih sedikit geli mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnya sayang. Terlebih, dia selalu menggunakan nada manja yang di buat-buat. Cara bicaranya yang di buat-buat itu, tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya galak.

"M—maksudku, kau dapatkan darimana kemeja itu?"

Memang patut dipertanyakan, pasalnya Donghae tidak punya kemeja sebesar itu. Kalaupun kemejanya di pakai Eunhyuk, pasti tidak akan terlihat kebesaran karena ukuran tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, hanya saja Eunhyuk lebih pendek sedikit dan lebih kurus.

"Ah, aku baru membelinya tadi. Aku melihat kulkasmu dan aku tidak menemukan makanan apapun. Jadi, aku keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan dan membeli kemeja ini. Salahkan saja ukuran tubuhmu yang hampir seukuran denganku! Aku jadi tidak bisa memakai kemejamu untuk tampil _sexy_."

Donghae menghela nafas yang lumayan panjang. Jawaban yang polos, menggemaskan, tapi juga menyebalkan dan membuat Donghae ingin menabrakan wajah tampannya ke tembok. Untuk apa tampil _sexy_ dengan menggunakan kemeja kebesaran? Dia pikir ini semacam drama atau film porno? Dan untuk apa pula menyambutnya? Mereka sudah tinggal serumah, apa yang perlu di sambut?

"Untuk apa tampil _sexy_ di rumah?"

 _Well_ , sebenarnya penampilan Eunhyuk cukup menarik perhatian Donghae. Sangat menarik. Tapi, Donghae tidak bisa begitu saja terpancing oleh godaan Eunhyuk. Bisa makin jatuh harga dirinya. Kalau sampai ketahuan Yunho, habislah ia. Bisa jadi bahan ledekan seumur hidup, sepanjang sisa hidupnya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan Yunho.

"Menggodamu. Kau memang sudah jatuh untukku, tapi belum tersungkur."

"Eunhyuk, kumohon."

"Wow, kau mulai memohon. Jadi, mau _blow job_ atau _hand job_? Atau langsung saja? _I'm, ready_."

 _And this is it_ , Eunhyuk dan mulut vulgarnya. Donghae tidak bisa mencegah itu karena ia tidak tahu, kapan Eunhyuk akan mengucapkan hal itu. Donghae hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya, menahan emosi yang bergejolak.

Entah yang bergejolak itu emosinya atau nafsunya.

Terserah.

"Aku tahu kau lelah karena kasus hari ini. Itu sebabnya, aku bersedia menjadi hiburanmu."

Jadi, hiburan macam apa yang di maksud Eunhyuk di sini? Semacam permainan _slave_ dan _master_? Donghae tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Lagi pula, memangnya siapa yang minta di hibur? Dari pada di hibur dengan cara mengejutkan seperti itu, Donghae lebih suka melihat Eunhyuk bertingkah manis, memasak untuknya, dan memijat bahunya yang terasa kaku. Itu baru namanya hiburan untuk orang yang lelah.

Tunggu.

Memasak? Bertingkah manis? Itu tidak cocok untuk Eunhyuk. Ya ampun, Donghae malah geli sendiri membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Sudahlah, begini baru benar. Eunhyuk memang begitu adanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau mau menghiburku?"

Donghae duduk di sofa, ia menyilangkan kakinya dan merentangkan tangannya. Oke, kita lihat, akan bagaimana Eunhyuk hari ini. Apakah dia bisa lebih menggoda dari sebelum-sebelumnya? Atau biasa saja dan malah membuat Donghae mengantuk?

"Kau menantangku?"

"Hm."

Melihat tatapan meremehkan Donghae, menyulut gairah Eunhyuk. Lihat saja, masihkah dia bisa seangkuh itu saat melihat Eunhyuk telanjang nanti? Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia tetap Donghae kecil manis yang munafik.

Pertama-tama, Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap nyalang ke arah Donghae. Jemarinya mulai memereteli kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan mengundang, membuat Donghae sulit untuk sekedar mengedipkan matanya.

"Lihat, aku baru membuka kancing kemejaku dan kau sudah menelan ludah beberapa kali. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengedipkan matamu. Aku masih kurang menggoda? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendekat."

Jelas saja tidak bekedip! Laki-laki abnormal mana yang akan berkedip bila disuguhi tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk yang putih mulus tanpa cacat? Donghae yakin, laki-laki normal yang mengaku _straight_ juga akan tergiur jika Eunhyuk sudah bertingkah seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak melepaskan kemejanya dengan utuh, tapi itu saja sudah membuat bagian bawah Donghae berdenyut heboh.

"I—itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa masuk angin! Kenapa memakai kemeja tipis tanpa dalaman?"

"Kalau masuk angin, aku akan kembung karena angin. Tapi, hari ini aku akan kembung karena spermamu."

"Hei!"

Telinga Donghae merah, ia malu sekali mendengar kata-kata vulgar Eunhyuk. Sialnya, si jagoan di bawah sana malah bereaksi dengan _dirty talk_ Eunhyuk. Kalau tadi hanya berdenyut heboh, sekarang dia mulai mengeras perlahan dan minta dikeluarkan dari celana.

"Sepertinya si jagoan mulai mengeras."

Eunhyuk tepat menduduki selangkangan Donghae. Kakinya yang tadi menyilang kini terbuka lebar, Donghae tidak sanggup lagi menyilangkan kakinya karena itu terasa menjepit miliknya yang sedang berdenyut.

"Kau memang benar-benar keterlaluan, Eunhyuk."

Kesabaran Donghae habis, ia menarik, lalu mendorong Eunhyuk agar berbaring di sofa. Kilatan mata Donghae berubah, itu artinya Eunhyuk berhasil menggoda Donghae.

Si malang yang lagi-lagi terjebak oleh godaan si penggoda ulung.

"Kau minta semacam hukuman, hm? Aku sedang lelah dan kau malah membuat bagian bawahku berdenyut. Dari pada nakal, kau lebih pantas di bilang menyebalkan. Sekarang, selesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai."

Donghae kembali menarik Eunhyuk untuk duduk dipangkuannya, ia diam saja ketika Eunhyuk mulai memagut bibirnya dan berusaha membuka kemejanya. Kini, Donghae tinggal berbalutkan celana yang berantakan dan _wifebeater_ yang sebentar lagi akan dilepaskan Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar-benar sialan, Lee Donghae."

Nafas Eunhyuk memburu karena nafsu yang sudah tidak terbendung. Ia menarik _wifebeater_ Donghae hingga terlepas dan tidak lupa menurunkan celana Donghae agar miliknya tidak tersiksa lebih lama lagi. Senyum nakal Eunhyuk kembali, ia mengelus milik Donghae sambil menatap Donghae dengan seduktif.

"Mudah untuk membuatnya keras, tapi tidak mudah untuk membuatnya lemas."

 _Hell, yeah_! _Dirty talk_ Eunhyuk memang yang terbaik. Donghae sampai meringis dibuatnya. Kalau Eunhyuk terus mengeluarkan _dirty talk_ andalannya selama satu jam saja, bisa-bisa Donghae klimaks tanpa sentuhan apapun.

"Ini sudah dini hari dan kau melakukannya dengan lambat."

Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk ke kamar, ia membantingnya ke tempat tidur, lalu menindihnya agar Eunhyuk tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan kalimat kotormu, jadi aku akan membuat lubangmu kenyang juga."

"Kau bisa berkata-kata kotor juga rupanya."

"Bagaimanapun aku laki-laki dan aku melihat film porno."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Donghae memasukan miliknya dan menekan titik terdalam Eunhyuk. Boleh jujur? Donghae tidak begitu suka ketika miliknya mengenai titik sensitf Eunhyuk. Tidak ada sensasinya. Ia lebih suka membuat Eunhyuk merintih terlebih dahulu hingga frustasi, barulah ia akan menekan titik itu dan mendapatkan lenguhan manja Eunhyuk. Lenguhan yang menjadi candunya.

"Donghae— _ah_ , bukan di situ— _ngh_."

"Dimana, hm? Kau ingin aku mengarahkannya kemana?"

" _Please, honey—ngh_."

Donghae suka ketika Eunhyuk memohon dengan nada frustasi. Jadi, ia mengarahkan miliknya ke tempat yang Eunhyuk suka dan akhirnya Eunhyuk memekik dan melenguh untuknya.

"Aku akan benar-benar membuatmu kembung."

"Hm—keluarkan di dalam. Aku— _ah_ —"

Tak lama setelah Eunhyuk sampai puncaknya, Donghae juga sampai dan mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam. Donghae bahkan tidak langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dan langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kau menggemaskan hari ini. Terima kasih hiburannya, sayang."

Apakah baru saja Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang? Mulut Eunhyuk menganga, ia ingin berbalik tapi rengkuhan Donghae terlalu kuat. Sungguh hati Eunhyuk jadi berdebar-debar saat mendengar Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang.

"Jangan berbalik, aku tidak mau kau melihat wajahku yang merona merah."

"Kau malu setelah memanggilku sayang?"

"B—bukan begitu!"

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Tidak mau! Tidur sana! Sudah dini hari dan aku harus ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali."

Masih tetap tidak mau mengakui cintanya, Donghae tetap bersikap sok galak dan acuh, padahal hati kecilnya mulai menginginkan Eunhyuk dan selalu memanggil-manggil namanya kapanpun dia jauh dari pandangan Donghae.

"Kasus yang aku tangani sekarang, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan dikeluarkan dan tidak diperolehkan terlibat dalam kasus ini."

Masih dalam keadaan memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, Donghae memulai obrolan yang lebih serius. Sebenarnya, jika Eunhyuk tidak menggodanya, Donghae memang ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang memerlukan bantuan Eunhyuk. Kasus ini akan cepat selesai jika Eunhyuk membantunya kali ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Kasus ini mungkin berkaitan dengan kasus Sohyun. Aku ingin sekali menangkap pelakunya dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat? Ada peraturan yang tidak bisa aku langgar."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Eunhyuk berbalik, ia menatap mata Donghae dengan serius. Meski Donghae tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, ia tahu betul Donghae sedang gelisah. Bagaimanapun, kasus ini telah merenggut nyawa orang yang dicintainya dulu, jelas Donghae ingin menemukan dan menangkap pelakunya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu ini berbahaya untukmu, tapi kuharap kau bisa melakukannya untuk membantuku."

"Kau lupa? Aku terbiasa dengan bahaya apapun."

Selalu saja keras kepala! Donghae mencubit pipi Eunhyuk dengan gemas. Sebenarnya, kapan dia akan mendengarkan kata-kata Donghae dan menjadi anak yang penurut? Dia selalu membantah Donghae dan melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang Donghae.

"Sakit!"

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae, lalu mengigitnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Tapi sia-sia saja, karena Donghae hanya meringis kecil lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mentertawakan raut wajah Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, mau melakukannya sekali lagi?"

"Katanya lelah?"

"Sekali lagi tidak akan membuatku lelah."

Dan pada akhirnya, Donghae yang awalnya kesal di goda, malah terjerumus dan meminta lebih. Masihkah ia berani menyebut dirinya homofobik? Apa kata Yunho nanti? Donghae benar-benar sudah terperangkap dalam jebakan manis Eunhyuk.

 _Aku sudah jatuh dan bahkan tersungkur untukmu, hanya saja aku terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya..._

 _Kata 'aku mencintaimu' akan kau dengar sebentar lagi..._

 _Ya, sebentar lagi..._

.

.

* * *

"Lihat, gara-gara kau yang tidak mau berhenti, kau jadi kesiangan dan Yunho mengomel padaku! Dia pikir aku yang membuatmu tidak tidur, padahal kau yang tidak mau berhenti. Aku sudah merintih dan memohon padamu agar berhenti karena pinggangku sakit, tapi kau terus saja menggarapku. Sekarang, kau kesiangan dan kau akan di omeli Yunho juga atasanmu!"

Pagi ini Donghae mendengarkan kicauan Eunhyuk yang tidak ada merdu-merdunya sama sekali. Dia jadi mirip ibu-ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya karena kesiangan sekolah. Eunhyuk bahkan mengomel sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti, lalu menjejalkannya dengan paksa ke mulut Donghae, belum lagi kakinya terus melangkah kesana-kemari untuk menemukan kemeja dan celana musim panas Donghae. Membuat Donghae pusing saja! Meskipun matanya masih setengah terpejam, ia tetap bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang sibuk sendiri menyiapkan keperluannya. Heran, semalam Donghae sudah menggarapnya sedemikian rupa, dan dia masih bisa berjalan senormal itu? Hebatnya dia.

"Baju sudah aku siapkan di kamar dan handukmu ada di kamar mandi, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu dan langsung mandi!"

Donghae tidak bisa menjawab Eunhyuk, mulutnya penuh dengan sereal dan roti yang tadi dijejalkan paksa oleh Eunhyuk. Matanya bahkan masih terpejam, tapi Eunhyuk dengan kejamnya menjejali mulut Donghae dengan sereal dan roti.

"Nah, sudah sarapannya. Cepat mandi sana!"

Demi Tuhan, dari pada si panggil pacar, Eunhyuk lebih mirip ibunya. Cerewet dan sangat berisik. Tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang suka berkelahi dan mabuk-mabukan. Apa jangan-jangan, inilah kepribadian asli Eunhyuk? Wah, sama sekali tidak cocok!

"Kenapa jalan malas-malasan? Mau aku mandikan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Jangan bercanda! Minta dimandikan, sama saja dengan minta _sex_ pagi-pagi. Entah Donghae atau Eunhyuk yang memulainya, tapi yang jelas mereka pasti akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama kalau sama-sama berada di kamar mandi. Dan Yunho akan semakin mengamuk pada mereka berdua.

"Eunhyuk?"

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian yang disiapkan Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali ke dapur dimana Eunhyuk sedang merapikan meja makan. Donghae menarik pergelangan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Eunhyuk kembali menaruh semua piring kotor di meja, kemudian duduk di samping Donghae. Sejak semalam, kekasihnya ini selalu terlihat gelisah. Eunhyuk jadi penasaran, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hm?"

"Apa Cho Kyuhyun punya kekasih?"

"Oh, punya. Namanya Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin yang dilaporkan hilang oleh keluarganya setahun yang lalu?"

Kedua alis Eunhyuk bertaut, kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apa jangan-jangan Donghae yang menangani kasus itu? Setahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun memang sempat cerita pada Eunhyuk bahwa kekasihnya hilang dan dia jadi panik tidak karuan karena tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun, itu sebabnya keluarga Sungmin melaporkannya hilang dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar lagi.

Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk gak tidak enak hati ketika harus membahas hal itu. Entah dugaannya benar atau salah, tapi sepertinya Sungmin menghilang setelah memergoki dirinya dan Kyuhyun sedang bercumbu. Sampai saat ini, ia masih merasa tidak enak hati dan merasa bersalah pada Sungmin.

"Hm. Bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?"

"Oh, Ryeowook menangani kasus itu jadi aku tahu. Kenapa dia bisa hilang?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena dia tahu aku dan Kyuhyun ada main di belakang. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya soal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, jangan lupa dengan permintaanku semalam. Ingat, lakukan hal itu dengan hati-hati dan tanpa ketahuan. Keselamatanmu adalah yang utama, jadi jangan mengambil resiko yang berbahaya. Aku memang perlu dan meminta bantuanmu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau celaka."

"Aku tahu!"

"Aku berangkat, sayang."

"Hm, hati-hati. Oh, aku akan pulang malam hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

Donghae sedikit kurang setuju kalau Eunhyuk harus pulang terlalu malam dari kantornya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi akhir-akhir ini nyawa mereka sedang ada yang mengincar, dan pulang terlalu malam bukanlah ide yang bagus. Terlebih, Donghae sudah tahu siapa tersangka utama di balik pembunuhan berantai ini. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk membiarkan Eunhyuk selalu sendirian dan pulang larut malam tanpa pengawasan darinya, terlalu berbahaya.

"Ada rapat yang harus aku hadiri dan aku perlu mempelajari banyak hal tentang perusahaan dari Giljun dan Kyuhyun. Aku malas melakukannya, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku. Kau bisa menjemputku, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang."

Eunhyuk memberengut, lalu memeluk Donghae manja. Ia bergumam pelan, "aku rindu kerja di bar dan berkelahi dengan bocah-bocah tengik."

"Hei!"

"Bercanda. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"Hm."

"Soal pemintaanku, kau bisa melakukannya, 'kan?"

"Tentu. Pergilah, kau sudah kesiangan! Sampai jumpa."

Sampai jumpa...

Entah kenapa Donghae merasa sulit mengucapkan hal itu, ia tidak bisa memastikan apakah dirinya masih bisa berjumpa lagi dengan kekasihnya setelah hari ini? Hari ini ia akan menemui seseorang dan rasanya ia seperti akan menemui malaikat pencabut nyawanya. Donghae tidak tahu, akankah ia baik-baik saja hari ini? Ia bahkan tidak tahu, manusia macam apa yang akan ia hadapi? Donghae gemetar, tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Monster macam itu harus dihadapi dan dihentikan, sebelum ada korban lainnya. Korban yang mungkin tidak berdosa dan bahkan tidak tahu-menahu mengapa mereka di bunuh.

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Sangat..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Seperti yang aku duga, instingmu memang kuat. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan hal itu? Biasanya orang awam akan mengabaikannya begitu saja."

Donghae tersenyum, ia menerima map biru yang diserahkan Han Jinwoo padanya lalu membungkuk dan berterimakasih. Han Jinwoo adalah seniornya saat Donghae kuliah dulu. Dia salah satu dokter bedah forensik terbaik di NFS, hasil kerjanya selalu memuaskan dan hampir tidak ada satupun kasus yang tidak bisa dia tangani. Saat di ruang otopsi, dia bagaikan dewa yang tahu semuanya. Selain cerdas, dia juga jeli dan sangat teliti, sehingga tidak pernah ada satupun luka di tubuh korban yang luput dari pandangannya.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, akhirnya jatuh juga. Dia mungkin menganggap dirinya cerdas dan sempurna, memperhitungkan semua tindakannya, tapi dia ceroboh dan justru meninggalkan sesuatu yang remeh tapi sebenarnya penting."

"Wah, kau memang lebih cocok jadi polisi. Tapi, kau tidak bisa bertindak sendirian. Kau sudah tahu pelakunya, segera beritahu rekan-rekanmu. Jangan menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya, hm?"

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, _Hyung_."

"Ini pekerjaanku, tidak perlu berterimakasih. Ingat, kau tidak boleh gegabah dan bertindak sendirian. Meskipun kau bisa menangkapnya sendirian, kau tetap harus memberitahu rekan-rekanmu yang lain."

Laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari Donghae itu menepuk bahu Donghae pelan, ia mengerti bagaimana gelisahnya Donghae saat ini. Dulu, Jinwoo menyaksikan bagaimana hancurnya Donghae saat Sohyun meninggal. Sekarang, saatnya Donghae mengungkap kebenaran dan menangkap pelaku yang telah membunuh kekasihnya dengan keji.

" _Hyung_ , aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Hm, hati-hati."

 _Yunho calling..._

"Ya, Yunho?"

" _Kau dimana? Timjangnim ingin kau berhenti dari kasus ini."_

Lihat? Dugaannya benar lagi. Donghae tahu hari ini akan datang, teman-temannya bukan orang bodoh yang akan lama mengungkap suatu kasus. Mereka pasti sudah menemukan bahwa kasus ini saling berkaitan.

"Yunho, bisakah kau membantuku lagi? Aku tidak bisa mundur dari kasus ini. Tidak, aku bisa mundur, tapi biarkan hari ini aku menyelediki kasus ini. Setelah itu, aku akan menyerahkan semua data yang aku ketahui padamu."

" _Bung, kau tahu hal ini berbahaya untuk karirmu! Hei, kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya? Serahkan semua data yang kau ketahui pada tim khusus penyelidik kasus ini, kau sudah di minta mundur!"_

Saat ini Yunho sedang tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama. Donghae tahu Yunho mencemaskannya, tapi bukan itu yang dibutuhkan Donghae sekarang. Ia harus segera menemukan bukti yang lain untuk menangkap pelaku sebelum kasus ini di tutup.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, Yunho."

Donghae memutus sambungan teleponnya, ia memandangi map biru yang ada ditangannya, bukti ini cukup untuk menjerat pelaku, Donghae perlu mengumpulkan data yang lainnya dan menyusunnya sehingga alibi pelaku yang sesungguhnya terkuak. Tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk mengelak. Saat ini Donghae memiliki contoh DNA pelaku dan laporan kendaraan pelaku di hari kedua korban tewas.

"Aku harus menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Tidak, kau akan menangkapnya bersamaku."

Suara melengking yang sangat khas dan familiar, membuat Donghae terkesiap. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa ijin dan memasang _seatbelt_ nya dengan santai.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kau tidak berpikir aku sebodoh itu 'kan? Kau memintaku mencari laporan kendaraan tersangka dan meminta data orang hilang setahun yang lalu, tentu saja aku sudah bisa menduga siapa pelaku yang kau curigai. Pelakunya memiliki masing-masing satu unit di kedua apartemen itu, 'kan? Yang satu unit 507 dan yang satunya lagi unit 1107, benar? Yesung _Hyung_ aku perintahkan untuk memeriksa kedua unit apartemen yang terdaftar atas nama Lee Sungmin itu, bukti pasti masih ada di sana."

Wow, Ryeowook bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Donghae bahkan belum mengatakan apapun dan langsung melakukan apa yang akan Donghae lakukan nanti.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan dari sini?"

"DNA yang ditemukan di kuku korban cocok dengan DNA pelaku, dia tidak akan bisa mengelak."

Harus Ryeowook akui, kegigihan Donghae memang tidak tertandingi. Dia kembali lagi ke TKP dan mengacak-acak tempat sampah korban demi menemukan bukti yang Ryeowook lewatkan. _Well_ , ia akui itu memang kelalaiannya dalam bertugas.

"Aku meminta Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang berbahaya, jadi sebelum pelaku menyadari hal itu, aku ingin segera menangkapnya. Aku tidak mau Eunhyuk celaka karena aku. Oh, ada berapa orang yang mengikuti Eunhyuk hari ini?"

"Hm, empat dan semuanya bersenjata."

"Baguslah."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo, kita tangkap dia!"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, apakah Ryeowook tidak tahu? Donghae baru saja mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa ia harus berhenti dari kasus ini. Kalau _Timjangnim_ tahu Ryeowook membantunya, maka dia juga akan ikut terkena masalah.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja dapat pemberitahuan agar berhenti dari kasus ini."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Lalu, kenapa datang kemari? Kau bisa kena masalah!"

"Hanya hukuman suspensi. Lagi pula, kau tidak semata-mata menggunakan emosimu saja. Kau mencari semua bukti dengan pandangan yang objektif dan tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadi. Apa yang salah? Semua bukti kau punya saat ini adalah bukti nyata yang konkrit."

Suara melengking Ryeowook membuat Donghae meringis. Haruskah dia semenggebu-gebu itu? Dan haruskah dia berteriak-teriak di dalam mobil yang sempit ini? Suaranya melengking dan memekakan telinga. Heran, mana ada mantan _sniper_ yang ribut macam dia?

"Jadi, kita jadi _partner in crime_?"

" _Of course_!"

.

.

* * *

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat menyambut kehadiran Donghae di rumah mewahnya, dia duduk di sofa mahalnya ditemani dengan segelas _wine_ di tangan kanannya. Seperti yang sudah Donghae duga sebelumya, dia memiliki bekas luka di sekitar pelipis kirinya. Luka cakaran. Orang itu tidak berkedip sama sekali menatap Donghae, dia bahkan tidak terkejut atau takut ketika Donghae mendobrak masuk dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke wajah datarnya. Dia tersenyum remeh, mengabaikan pistol yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Oh. Hai, kekasihnya Eunhyuk. Ada perlu apa datang kemari dengan pistol itu?"

"Angkat tanganmu dan jangan bergerak!"

"Wow, santai saja. Kau yakin ingin menembakku? Aku belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mau segelas _wine_?"

"Aku datang kemari untuk menangkapmu, bukan menerima jamuanmu!"

Laki-laki itu berdecak sambil menuangkan _wine_ ke gelasnya, ia sudah tahu hari ini akan datang. Jadi, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut atau merasa takut.

"Memangnya apa salahku, pak polisi?"

"Kau melakukan pembunuhan pada empat orang! Perlu aku mengabsennya? Joo Sohyun, Lee Sungmin, Joo Yuri dan terakhir Kim Miyoung."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin aku yang melakukannya? Tidak ada bukti dan jejak apapun?"

Giliran Donghae yang tersenyum remeh, ia memasukan kembali pistolnya dan duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke arah laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Dengan santai, Donghae meneguk _wine_ yang dituangkan si pelaku.

"Bedebah, kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengungkap kasus seperti ini? Jangan merasa dirimulah yang paling cerdas, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau merasa dirimu yang paling pintar? Orang pintar, tidak akan meninggalkan hal sekecil apapun di TKP."

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana bisa kau menangkapku tanpa bukti apapun?"

"Di hari Joo Yuri tewas, kau memang berada di kantor seharian dan baru keluar kantor pada pukul lima pagi. Secara teknis, alibimu memang kuat. Tapi, adakah yang bisa membuktikan kau ada di kantor saat itu? Tidak ada. Kau bahkan merusak CCTV di lobby yang menuju ke ruanganmu. Bagaimana? Terkejut karena aku tahu kau merusak CCTV? Kau datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu lewat tangga darurat, karena kau tahu di sana tidak terpasang CCTV. Kau keluar dari gedung perusahaan lewat jalan tikusmu itu dan meninggalkan mobilmu di _basement_ agar terkesan kau memang ada di kantor seharian. Sayangnya, alibimu tidak di dukung oleh petugas keamanan yang berkeliling."

Cho Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, dia meneguk _wine_ nya dengan elegan sambil terus mendengarkan cerita Donghae yang menurutnya menarik. _Well_ , setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia menemukan lawan yang sepadan. Sejujurnya, ia bosan menjadi orang pintar sendirian dan menghadapi orang-orang bodoh. Dan akhirnya, sekarang ia menemukan seseorang yang mendekati levelnya.

"Dan di hari Kim Miyoung tewas, kau juga menggunakan metode yang sama. Keluar dari gedung perusahaan menggunakan jalan tikusmu, lalu masuk lewat jalan yang sama tanpa diketahui banyak orang. Sayangnya, hari itu aku melihatmu masuk ke gedung perusahaan lewat _basement_. Aneh, untuk apa wakil direktur masuk ke gedung perusahaannya lewat _basement_ , padahal dia tidak menggunakan mobil? Saat itu kau baru saja kembali setelah membunuh Kim Miyoung, bukan? Kau ingin menyangkal karena kau menggunakan setelan kantor dan tidak membawa apapun ditanganmu?"

"Lanjutkan saja ceritamu, itu menarik. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun."

"Kau bisa bebas keluar masuk apartemen kedua korban tanpa dicurigai petugas keamanan, karena kau adalah sering datang ke sana dan di anggap sebagai penghuni di sana. Kau punya masing-masing satu unit di kedua gedung apartemen itu yang terdaftar atas nama kekasihmu, sehingga memudahkanmu keluar dan masuk tanpa dicurigai orang atau petugas keamanan."

Itu benar, Donghae menemukan hal itu setelah seharian penuh melihat data nama-nama penghuni di kedua gedung apartemen itu. Dan berkat bantuan Ryeowook yang tidak di duga-duga, Donghae menemukan unit yang terdaftar atas nama Lee Sungmin di masing-masing gedung apartemen. Lee Sungmin adalah kekasih Cho Kyuhyun dan orang yang di daftarkan hilang oleh keluarganya setahun yang lalu, yang—kemungkinan besar—sebenarnya di bunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?"

Donghae tahu dia akan bertanya begitu, itu sebabnya ia melemparkan bukti-bukti berupa foto dari rekaman CCTV ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Sekarang, wajahnya mulai terlihat sedikit bereaksi dan tidak sedatar tadi.

"Foto-foto itu di ambil setahun yang lalu, wajahmu dan wajah Lee Sungmin terekam jelas di _elevator_. Setelah aku memeriksa rekaman CCTV sepanjang tahun lalu, kau sering datang ke apartemen yang sama dengan Joo Yuri itu bersama Lee Sungmin. Bisa di pastikan, kau menjalin hubungan dekat dengannya. Aku datang ke rumah Lee Sungmin untuk memastikan hubungan kalian dan meminta surat-surat kepemilikan apartemen itu. Dan sekarang, rekanku sedang mencoba masuk ke sana untuk menemukan bukti-bukti yang lebih kuat."

"Untuk apa aku memiliki dua unit apartemen di gedung yang berbeda, sementara aku sudah memiliki rumah mewah ini? Konyol!"

Bisa dipastikan, Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pintar berkelit dan bersilat lidah. Donghae sudah menjelaskan semua kejahatan yang dia lakukan hingga tenggorokannya kering, tapi dia hanya tersenyum, mengelak, dan meneguk _wine_ dengan santai. Kalau tidak melanggar aturan, Donghae ingin sekali menyiram wajahnya dengan _wine_ , lalu memukul wajahnya hingga babak belur.

"Apartemen yang pertama, kau beli atas nama Lee Sungmin untuk menyenangkannya dan untuk bertemu dengannya di waktu senggang. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau membeli apartemen kedua dengan atas nama Lee Sungmin setelah dia dilaporkan hilang setahun yang lalu? Setelah mencari tahu sepanjang hari, akhirnya aku tahu, kau membutuhkan kedua apartemen itu untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung yang kau kira tahu alasan kematian Joo Sohyun. Benar?"

"Jadi, hanya karena aku sering berkunjung ke kedua apartemen itu, kau menuduhku sebagai pembunuh? Aku membutuhkan bukti konkrit."

"Kau datang ke apartemen korban menggunakan setelan kantor agar tidak terlihat mencolok atau mencurigakan. Kemudian, mengganti setelan kantormu dengan kostum membunuhmu di apartemen milikmu itu. Setelah selesai membunuh, kau akan kembali berganti pakaian dan meninggalkan kostum membunuhmu beserta tas olah raga yang berisi _wine_ dan dua gelasnya, serta alat yang kau pakai untuk membunuh di apartemen rahasiamu itu. Sehingga, jika polisi datang ke sini dan menggeledah rumahmu, bukti itu tidak akan ditemukan di sini."

 _Wine_ di gelas Kyuhyun habis, ia berdiri lalu bertepuk tangan. _Well_ , ia merasa sangat takjub dengan cerita Donghae. Dia polisi yang pintar, tangkas dan cerdas. Penjelasannya tidak ada yang salah sama sekali. Mulai dari Lee Sungmin kekasihnya, hingga cara ia membunuh para korbannya, Donghae menjelaskannya dengan tepat.

"Ah, jangan lupakan soal DNA yang aku temukan di kuku korban. Kau sengaja memotong kuku korban Kim Miyoung karena saat kau menjerat lehernya dengan tali, korban mencakar pelipis kirimu. Itu sebabnya kau memotong kuku korban dan membuang potongan kukunya ke tempat sampah agar tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Sayangnya, kau ceroboh karena membuang potongan kuku itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di dalam rumah korban."

"Aku ketahuan, bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku merasa takut? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Kau lah yang harus merasa takut."

"Jangan menggertakku, brengsek! Sekarang, serahkan dirimu dan ikut denganku!"

"Aku sudah merasa curiga ketika kekasihmu datang ke ruanganku dan merayuku. Kau tahu? Dia menciumku dengan liar, lalu menjambak rambutku dengan gerakan seduktif. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan helaian rambutku."

"Serahkan dirimu, sialan!"

"Jangan memakiku, bajingan! Eunhyuk yang kau cintai ada di tanganku sekarang, dan aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga kalau aku mau! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi bila kau membuatku marah? Kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai untuk kedua kalinya!"

Nafas Donghae tercekat, pandangannya mulai tidak fokus ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Eunhyuk. Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu masuk ke salah satu ruangan di rumahnya, lalu keluar dengan membawa Eunhyuk yang dalam keadaan terikat tidak berdaya. Kaki dan tangannya diikat lakban silver, begitu juga mulutnya yang direkat oleh lakban sialan itu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya atau aku akan menembak kepalamu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Maksudmu, seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan palu yang ada ditangannya, palu yang ia gunakan untuk menghabisi Sohyun tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Bajingan!"

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan Eunhyuk. Bukan Eunhyuk yang ingin ia bunuh, untuk apa mencelakai orang yang dicintainya? Tapi saat Kyuhyun menculik Eunhyuk untuk memancing Donghae, dia justru memasang raut wajah meremehkan dan bilang bahwa Donghae tidak akan terjebak dengan mudahnya. Dia juga bilang, meskipun Kyuhyun membunuhnya, Donghae tidak akan berubah menjadi monster sepertinya.

Monster?

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut orang yang ia cintai, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat ide, dari pada membunuh Donghae, bagaimana kalau membunuh Eunhyuk saja? Masihkah Donghae mampu hidup setelah melihat orang yang dicintainya di siksa lalu mati?

"Jangan mendekat, atau dia akan kehilangan nyawanya sekarang juga. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku membunuh Sohyun, bukan? Akan aku tunjukan padamu!"

Tangan Donghe gemetar, ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan bersiap menembak kepala Kyuhyun. Cukup sudah, persetan dengan peraturan! Masihkah peraturan harus ditegakan di saat seperti ini? Masihkan karirnya di kepolisian penting? Semua itu akan menjadi omong kosong belaka jika Donghae kehilangan Eunhyuk.

"Tembak aku! Kenapa masih ragu? Aku tidak takut mati! Kau tahu, Lee Donghae? Meskipun aku mati, penderitaan yang kau alami tidak akan berhenti. Kau justru akan semakin tersiksa karena kematian dua orang yang sangat kau cintai. Membunuhku, tidak akan membuat Sohyun hidup lagi. Dan Eunhyuk, dia akan tetap mati di tanganku karena kebodohanmu."

Airmata yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata Donghae mulai menghalangi pandangannya, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Eunhyuk tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang bercucuran. Eunhyuk masih sadarkan diri, namun ia menangis dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan pasrah. Hal itu semakin membuat Donghae gemetar. Tidak, Eunhyuk tidak boleh mati karena kebodohannya.

"Ah, Eunhyuk punya bekas luka tusuk diperutnya, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau aku menusuknya sekali lagi? Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Kyuhyun memecahkan gelas winenya, lalu mengambil potongan paling besar yang runcing untuk membunuh Eunhyuk.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kau menginginkan aku? Bunuh aku, jangan dia!"

"Aku ingin melihatmu menderita seumur hidup, lalu mati sengsara. Aku tidak mau membunuhmu dengan mudah. Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali."

"K—kau bajingan! Kau bukan manusia!"

Donghae benar-benar menarik pelatuk pistolnya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan peraturan atau karirnya sebegai polisi.

"Ah!"

Tepat di saat Donghae akan menarik pelatuknya, suara tembakan jeritan Kyuhyun terdengar bersamaan. Donghae melihat ke arah kiri dimana suara tembakan berasal, Ryeowook ada di atas sana, di atap rumah tetangga Kyuhyun dengan senapan laras panjang. Tembakannya tepat mengenai lengan kiri Kyuhyun dan membuat fokusnya teralihkan karena rasa sakit dilengannya. Dan di saat itulah, tim yang lain masuk menerobos, lalu mengamankan Kyuhyun. Donghae sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk!"

Donghae melemparkan pistolnya, lalu berlari ke arah Eunhyuk. Ia melepaskan ikatan Eunhyuk, kemudian membangunkannya dari lantai dan membuatnya bersandar di lengan Donghae. Kesadarannya mulai melemah dan nafasnya terputus-putus, luka di kepala Eunhyuk cukup dalam dan darahnya tidak berhenti bercucuran. Donghae terus saja memanggil-manggil nama Eunhyuk agar dia tetap sadarkan diri. Di saat seperti ini Donghae bahkan tidak tahu cara bernafas yang benar, ia ikut tersengal melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang semakin lemah.

"Jangan pejamkan matamu! Jangan pernah! Lihat aku, kau bisa mendengar suaraku? Jangan hilang kesadaran, Eunhyuk. Tetaplah bersamaku, hm?"

"Maafkan aku."

Suara lirih Eunhyuk membuat airmata Donghae jatuh semakin deras, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Melihat Eunhyuk bersimbah darah dan hampir hilang kesadaran, membuat Donghae ingin membunuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya sendiri. Bajingan sepertinya tidak layak hidup dan menghirup udara yang sama dengannya!

"Tidak, tidak! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Tetaplah sadar, sebentar lagi tim medis datang. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Donghae, tim medis sudah datang. Cepat, bawa dia!"

Ryeowook yang baru masuk langsung membantu Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam ambulans. Dia tidak sadarkan diri dan nafasnya semakin melemah, Ryeowook khawatir dia akan kehabisan darah jika tidak cepat ditangani.

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku..._

 _Jangan pernah..._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai~~~ !^^ maaf kl ada atau banyak typo, asli gak di edit sama sekali krn gak enak udh kelamaan gak di update jd pengen buru2 post maaf juga lama updatenya...gilaaaaaaaaaaaa...ternyata nulis fic beginian perlu mikir keras sampe ngebul T_T hahahah ya, tapi semikir-mikir kerasnya juga tetep aja msh amatiran dlm urusan nulis fic crime begini ^^ sekali lagi saya mohon maklum kekurangan di sana-sininya, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk nulis fic ini heheh ^^ dan ini adalah fic dengan chapter terpanjang yg pernah saya buat hahah**

 **Chapter depan akan di ceritakan semua kronologi pembunuhan dan alasan kyuhyun kenapa dia ngebunuh korban-korbannya...cieee yg tebakannya bener...congratsnya ^^ hahahahah jadi, haruskah eunhyuk bertahan atau cukup sampai di sini aja? heheheh masih mau lovey dovey eunhae? ayo~~ review kasih tanggapannya dan curhatannya ^^**

 **Terima kasih kritik dan sarannya, membantu sekali dalam membuat fic ini ^^**

 **Gak bisa ngebalesin review satu-satu maaaafffff...tp suweeerrr saya baca semuanya bikin senyum2 dan makin semangat nulis hehehe. krn saya gak bisa balesin review satu2 makanya saya kasih link FB, twitter, line, IG dan BBM supaya kalian bisa tanya langsung ke saya...soalnya kl lewat review saya bingung mau bls kemana kl gak login, ya kan? blm lg kl udh ke kubur sm review yg lain maaf maaf maaf yaaaa yg reviewnya gak kebales**

 **Chapter depan agak lama lagi ya ^^ soalnya ya itu lah, banyak bgt yang harus di pikiran dan hrs hati-hati juga teliti bikin fic ini tuh hehehe**

 **Oh, maaf lahir batin semua !^^ masih suasana lebaran kan yah? iyain aja pls...**

 **Oke last, see ya next chapter...review pls? ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	8. Our Destiny

**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Crime  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You've got to fortify my love, you should be mine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah hampir pagi, Donghae masih duduk di ruang tunggu dengan lengan baju yang bersimbah darah. Untuk kedua kalinya, Donghae duduk seperti ini dengan darah Eunhyuk yang membasahi bajunya. Kali ini Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa tenang dan bernafas dengan benar, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana Kyuhyun memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan palu hingga membuatnya tersungkur tidak berdaya.

"Eunhyuk banyak kehilangan darah, jadi dokter mengupayakan transfusi darah. Sekarang, tim dokter sedang mengoperasi luka dikepalanya. Dokter bilang, beruntung karena Eunhyuk terpukul di bagian dekat pelipis kiri, tidak di bagian belakang yang berbahaya. Meski lukanya lumayan dalam, tapi itu tidak menembus bagian dalam. Tulang kepalanya hanya retak sedikit."

"Hm."

"Maaf karena aku terlambat. Aku tidak menemukan jalan masuk, rumah Cho Kyuhyun dilengkapi dengan keamanan yang super ketat. Pagarnya tinggi, aku tidak bisa memanjat karena—ya, kau tahu sendiri ukuran tubuhku."

Ryeowook tidak pernah suka membahas soal tinggi badannya, tapi di situasi begini mau tidak mau ia harus jujur. Ukuran badannya memang mungil, tidak setinggi Yunho atau Changmin yang bisa memanjat pagar tinggi dengan mudah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tuhan menciptakannya begini.

"Sudahlah."

"Aku juga minta maaf atas nama rekan-rekanku yang menjaga Eunhyuk, mereka lalai dan tidak menyadari Eunhyuk di culik Kyuhyun pada waktu itu."

"Kyuhyun yang terlalu pintar."

Sebenarnya kesalahan itu juga disebabkan oleh Donghae juga, tidak semata-mata oleh rekan-rekan Ryeowook saja. Kalau saja Donghae lebih peka dan lebih hait-hati, Eunhyuk mungkin tidak akan di culik Kyuhyun. Donghae terlalu sibuk mencari bukti hingga lupa menghubungi Eunhyuk. Semua ini terjadi karena kelalaiannya, bukan karena orang lain. Donghae tidak pantas menyalahkan orang lain atas kejadian ini.

"Oh, Yunho sedang mengintrogasi Cho Kyuhyun. Kau dan aku resmi tidak diperbolehkan ikut campur dalam kasus ini lagi. Mungkin setelah kasus ini benar-benar selesai, kau dan aku akan mendapatkan hukuman suspensi."

Hukuman suspensi? Donghae tidak peduli, bahkan jika ia menerima surat pemecatan juga tidak akan peduli. Untuk apa terus berkarir dikepolisian? Kalau pada akhirnya, orang-orang yang ia sayanginya meninggal karena kebodohannya. Kalau hukuman atau pemecatannya akan membuat Eunhyuk terus hidup dan berada disisinya, maka Donghae tidak akan pernah menyesal menerima hukuman itu.

"Jadi, kenapa dia membunuh Sohyun?"

"Keterangannya berbelit-belit, tim khusus masih menyelidiki kasus ini. Kabarnya, ada beberapa keterangannya yang tidak cocok dengan bukti-bukti yang ditemukan. Kau pulang lah, makan dan berganti pakaian. Aku akan menjaga Eunhyuk di sini."

"Aku tidak akan kemanapun sampai dia sadar."

Keras kepala. Meskipun sudah tahu Donghae keras kepala, Ryeowook masih saja mencoba membujuknya. Tahu itu tidak akan berguna, akhirnya Ryeowook yang pulang ke rumah Donghae untuk membawakannya beberapa pakaian bersih dan makanan. Melakukan hal-hal kecil untuk Donghae, mungkin akan mengurangi sedikit rasa bersalahnya karena telat menerobos masuk dan menyelamatkan mereka. Ryeowook tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa terbebani.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang pulang ke rumahmu. Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Hm."

Tak lama setelah Ryeowook pergi, lampu ruang operasi mati. Operasi Eunhyuk telas selesai dilakukan, entah itu berhasil atau tidak, semua tergantung pada seorang dokter yang menghampiri Donghae. Dari raut wajahnya, Donghae sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Operasinya berhasil dan masa kritisnya sudah lewat, dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan biasa. Kau sudah bisa menemuinya."

Tidak ada berita yang lebih melegakan dari ini. Akhirnya, akhirnya Donghae bisa bernafas dengan lega. Setidaknya, Eunhyuk berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Dia hanya perlu bertahan, dia harus bertahan dan tidak boleh meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih, dokter."

"Tapi, pasien masih belum sadarkan diri."

"Apa ada kemungkinan gegar otak dan hilang ingatan?"

"Soal itu, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut saat pasien sadar."

"Oh, terima kasih banyak."

Donghae melangkah masuk ke ruangan Eunhyuk dengan langkah gontai, ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan mendapati Eunhyuk tergolek lemah di atas bangsal. Kepalanya berbalut perban, tangannya di pasang jarum infus, nafasnya di bantu oleh selang, dan matanya masih terpejam.

Hati Donghae berdenyut sakit, melihat Eunhyuk lagi-lagi celaka karena kebodohannya.

"Bangunlah, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Berteriak dan maki lah aku, karena aku yang membuatmu begini. Seharusnya, aku melakukan semuanya sendiri dan tidak melibatkanmu sama sekali. Maafkan aku."

Airmata Donghae tumpah, ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi bangunlah dan jangan membuatku cemas."

 _Seharusnya, aku mengatakan itu dari dulu..._

 _Mengatakannya, di saat kau masih menatapku dengan penuh cinta..._

 _Mengatakannya, saat kau tersenyum dan tertawa..._

 _Mengatakannya, saat kau mengatakannya juga..._

.

.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu, namun Eunhyuk belum juga membuka matanya. Bola mata indahnya yang terkadang menatap Donghae dengan seduktif itu, bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Entah sampai kapan dia akan seperti itu. Selama dua hari ini Donghae tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit, ia juga bahkan hampir tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Donghae terus berada di samping Eunhyuk, berdoa untuknya agar cepat melewati masa tidur panjangnya dan segera sadar. Ini mungkin gila, tapi Donghae merindukan suara mendayunya yang di buat-buat, atau suara tertawanya yang kadang mengganggu telinga Donghae. Semuanya, Donghae merindukan semuanya yang ada pada Eunhyuk.

"Lee Donghae, ikut aku."

Suara dingin Yoochun menandakan bahwa dia sedang menahan marahnya, Donghae tahu betul soal itu. Setelah dua hari berlalu, akhirnya ada seseorang dari kepolisian yang mendatanginya. Kalau tidak untuk memaki, pasti dia datang untuk memberitahu soal hukuman apa yang akan Donghae terima. Donghae melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi ia genggam, lalu berjalan mengikuti Yoochun keluar dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah gila? Bukankah Yunho sudah memberitahumu agar mundur dari kasus ini?"

"Pelakunya sudah tertangkap, aku tidak peduli dengan karirku lagi."

"Bodoh!"

Yoochun yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan emosinya, akhirnya meledak juga. Ia menaikan nada bicaranya dan berteriak pada Donghae. Sebenarnya, Yoochun sudah ingin meneriakinya sejak dia mencoba menangkap Kyuhyun sendirian. Tapi sialnya, saat itu Yoochun dan Yunho harus kembali ke kantor dan mengintrogasi Kyuhyun karena kasus ini ditangani oleh tim mereka. Terpaksa, Yoochun harus menahan amarahnya sampai hari ini.

"Kalau saat itu Ryeowook tidak berpikir cepat, kau sudah tewas ditangannya bersama Eunhyuk! Kenapa? Kenapa kau masuk kesana tanpa Ryeowook bersamamu? Sok jagoan? Ingin menjadi pahlawan?"

Kata-kata tajam Yoochun tidak Donghae respon, pandangannya kosong dan terlihat seperti orang linglung. Oh, kejadian dua hari yang lalu? Donghae memang sengaja masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun sendirian karena tidak ingin menyeret Ryeowook ke dalam masalahnya. Donghae tidak keberatan dengan hukuman apapun yang akan diberikan tim pendisiplin, tapi ia tidak mau temannya terkena getah akibat ulahnya. Itu sebabnya Donghae memilih masuk sendirian dan menyuruh Ryeowook berjaga di luar, jika Donghae butuh bantuan barulah dia boleh masuk. Tapi sayangnya, Donghae tidak berpikir panjang. Sistem keamanan di rumah Kyuhyun sangat ketat, di tambah lagi pagarnya tinggi sekali. Jelas saja Ryeowook tidak bisa masuk menerobos begitu saja.

"Kau tahu? Sistem keamanan di rumah Cho Kyuhyun sangat ketat, Ryeowook tidak bisa masuk begitu saja karena pagarnya tinggi sekali. Kalau dia tidak berpikir untuk naik ke atap rumah orang dan menembak Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang akan terjadi? Pernahkah kau memikirkan soal itu? Dengar, dari pada hukuman atau apapun itu, nyawa rekan jauh lebih penting, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae tetap diam tak bergeming meski Yoochun berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Yoochun pernah kehilangan rekannya saat bekerja, wajar bila dia bereaksi seperti itu. Tanpa kata, airmata Donghae turun begitu saja.

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Benar! Kau bodoh! Saking bodohnya, kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau di jebak! Pelaku sesungguhnya bukan Cho Kyuhyun seorang, ada orang lain di balik semua ini!"

"T—tapi dia mengakui semuanya. Dia bilang, dia memang membunuh Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung. Dia juga mengakui telah membunuh Sohyun, dia bahkan menunjukan palu yang dia pakai untuk membunuh Sohyun tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia memukul Eunhyuk dengan palu itu! Palu yang sama pada saat dia membunuh Sohyun! Dia sendiri yang bilang, bahwa palu itu dia pakai untuk menghabisi Sohyun tiga tahun yang lalu, bagaimana bisa bukan dia pelakunya?"

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya gusar. Akhirnya ia mengerti, kenapa pihak yang terkait dengan korban dilarang ikut dalam penyelidikan tim khusus. Donghae adalah contoh nyatanya. Dia memang menemukan semua bukti, pandangannya terhadap kasus objektif, tapi saat emosi menguasainya, dia tidak akan bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya dia hanya bernafsu untuk menangkap tersangka tanpa mau melihat bukti-bukti yang lain.

"Dengar ya, Lee Donghae. Cho Kyuhyun memang membunuh Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung, tapi dia tidak membunuh Lee Sungmin dan Joo Sohyun."

"A—pa?"

"Kau meminta agar kasus tiga tahun yang lalu di buka, aku dan rekan-rekan yang lain mengambil kasus itu dan menyelidikinya siang dan malam hampir tidak tidur sama sekali. Seharusnya, kau menghargai kami dan tidak bertindak gegabah! Surat ancaman yang datang padamu dan Eunhyuk, di kirim oleh orang lain, bukan Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat Yunho mengintrogasinya, dia memang mengaku telah melakukan pembunuhan pada keempat orang itu. Dia menjawab pertanyaan soal kronologis kematian Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung dengan lancar dan terperinci, meski pertanyaannya di bolak-balik, dia tetap mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang sama. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Saat pertanyaan soal Joo Sohyun dan Lee Sungmin muncul, dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan benar. Kalau tidak jawaban yang berbelit-belit, dia memilih diam. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Ada kemungkinan dia tidak membunuh kedua korban itu, dia hanya melindungi seseorang yang mungkin membunuh kedua korban itu."

Bola mata Donghae bergerak gelisah, kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa salah tangkap dan tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan yang dikatakan Yoochun tadi? Apa dirinya mulai tidak objektif dalam menangai kasus? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di kepala Donghae, ia merasa sangat gagal sebagai polisi. Sudah membuat Eunhyuk hampir mati, sekarang ia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Tapi Cho Kyuhyun orang cerdas, tidak mungkin dia memberikan jawaban seperti itu. Dan lagi, tidak mungkin dia terjebak oleh pertanyaan bolak-balik seperti itu."

"Aku yakin, dia berpura-pura bodoh untuk memperlambat proses introgasinya. Saat ini Yunho masih mengintrogasi Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan dapat petunjuk. Yunho harus terus mengintrogasinya sampai kita tahu apa motif sebenarnya dari pembunuhan ini. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, karena batas waktu penahan tersangka untuk di introgasi adalah 20 hari. Kalau lewat dari 20 hari kita tidak menemukan apapun, kita harus membebaskannya."

"Maafkan aku, semua karena kesalahanku."

"Sudahlah, ini tidak sepenuhnya bentuk kesalahan. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun memang melakukan pembunuhan, hanya saja kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kecil. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan aku dan Yunho, Donghae. Kami tidak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya."

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Yunho sedang menyelediki dari mana asal surat-surat ancaman yang dikirimkan pelaku padamu dan Eunhyuk. Dia belum mengatakan apapun soal itu, tapi aku yakin dia menemukan sesuatu. Yunho hanya bilang, kita harus menemukan Lee Kanghun _Hwaejangnim_. Barulah kita akan tahu alasan kenapa Joo Sohyun meninggal, begitu pula dengan dua korban lainnya. Motif pembunuhan ini akan terungkap, jika Yunho bisa menemukan dari mana asal surat itu dan siapa yang mengirimnya. Oh, kita juga harus menemukan Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu, tapi Yunho yakin kedua orang itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini."

"Maksudmu—"

"Lee Kanghun _Hwaejangnim_ ada dalam daftar pencarian orang."

"Apa?"

"Sehari setelah Cho Kyuhyun di tangkap, dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Jongwoon _Hyung_ sedang mencari informasi keberangkatan luar negeri, dan sisanya mencari keberadaannya di seluruh kota. Jika ada informasi baru dari Cho Kyuhyun, Yunho akan segera menghubungiku. Untuk sementara ini, kau dilarang ikut dalam penyelidikan kasus apapun."

 _Kenapa harus ayahnya Eunhyuk?_

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin membunuh Joo Sohyun dan Lee Sungmin? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjelaskan kronologis kejadiannya? Padahal, kau bisa menjelaskan kronologis saat kau membunuh Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung. Dan mengenai surat ancaman yang kau kirimkan pada Donghae, kau yakin itu perbuatanmu? Kau mengirimkan surat itu sendiri?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan Yunho yang ke sepuluh kali. Berkat Cho Kyuhyun sialan ini, Yunho harus mengulang-ulang pertanyaan yang sama. Introgasi ini awalnya tidak berlangsung alot, sampai pada pertanyaan motif kenapa dia membunuh Joo Yuri dan Kim Miyoung, barulah introgasi ini mulai terasa sangat menyiksa.

Kyuhyun bisa menjawab pertanyaan tentang kronologis kejadian, bahkan dia menceritakannya dengan raut wajah yang bangga tanpa penyesalan sama sekali. Tapi ketika Yunho menanyakan alasan kenapa dia membunuh kedua korban itu, Kyuhyun mulai berbelit-belit. Yunho menyerah, akhirnya ia ganti pertanyaan dan menanyakan soal kronologis bagaimana dia membunuh Joo Sohyun dan Lee Sungmin. Dan lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun berbelit-belit. Kalau tidak berbelit-belit, dia akan diam dan membuat Yunho naik pitam.

"Aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang belum kau jawab sekali lagi. Jadi, aku harap kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar atau kursi ini akan melayang ke wajahmu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, matanya memandang Yunho dengan tatapan meremehkan. Di gertak seperti itu tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa Yunho sangat lemah karena selalu membiarkan dirinya meledak-ledak dan dikuasai emosi.

"Orang yang emosinya meledak-ledak, biasanya otaknya kosong. Atau biasa di sebut, bodoh."

Kesabaran Yunho habis, berdiri dan mengangkat kursi yang didudukinya tadi. Untungnya, sebelum kursi itu benar-benar melayang dan menghantam wajah Kyuhyun, Changmin datang menahan gerakan brutal Yunho.

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa membunuhnya! Hentikan, _Hyung_! Jangan emosi!"

"Minggir, Shim Changmin, dia ini bedebah! Dia binatang, bukan manusia!"

Laki-laki dengan tinggi hampir dua meter itu terpaksa memeluk Yunho, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang siap-siap melemparkan kursi ke arah Kyuhyun. Oh, yang benar saja. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya ia harus menjinakan amarah Yunho. Sejak bergabung dengan tim penyelidik kasus bersama Yunho, ia selalu kebagian tugas untuk menghentikan aksi brutal Yunho ketika emosi. Selain karena ukuran tubuhnya, di kantor ini memang tidak ada yang berani menyentuh Yunho ketika dia sedang marah.

"Kau harus keluar dari ruangan ini, _Hyung_! Biarkan _Timjangnim_ yang mengintrogasinya."

"Dengar ya, brengsek. Aku akan menemukan semua yang tidak kau katakan, secepatnya! Jadi, silahkan tutup mulut sampai kau membusuk!"

"Sudah, _Hyung_!"

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan yang cukup berat Yunho mau melepaskan kursi yang ada di tangannya dan ikut bersama Changmin keluar dari ruangan introgasi itu. Yunho selalu saja meledak-ledak saat mengintrogasi. Terakhir, tiga bulan yang lalu dia menghajar tersangka penculikan sampai babak belur, tapi untungnya si tersangka tidak sampai sekarat dan langsung mengaku karena lelah di hajar Yunho.

"Hei, Henry! Belikan aku makanan."

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan empat mangkuk ramen!"

"Yunho _Hyung_ mengamuk, aku mencegahnya agar tidak menghajar tersangka."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku kembali lapar!"

"Ah, kau memang _food monster_!"

Satu tim dengan manusia macam Shim Changmin, sungguh melelahkan! Dia lapar kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sekecil apapun aktifitasnya, dia akan kembali lapar meskipun sebelumnya sudah menghabiskan lima bungkus ramen sendirian. Heran, kenapa orang-orang di timnya tidak ada yang waras? _Well_ , semua yang ada di sini cerdas, berkemampuan di atas rata-rata, dan berkompeten. Tapi, kepribadian mereka semua tidak ada yang normal. Ada yang emosinya meledak-ledak, yang rakus, yang irit bicara, yang aneh, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Changmin! Kau sudah menyusun laporan kronologis kejadian?"

"Sudah, _Hyung_."

Changmin menyerahkan laporan yang ia buat pada Yunho, kemudian ia kembali lagi ke mejanya dan membiarkan Yunho berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dia sedang musang _mode on_. Mengganggu, sama dengan cari mati.

"Ini laporan kronologis di dua TKP, 'kan?"

"Ya, _Hyung_."

Hm, jadi Cho Kyuhyun datang ke apartemen Joo Yuri pukul 21.00. Dia datang sebagai tamu dan sempat berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Joo Yuri. Pukul 21.10 dia memberikan minuman penambah energi pada korban, dan akhirnya pada pukul 21.30 korban tewas karena minuman penambah energi itu di campur racun arsenik cair. Masalahnya, Yunho masih belum tahu alasan Kyuhyun menaruh gelas _wine_ di sana. Untuk apa? Apa maksudnya? Dan di tambah lagi, Yunho juga belum tahu motif sesungguhnya kenapa Kyuhyun membunuh? Si bedebah itu masih saja bungkam, bikin naik darah saja.

Ke kasus selanjutnya. Sama dengan Joo Yuri, Kyuhyun datang ke apartemen Kim Miyoung pukul 21.00 sebagai tamu. Sebelum membunuhnya, Kyuhyun berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan korban. Pukul 21.10 dia menjerat leher korban dengan tali tambang yang dia siapkan di tas olahraganya. Korban berontak saat Kyuhyun menjerat lehernya dari belakang, dia mencoba menggapai wajah Kyuhyun dan akhirnya tanpa sengaja mencakar pelipis kirinya. Merasa marah karena korban melukai wajahnya, Kyuhyun pun semakin kuat menjerat korban dan akhirnya dia tewas pukul 21.30. Sebelum Kyuhyun menggantung korban dengan tali tambang plastik di palang pintu, dia menggunting kuku korban agar tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Dia melakukan semuanya tepat waktu, dan juga bersih tanpa jejak. Benar-benar seorang psikopat.

Meskipun Yunho sudah tahu kronogis kejadiannya. Mulai dari pelaku datang ke apartemen korban, lalu membunuhnya. Yunho masih belum bisa menemukan motifnya, apa motif dari pembunuhan ini? Kenapa pelaku menghabisi nyawa korbannya? Terlebih lagi, ada kemungkinan besar dia tidak membunuh Joo Sohyun dan Lee Sungmin. Padahal, kasus ini saling berkaitan satu sama lain.

Satu yang diyakini Yunho, si pelaku sedang mencoba melindungi seseorang.

"Sudah ada laporan dari Yoochun atau Jongwoon _Hyung_?"

"Belum, dia masih di bandara dan mengumpulkan data orang-orang yang ke luar negeri. Yoochun _Hyung_ sudah pulang dari rumah Lee Kanghun, tapi dia mampir sebentar ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Donghae _Hyung_ dan kekasihnya."

Ah, benar. Saking sibuknya, Yunho belum sempat melihat keadaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Yunho yakin, sahabatnya itu pasti sangat tertekan dan hancur. Seharusnya, Yunho ada bersamanya di saat seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Jangankan bertemu Donghae, sekedar berbicara di telepon dengan Jaejoong saja susah. Kalau sudah begini, siap-siap saja Yunho di gantung. Jaejoong pasti akan marah berat padanya. Sungguh, kasus ini menyita terlalu banyak waktunya.

"Bagaimana dengan pencarian Lee Sungmin? Ada kemajuan?"

"Jalan di tempat. Bukankah Donghae _Hyung_ bilang Cho Kyuhyun membunuhnya? Untuk apa di cari lagi? Dan kenapa dia terkait dengan kasus ini?"

"Justru itu, kalaupun benar Cho Kyuhyun membunuh Lee Sungmin, seharusnya kita menemukan jasadnya. Tapi si bedebah itu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan apapun soal Joo Sohyun dan Lee Sungmin, membuatku marah saja! Lee Sungmin adalah kekasih Cho Kyuhyun, dia menghilang setelah dua tahun Sohyun meninggal. Aku yakin, dia tahu sesuatu soal kasus ini."

 _Sebenarnya, apa motifmu membunuh?_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Kau siapa?"

Itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan Eunhyuk saat dia membuka matanya. Sebulan telah berlalu sejak Eunhyuk larut dalam tidur panjangnya, dan saat bangun dia menanyakan sesuatu yang ditakutkan Donghae selama ini. Pandangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertemu, tapi Donghae tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi karena terlalu terguncang dengan pertanyaan pendek Eunhyuk. Demi Tuhan, Donghae kaget bukan main. Jantungnya seperti berpacu lebih cepat, tangannya mulai dingin, dan nafasnya mulai sedikit tidak teratur.

 _Tidak...jangan sampai..._

"Eun—Eunhyuk? Ini aku, Donghae. Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Seharusnya Donghae segera memanggil dokter dan melaporkan kejadian ini, tapi kakinya seperti terpaku dan sulit melangkah. Jantung masih Donghae berdegup kencang, nafasnya mulai memburu, dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah Eunhyuk. Tidak, tidak boleh! Eunhyuk tidak boleh melupakannya begitu saja. Apa yang selama ini ia takutkan tidak boleh terjadi!

"Eunhyuk, aku—"

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk sudah tertawa lirih. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Donghae, lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Kau terlihat sangat bodoh. Ya ampun, aku ingin tertawa kencang tapi kenapa rasanya lemas sekali."

Mata Donghae mengerjap beberapa kali, ia masih memandangi Eunhyuk tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tertawa? Apa otaknya bermasalah? Apa dia jadi gila? Sulit di percaya, Eunhyuk terbaring lemah, tapi dia masih bisa tertawa dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kepalaku yang terluka, kenapa kau yang jadi idiot?"

"Eunhyuk, kau baik-baik saja? Kau kenal aku siapa?"

"Hm. Kekasihku yang paling tampan, pintar, menggemaskan, dan munafik. Lee Donghae."

"Kau mempermainkan aku?"

Oh, ya Tuhan! Jantung Donghae hampir saja turun ke lutut saking lemasnya. Donghae sudah siap-siap mau menangis, jika seandainya Eunhyuk benar-benar hilangan ingatan. Apa lagi hilang ingatan permanen, bisa gila Donghae.

"Hm."

"Tidak lucu! Kau membuatku takut."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terkekeh, ekspresi Donghae sungguh lucu. Apa dia benar-benar takut jika Eunhyuk melupakannya? Oh, itu manis.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

Sebelum pergi, Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk lembut. Meski sedikit kesal, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Akhirnya, kekasihnya bangun dan bisa tersenyum lagi. Asalkan Eunhyuk bisa tersenyum seperti biasa lagi, maka Donghae tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi. Donghae tidak menginginkan apapun, selama Eunhyuk ada bersamanya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter? Dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana luka dikepalanya? Apa itu berbahaya? Apa dia akan hilang ingatan?"

Dokter baru selesai memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk, dan Donghae langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Eunhyuk yang menyaksikan itu dari bangsal hanya tersenyum kecil, kalau bisa melihat Donghae selalu mencemaskannya seperti itu, rasanya ia rela sakit terus.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil, operasinya berhasil, dan tidak ada masalah dengan kepalanya. Hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja?"

"Mungkin ada beberapa ingatannya yang hilang, termasuk ingatan saat ia di culik."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih, dokter."

Donghae membungkuk pada dokter, lalu kembali lagi ke samping Eunhyuk. Rasanya senang sekali bisa melihat matanya kembali terbuka dan mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Eunhyuk, kau ingat bagaimana kau bisa di culik oleh Kyuhyun?"

"Hm? Di culik?"

"K—kau di culik oleh Kyuhyun."

Mata Eunhyuk mengerjap, di culik? Kenapa Kyuhyun menculiknya? Sepertinya, ia masuk rumah sakit karena jatuh dari tangga. Saat di kantor, Eunhyuk terpaksa menggunakan tangga darurat karena _elevator_ sedang dalam perbaikan. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, ia di dorong oleh seseorang hingga terjungkal, lalu kepalanya menghantam sesuatu. Tapi, ia tidak ingat siapa yang mendorongnya.

"Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah saat aku jatuh dari tangga."

Eunhyuk yakin, ia tidak melewatkan apapun. Ia masih ingat malam setelah mereka bercinta, Donghae meminta bantuannya untuk mengambil helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Meskipun Donghae tidak mengatakan alasannya, Eunhyuk tetap melakukannya tanpa bertanya. Apapun yang dilakukan Donghae, pasti untuk sesuatu yang penting. Itu sebabnya Eunhyuk tidak bertanya lagi dan memilih percaya pada Donghae.

Setelah berhasil mengambil helaian rambut Kyuhyun dengan cara yang—hm—mungkin akan membuat Donghae marah, Eunhyuk memberikannya pada Donghae. Eunhyuk yakin ia tidak ketahuan, karena sikap Kyuhyun padanya tidak berubah sama sekali. Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, _elevator_ di kantor rusak jadi terpaksa Eunhyuk naik lewat ke ruangannya lewat tangga darurat. Dan saat itu lah, Eunhyuk merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongnya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir hanya jatuh dari tangga, bisa membuatmu koma sampai sebulan?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Memangnya kalau aku tidak ingat itu salahku? Kau mencari ribut dengan pasien?"

Saat bersama Eunhyuk, Donghae selalu lupa tempat dan mengontrol emosinya. Donghae bahkan lupa Eunhyuk sedang sakit saat ini. Ah, salahkan saja dia yang selalu cari ribut! Sedang sakitpun dia masih sempat mempermainkan Donghae. Hampir saja ia di buat menangis konyol oleh Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tapi, aku bermimpi sesuatu saat aku koma."

"Mimpimu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal porno dan mesum!"

"Hm, kau benar. Wajahmu memang porno dan mesum, itu sebabnya ada di dalam mimpiku."

"Hm? Aku ada dalam mimpimu?"

"Kau menangis tersedu-sedu memintaku bangun, kau juga mengatakan cinta padaku hingga putus asa. Konyol dan menggelikan."

Donghae mendelik tajam, konyol katanya? Donghae menangis untuknya dan mengatakan cinta padanya. Dan apa dia bilang? Konyol? Awas saja, jangan harap dia bisa mendengar kata-kata itu lagi!

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi masam?"

"Aku merasa sia-sia menangis untukmu!"

Hening. Untuk sesaat waktu terasa berhenti. Boleh diulangi lagi? Donghae menangis untuknya? Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merasa hatinya menghangat, untuk pertama kalinya ada orang selain ibunya yang menangis untuknya ketika ia terbaring tidak berdaya.

"Kemarilah."

"Mau apa?"

"Kemari!"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk, hanya saja ia berpura-pura bodoh. Jangan bercanda, sekian lama bersama Eunhyuk mana mungkin Donghae tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih."

Bibir plum Eunhyuk mendarat di bibir tipis Donghae, hanya kecupan kecil tapi mampu membuat Donghae sempat tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya sejenak. Kata-kata itu terdengar tulus, entah kenapa Donghae jadi ingin terus mendengar Eunhyuk mengucapkannya.

"Jangan pernah terluka lagi. Maafkan aku, karena kebodohanku kau jadi terluka."

"Hm, apa kita sedang syuting semacam drama? Kenapa kau bicara seperti aktor di drama?"

"Sulit di percaya. Kau memang perusak suasana!"

Setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai, suasana kembali hening. Donghae memegangi tangan Eunhyuk, ada banyak sekali yang harus ia katakan pada Eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Bagaimana reaksinya jika dia tahu, ayahnya mungkin terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini.

"Kau mau bilang sesuatu?"

"Oh, itu—hm—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kyuhyun menculikku? Kau bilang, aku begini karena di culik olehnya."

"Dia tersangka dari kasus pembunuhan Kim Miyoung dan Joo Yuri."

"Dan juga Sohyun?"

"Itu—hm—"

Donghae ragu, apakah ia harus mengatakannya? Eunhyuk baru saja sadar, kesehatannya belum pulih sepenuhnya, mungkin akan sangat keterlaluan jika Donghae mengatakannya sekarang. Meskipun Donghae tahu hubungan Eunhyuk dan ayahnya tidak baik, tetap saja mereka ayah dan anak. Eunhyuk mungkin akan sangat terpukul bila tahu ayahnya menghilang dan masuk dalam daftar pencarian orang.

"Begini saja, aku akan menceritakannya semuanya kalau ingatanmu kembali. Aku mungkin sangat keterlaluan dan sangat kurang ajar, tapi aku membutuhkan kesaksianmu untuk mengungkap motif pembunuhan ini."

Kepala Eunhyuk berdenyut sakit, samar-samar ia mengingat hari ketika ia jatuh dari tangga. Seperti potongan-potongan film, ingatan itu muncul secara acak dan tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingat apapun! Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu lagi. Tidak, kita tidak akan terlibat dalam kasus ini lagi."

 _Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..._

.

.

* * *

"Donghae! Mana celana robek-robek milkku? Kau tidak membawakannya?"

"Kau baru keluar rumah sakit dan langsung ingin memakai celana tidak layak pakai itu?"

"Hei!"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Selalu saja begini! Saat Donghae kalah berdebat, atau tidak tahu mau menjawab Eunhyuk bagaimana, dia selalu membungkam mulut Eunhyuk dengan sebuah kecupan. Hal itu tidak membuat Eunhyuk keberatan, tapi tetap saja membuatnya jengkel. Selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit bersama Donghae, mereka selalu saja berdebat dan bertengkar. Entah itu karena Donghae yang keras kepala atau Eunhyuk yang tidak mau kalah. Mereka berdua sama saja.

"Kenapa kau selalu menciumku saat kita berdebat?"

"Kau berisik!"

"Tapi itu memang salahmu!"

"Kau tidak suka aku cium?"

"I—tu—hm, suka. Tapi—"

"Ya sudah, apa yang perlu kau ributkan?"

Tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk memilih diam dan melipat tangannya. Ia membiarkan Donghae membereskan pakaiannya selama di rumah sakit sendiri. Baiklah, Eunhyuk mulai merajuk sekarang. Dengan bibir yang maju ke depan, wajah dipalingkan, dan kepala yang masih berbalut perban, justru membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Mau pulang tidak?"

"Mau!"

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Donghae untuk menggenggam tangannya. Setelah merajuk, sekarang dia bertingkah manja. Tapi memang dasarnya Donghae, ia tidak paham dengan maksud Eunhyuk dan malah memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa malah diam? Aku sakit! Kau harus menggandeng tanganku."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Cepat!"

"Manja!"

Meski menggerutu dan mengomel, pada akhirnya Donghae tetap menuruti keinginan Eunhyuk. Mereka berjalan melewati _lobby_ sambil bergandengan tangan, mengundang tatapan semua orang. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, ia tetap melangkah dengan percaya diri dan menghiraukan tatapan aneh semua orang.

"Kau mulai membiasakan diri memegang tanganku di depan umum?"

"Aku terbiasa, bukan membiasakan."

"Donghae, sampai di rumah nanti aku ingin makan Galbi. Ah, juga yang manis-manis."

"Apa aku tidak cukup manis untukmu?"

Alis Eunhyuk bertaut, wajahnya memberengut tidak setuju. Demi apapun, ia merasa geli ketika Donghae membanggakan dirinya seperti itu. Apa? Manis katanya? Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepala Donghae.

"Kau menggelikan!"

Diam-diam Donghae terkekeh, ia suka melihat wajah terheran-heran Eunhyuk. Luar biasa manis dan menggemaskan.

"Donghae."

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang gelisah memikirkan sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku janji, aku akan berusaha mengingat ingatan yang hilang. Meskipun aku tidak tahu itu berguna atau tidak, aku akan mengingatnya dan membantumu mengungkap kasus ini."

Langkah Donghae terhenti, ia memegang bahu Eunhyuk lalu menatapnya.

"Dengar, kita tidak akan terlibat dengan kasus ini lagi. Aku akan minta pindah ke divisi lain dan tidak akan pernah terlibat dengan kasus ini lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Eunhyuk, kau hampir kehilangan nyawamu karena kebodohanku! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, mengertilah. Aku tidak ingin menempatkanmu dalam bahaya."

Kata-kata yang langsung menyentuh hati Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk merasa sangat diinginkan. Eunhyuk menghambur kepelukan Donghae, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Donghae. Begini saja sudah cukup, Eunhyuk hanya butuh diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Donghae. Kata-kata cinta yang sangat diharapkannya itu hanya bonus, Donghae sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, menatapnya dengan lembut, dan selalu memperhatikannya. Itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan terluka lagi dan membuatmu cemas. Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu juga."

"Apa?"

"Selesaikan kasus ini."

"Eunhyuk, aku—"

"Sohyun temanku juga. Setidaknya, aku ingin pelakunya benar-benar di tangkap. Aku merebutmu darinya, setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

"Eunhyuk!"

"Aku mohon."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Sejujurnya, ia juga tidak mau menyerah dari kasus ini. Tapi jika ambisi dan kegigihannya hanya akan membahayakan Eunhyuk dan nyawanya, maka Donghae akan menyerah dan tidak akan pernah terlibat lagi.

"Aku mohon, hm?"

"Aku akan bicara pada Yunho nanti."

"Kau yang terbaik."

Yang terbaik? Donghae bahkan tidak tahu, apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar? Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia kembali terlibat?

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Jasad Lee Kanghun _Hwaejangnim_ ditemukan di pinggiran sungai Han, ada warga yang melapor dan tim forensik sudah memastikan bahwa jasad yang ditemukan itu adalah Lee Kanghun. Dugaan sementara, korban tewas karena tenggelam. Jasad sudah di ambil oleh NFS dan akan segera dilakukan otopsi untuk mengetahui sebab kematian lebih detail lagi."

Laporan yang dibacakan Yoochun untuk Youngwoon, mengusik ketenangan makan siang Yunho. Tanpa peduli dengan mulutnya yang belepotan, Yunho menyingkirkan mangkok ramennya lalu menerjang Yoochun. Bahkan, tatapan tajam Youngwoon pun ia abaikan.

"Ditemukan tewas?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kita akan segera mencari tahu setelah laporan dari NFS keluar."

Youngwoon berdeham sambil memelototi Yunho, beraninya dia memotong laporan Yoochun. Sudah bosan hidup, atau bagaimana?

"Maaf, _Timjangnim_."

"Lanjutkan, Park."

"Laporan mengenai orang yang di laporkan hilang, Lee Sungmin. Tim sudah menemukannya, dia memang masih hidup dan ditemukan Gangwon. Dia tinggal di desa kecil sendirian. Jika ada surat perintah, maka tim akan segera berangkat untuk menangkapnya."

"Apa?"

"Bawa Lee Sungmin dengan cara apapun, dan dapatkan laporan otopsi Lee Kanghun dari NFS secepatnya. Waktu kita tersisa 7 hari, kalian tahu? Kita sudah memperpanjang masa penahanan Cho Kyuhyun selama 40 hari, dan itu tidak bisa diperpanjang lagi. Kita akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dalam waktu 7 hari, mengerti?"

"Siap! Di mengerti, pak."

Yunho melihat Yoochun berlari meninggalkan kantor, tapi tidak ada inisiatif untuk mengikuti. Ia malah mematung ditempatnya, sibuk berpikir. Ternyata, dugaannya selama ini benar. Bukti-bukti yang ditemukan Yunho selama masa penyelidikan memang mengarah kesana, tapi ia belum bisa memutuskan apa-apa selama Lee Sungmin belum ditemukan.

Sial! Yunho ingin berteriak dan memaki. Tersangka utama yang dicurigai Yunho justru tewas tanpa memberi keterangan apapun. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau tidak ikut dengan Yoochun?"

"Aku—aku tidak ikut, pak. Ada yang harus aku periksa sekali lagi."

Makan siang telah benar-benar Yunho lupakan, ia kembali ke mejanya dan membuka kembali laporan selama penyelidikan kasus Sohyun. Selera makannya hilang, karena buruannya tewas bahkan sebelum ia menembakan pelurunya.

Yunho mulai memeriksanya dari apa saja yang ia temukan di TKP.

Pertama, Yunho menemukan surat-surat ancaman yang datang pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang dari Gangwon. Itu terbukti dari cap pos yang ditemukan di surat itu, Yunho juga sudah memeriksa CCTV di skitar kantor pos. Dan benar, surat itu bukan Kyuhyun yang mengirimnya. Sayangnya, CCTV di sana kualitasnya rendah, sehingga menyulitkan Yunho untuk melihat wajah pelakunya. Terpaksa, Yunho datang kesana untuk memastikan siapa dalang di balik kasus ini. Tersangka pertamanya adalah Lee Kanghun, yang memang berasal dari sana.

Kedua, orang yang mendatangi Sohyun ke apartemennya hari itu adalah Lee Hyukjae, Lee Kanghun, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Kang Giljun. Dan orang terakhir yang mengunjungi apartemen Sohyun hari itu, adalah Lee Kanghun. Orang yang menemukan mayat korban setelah Lee Hyukjae dan memerintahkan kejaksaan untuk menutup kasus ini sebagai kasus bunuh diri atau kecelakaan biasa. Yunho yakin, tentu ada alasan kuat di balik tindakannya itu. Bukan semata-mata melindungi anaknya saja, tapi dia pasti menutupi sesuatu dengan menjadikan anaknya sebagai kambing hitam.

Ketiga, CCTV _basement_ merekam seseorang berpakaian serba hitam masuk. Tapi saat Yunho memeriksa CCTV di dalam gedung, orang itu tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Seperti yang sudah di duga sebelumnya, pelaku melanjutkan perjalanannya lewat tangga darurat.

Yang menggelitik insting Yunho di sini adalah, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen Sohyun tak lama setelah pelaku masuk. Dan lagi, Kyuhyun masuk melalui pintu utama apartemen dan naik dengan menggunakan _elevator_ dimana kedatangannya akan terekam jelas oleh CCTV. Korban meninggal sekitar pukul 22.00, orang yang masuk setelah jam itu adalah Kang Giljun, Lee Hyukjae, dan lalu Lee Kanghun.

Awalnya, Yunho mengarahkan kecurigaannya pada Lee Kanghun karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang tanpa alibi yang datang ke apartemen Sohyun, ditambah lagi dia menghilang tak lama setelah Kyuhyun di tangkap. Tapi sialnya, Lee Kanghun justru ditemukan tewas.

Untuk sementara ini, petunjuk yang ditemukan Yunho selama penyelidikan adalah, surat yang dikirimkan pelaku, dua apartemen yang ditempati Kyuhyun, dan rekaman CCTV. Jika tersangka utama tewas, maka Yunho akan mengarahkan kecurigaannya pada orang yang satunya dan memulai kembali penyelidikannya di waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak ini.

 _Jika bukan Lee Kanghun pelakunya, maka kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa._

"Hei, Jung. Dari pada kau melamun tidak jelas seperti, bagaimana kalau—"

"Ada yang harus aku kerjakan, pak."

"Hei, kau—!"

.

.

* * *

"Tidak di sangka, aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihmu dan bahkan tinggal bersama denganmu."

Ocehan Eunhyuk sepanjang perjalanan menjadi latar belakang musik mereka. Meski tidak banyak menanggapi ocehan Eunhyuk, Donghae tetap menyimaknya dan sesekali tersenyum. Tautan tangan mereka masih berlum terlepas, sudah sampai di dalam gedung apartemen dan Donghae belum juga melepaskan tautan tangannya.

"Oh, petugas keamanannya ganti?"

"Hm, sudah hampir sebulan."

Mereka sudah di depan _elevator_ , Donghae hanya perlu menekan tombol ke atas dan pintu _elevator_ akan segera terbuka. Tapi Donghae tidak melakukan itu, ia malah mematung memandangi pintu _elevator_.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa ingatanku yang hilang itu sangat penting?"

"Eunhyuk aku—"

"Aku tidak suka saat kau memandangku dengan tatapan kosong! Tubuhmu memang ada di sini bersamaku, tapi hati dan pikiranmu tidak ada bersamaku. Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk meledak juga, ia mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang terpendam selama ini. Yang benar saja, sejak dirinya sadar dari koma, Donghae selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, dia juga jadi sering melamun tidak jelas. Demi apapun! Hal itu sangan menganggu Eunhyuk. Diamnya Donghae sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Eunhyuk lebih suka saat Donghae marah atau berusaha menolak godaannya dengan kata-kata pedas.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, pergilah ke kantor polisi dan beritahu Yunho atau siapapun yang ada di sana untuk datang kesini secepatnya."

"Apa kau begini karena dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan Yoochun? Laporan apa itu? Apa yang kau baca?"

"Sayang, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku janji. Sekarang, pergilah ke kantor polisi dan beritahu Yunho untuk datang kemari."

Eunhyuk benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Donghae hari ini, ia menendang kopernya, lalu pergi dari hadapan Donghae. Setelah sadar dari koma, kenapa Eunhyuk malah menemukan Donghae berubah menjadi orang yang tidak ia kenali? Sebenarnya apa yang ia lupakan? Apa yang terjadi sebelum ia koma?

"Eunhyuk!"

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti. Eunhyuk tahu Donghae memanggilnya, tapi ia enggan berbalik dan melihat wajah Donghae. Ia masih marah dan perasaannya masih kesal karena tingkah Donghae yang mendadak menjadi menyebalkan itu.

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku kalau kau masih menatapku dengan tatapan kosong itu."

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Alis Eunhyuk bertaut, bingung. Di saat seperti ini, kenapa dia malah menyatakan cinta? Apa ini cara barunya untuk menghindari perdebatan? Terlalu kekanakan!

"Aku mencintaimu."

Donghae membuat Eunhyuk berbalik, kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ini terjadi, tapi aku merasa gelisah jika kau tidak berada dalam jarak pandangku. Aku merasa cemas jika tidak mendengar suaramu, aku juga merasa sangat marah saat kau berinteraksi terlalu intim dengan orang lain. Aku gila, pikiranku kacau, aku tidak tahu kemana diriku yang mengaku homofobik. Kau membuatku terperangkap, kau menjebakku, kau mencuri hatiku dan segalanya yang ada pada diriku."

Mata Eunhyuk mengerjap. Wow, itu adalah kalimat Donghae yang terpanjang. Demi Tuhan, Donghae tidak pernah bicara sepanjang itu sebelumnya. Bahkan saat dia menyatakan cinta dulu, kalimatnya tidak sepanjang dan sepuitis itu. Apakah dia benar-benar Donghae yang di kenal Eunhyuk selama ini?

"Pergilah ke kantor polisi. Ingat, hati-hati dan jangan sampai terluka."

Ingin menangis, tapi terlalu gengsi. Eunhyuk merasa dirinya seperti perempuan jika ia menangis di saat seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kata-kata Donghae barusan sangat menyentuh dan melebihi harapannya selama ini.

"Brengsek! Kau membuatku terlihat cengeng!"

Eunhyuk menghambur ke pelukan Donghae, menyembunyikan airmatanya. Sialan! Memalukan sekali, menangis karena tersentuh oleh kata-kata polisi yang dulu mengaku homofobik.

"Katanya, kau akan bilang cinta padaku dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Kenapa hanya seperti ini?"

"Jika aku membuatkan _event_ untumu dan membawa seikat bunga, kau akan muntah dan memakiku seharian. Hal itu membuatmu terlihat seperti perempuan, bukankah kau benci diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Hm, lihat dirimu! Kau mulai memahamiku."

 _Kalau aku tidak kembali lagi, kalau hari ini adalah akhir bagiku, setidaknya kau sudah mendengar isi hatiku. Kau sudah mendengar kata-kata yang selalu kau harapkan..._

 _Kejujuran yang selama ini aku simpan rapat-rapat dalam hatiku..._

.

.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar datang rupanya."

Donghae menutup pintu apartemennya dengan santai, ia membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah seperti biasanya. Seseorang dengan gelas _wine_ ditangannya itu tersenyum remeh, ia memperhatikan Donghae dari sofa ruang tengah dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau tahu aku di sini? Hebat! Rumor tentang dirimu ternyata memang benar, detektif Lee. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku akan datang kesini untuk menyambutmu dan—hm? Mana kekasihmu?"

Gantian Donghae yang menatap meremah ke arah laki-laki itu. Membaca setiap laporan penyelidikan yang diberikan Yoochun setiap harinya, membuat Donghae menemukan bahwa memang ada orang lain yang menjadi dalang dari kasus ini. _Well_ , yang dilakukan Yoochun memang illegal, tidak seharusnya ia memberitahu Donghae soal laporan kasus ini. Tapi lupakan, mari kita bahas soal itu nanti.

"Kau muncul tanpa pancingan apapun. Kutebak, sepertinya kau menikmati tontonanmu. Atau, kau merasa terusik? Itu sebabnya kau muncul dan langsung mencariku."

"Jangan memancing emosiku, aku tidak mau menusuk lehermu sebelum kita berbincang-bincang terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa kau membunuh Sohyun?"

"Ah, gadis itu? Dia menyebalkan, pembangkang! Kau tahu? Aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi dengan tenang dari perusahaan, tapi dia mengancamku dan bilang akan melaporkanku pada polisi. Aku tidak suka terpojok dan terancam, itu sebabnya aku menghabisi nyawanya dengan palu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku berniat untuk menghabisi Eunhyuk. Orang yang sekarang kau cintai dan kau jadikan sebagai kekasih itu, semacam jalang yang tidak tahu diri. Dia tahu orang yang dia goda dan menjadi _partner sex_ nya adalah kekasihku, tapi dia tetap menggodanya demi memuaskan lubang laparnya. Bukankah dia sangat kurang ajar? Maka dari itu, aku memotong rem motornya agar dia cepat menghilang dari dunia ini tanpa mengotori tanganku sama sekali. Tapi sialnya, Sohyun melihat perbuatanku. Aku bernegosiasi dengannya agar dia tutup mulut, dan dia bersedia tutup mulut. Sampai di situ, dia memang menjadi anak manis yang penurut."

Jemari Donghae terkepal kuat, mendengar dia ingin mencelakai orang yang dicintainya, membuat darah Donghae mendidih. Entah itu pada Eunhyuk atau Sohyun, intinya Donghae merasa tidak suka melihat gaya bicara orang ini yang seolah-olah meremehkan nyawa orang lain.

"Jujur saja, pada awalnya aku tidak ada niatan untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, suatu hari kekasihku mengatakan padaku bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk. Ironisnya, dia tidak bisa melepaskanku meski dia mulai merasakan sesuatu pada orang lain."

"Jadi, kenapa kau membunuh Sohyun?"

Donghae tidak tertarik dengan kisah cinta orang ini, apa pedulinya? Yang ingin ia tahu adalah, kenapa dia membunuh Sohyun? Bukan yang lain, apa lagi kisah cintanya.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak berniat membunuhnya! Tapi gadis itu selalu membangkang padaku, dia selalu melindungi Eunhyuk tiap kali aku berusaha mencelakainya! Dia seperti batu kerikil di sepatuku, itu sebabnya aku perlu menyingkirkannya agar aku bisa melangkah dengan nyaman."

Tubuh Donghae mulai gemetar, jadi Sohyun menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Eunhyuk? Gadis bodoh! Sebenarnya, hatinya terbuat dari apa? Kenapa dia begitu baik? Lebih dari itu, Sohyun melindungi seseorang yang sekarang menggantikan posisinya di hati Donghae. Apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan Sohyun saat itu?

"Saat aku sedang menghantam Sohyun dengan palu, Kyuhyun datang dan melihatku sedang menghabisi Sohyun. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi kekasihmu masih saja hidup meski aku sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menghabisi nyawa kekasihmu dengan cara mendorongnya ke lantai bawah, baru setelah itu aku mengejar kekasihku."

Laki-laki itu kembali meneguk _wine_ , menghentikan ceritanya untuk sejenak agar dia bisa menikmati _red wine_ yang ada digelasnya.

"Tragisnya, saat gadis itu sudah mati dan aku akan melarikan diri, Eunhyuk datang dan melihatku melarikan diri. Bertambahlah alasan kenapa aku ingin menyingkirkannya."

"Bajingan!"

"Oh, aku ingin bertanya. Apa gadismu belajar bela diri atau semacamnya? Pukulannya dihidungku cukup kuat, dia membuat hidungku berdarah. Ah, mengingat itu membuatku ingin membunuhnya dua kali. Ah, benar. Ambil lah, itu surat yang di tulis gadis itu sebelum mati."

Laki-laki itu melemparkan sebuah amplop putih ke arah Donghae, membuat darah Donghae semakin mendidih, tapi ia harus tetap tenang karena ada banyak pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan pada bajingan yang sedang duduk manis dihadapannya itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membunuh ayahnya Eunhyuk juga?"

"Dia tahu aku membunuh Sohyun, jadi aku mengancamnya agar tetap tutup mulut dan segera menyelesaikan kasus tanpa ribut-ribut. Aku tahu, dia orang yang berkuasa dan bisa melakukan apapun demi anaknya. Tapi lagi-lagi, orang yang awalnya penurut menjadi pembangkang. Dia terbujuk dengan rayuan anaknya untuk membuka kasus ini kembali, membuatku repot saja. Apa tidak cukup dengan menangkap Kyuhyun saja? Kenapa harus aku juga?"

"Jadi, kau tahu Kyuhyun membunuh dua orang itu? Apa motifnya?"

"Entahlah, aku baru menyadari hari ini apa motifnya. Kurasa dia ingin melindungiku, dua gadis yang dia bunuh mungkin mengetahui sesuatu soal kematian Sohyun. Akhirnya aku mengerti, kenapa dia diam saja saat melihat aku membunuh seseorang? Kenapa dia membunuh dengan meninggalkan gelas _wine_ sama sepertiku? Dan kenapa dia menyuruhku menghilang dan mengaku bahwa dia telah membunuhku dan Sohyun? Itu karena dia masih mencintai aku meskipun dia merasakan sesuatu pada orang lain."

"Kalian berdua bukan manusia!"

"Kau tahu? Yang dirasakan Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk itu obsesi, sementara yang dia rasakan padaku adalah cinta. Makanya dia dengan mudahnya mencelakainya, Kyuhyun marah karena tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang menjadi obsesinya. Jalang seperti dia memang pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu! Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang baik."

Hal baik katanya? Mereka menghilangkan nyawa orang, dan menurutnya itu baik? Pertahanan Donghae runtuh, ia menerjang laki-laki itu lalu menghajarnya. Meninju wajahnya sekuat mungkin, bahkan untuk sejenak Donghae berpikir untuk membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama saat ia membunuh Sohyun. Masihkah dia sanggup berbicara dengan angkuh saat ada palu menghantam kepalanya?

"Kau tidak pantas hidup dan di sebut manusia, kau bahkan lebih rendah dari binatang!"

"Hajar aku sepuasmu! Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengakui semua ini padamu? Aku ingin kau membenci Eunhyuk! Aku ingin kau menyimpan dendam padanya, karena dia yang menyebabkan nyawa kekasihmu melayang sia-sia! Aku ingin kau hidup dengan dendam yang menguasai hatimu!"

Donghae berhenti memukuli wajah laki-laki itu, wajahnya lebam dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Benar, Donghae tidak boleh berubah menjadi pembunuh sepertinya. Hidupnya tidak boleh hancur karena dendam.

"Tidak, Sohyun tidak mati sia-sia. Dia melakukan hal yang baik dengan melindungi orang lain dari kejahatanmu! Dan aku tidak akan menyimpan dendam pada siapapun! Jika Sohyun saja melindungi Eunhyuk sampai nafas terakhirnya, maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan melindunginya dari manusia rendahan sepertimu, Lee Sungmin!"

Laki-laki yang di panggil Lee Sungmin itu memukul wajah Donghae, ia marah mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Bukan itu yang ia harapkan!

"Bajingan."

Sungmin mendesis, ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ada disakunya lalu mengarahkannya pada Donghae. Oh, sial! Di saat seperti ini kenapa Donghae tidak memiliki pistolnya? Dan dimana Yunho? Apa Eunhyuk sudah memanggilnya?

"Ini akan menjadi akhir untukmu, kau akan menyesal karena memakiku dan memancing emosiku."

"Hentikan! Angkat tangan dan turunkan senjatamu!"

Akhirnya dia datang, Donghae bernafas lega sambil melihat ke arah Yunho. Si bodoh itu cepat dalam hal meledek, tapi lelet dalam hal-hal genting seperti ini. Namun sialnya, belum ada lima menit Donghae merasa lega, Sungmin menendangnya hingga tersungkur, lalu menginjak lehernya. Oh, _hell_! Catatan untuk Donghae agar tidak lengah di saat apapun.

"Mendekat dan aku akan menginjak leher orang ini hingga mati."

"Lakukan, Yunho!"

"Kau bisa mati!"

Donghae meneriaki Yunho agar mendekat dan meringkus Sungmin, namun Yunho malah mematung dan pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Sial, harus bagaimana ini? Haruskah Yunho menembaknya? Atau bernegosiasi dengannya untuk menyelamatkan Donghae dulu?

"Persahabatan yang indah. Kau tidak takut mati, Lee Donghae?"

"K—kalau mati bisa membuatmu membusuk di penjara, aku tidak—tidak keberatan sama sekali!"

"Masih berani memaki? Bajingan!"

Dan, BAM! Suara tembakan mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Satu tembakan tepat mengenai lengan Sungmin, dan satu tembakan lagi mengenai kakinya. Yunho melihat kebelakangnya, sungguh ia kaget setengah mati saat melihat Ryeowook dengan pistol ditangannya dan melangkah santai untuk meringkus Sungmin. Sementara Ryeowook memborgol Sungmin, Yunho membawa tim medis masuk dan membawa Donghae keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, Kim Ryeowook! Bukannya kau sedang dalam masa hukuman? Pistol siapa itu?"

"Maaf, ini milik Yoochun. Saat pistol berada ditanganmu, seharusnya kau fokus dan membersihkan pikiranmu. Kau tidak bisa menembak dengan pikiran yang kacau dan ragu, yang ada kau malah mencelakai sandera."

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian, pastikan kalian membuat si bajingan itu membusuk di penjara. Ah, bawa ponsel ini bersamamu."

"Ponselmu? Kenapa?"

"Dia mengakui semua perbuatannya. Rekaman itu bisa memberatkan hukumannya di persidangan nanti."

Dan setelah itu, Donghae pingsan. Yunho dan Ryeowook saling pandang sejenak sebelum memanggil tim medis masuk.

 _Pekerjaan bagus, bung._

.

.

* * *

"Detektif Jung, apa yang terjadi pada Donghae? Dia tertusuk? Tertembak? Apa dia akan hidup?"

Yunho terkekeh, memangnya Eunhyuk pikir ini semacam drama? Yang benar saja, Donghae bahkan hanya pingsan karena _shock_. Bagi seorang detektif yang sudah melalui banyak kasus, hal itu sangat memalukan. Lihat saja, saat Donghae sadar nanti, ia akan meledeknya sampai puas!

"Dia hanya pingsan, sebentar lagi juga sadar!"

"T—tapi tadi aku melihat lehernya di _gips_!"

"Ah, itu karena lehernya diinjak oleh pelaku."

"Apa? Bajingan, bedebah, brengsek, kurang ajar! Aku harus menemui si brengsek itu, memangnya dia siapa berani menginjak leher pacarku? Huh? Sudah bosan hidup? Dia tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Reaksi Eunhyuk yang berlebihan membuat Yunho tersenyum. Ya, setidaknya ada hiburan setelah tadi ia melalui hal yang menegangkan. Di saat genting seperti tadi, hanya Ryeowook yang berpikiran jernih dan berhasil meringkus pelaku tanpa melukai Donghae. Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, sehingga membuat pikirannya kacau dan tidak bisa menembak. Sementara Yoochun sudah lemas duluan, karena trauma yang dialaminya di masa lalu. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi situasi dimana pelaku menyandera rekannya sendiri. Sepertinya, setelah ini ada banyak hal yang harus ia pelajari dari Kim Ryeowook.

"Eunhyuk, aku harus kembali ke kantor dan menyusun laporan. Motif pembunuhan ini sudah jelas, aku harus membuat laporan yang baru. Kau bisa menjaga Donghae sendirian di sini?"

"Oh, pergilah. Terima kasih."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku."

"Hm."

Selepas Yunho pergi, Eunhyuk menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Donghae. Melihat kekasihnya terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini, membuat Eunhyuk merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan saat dia menunggu Eunhyuk sadar dari komanya.

"Celaka setelah menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau pikir, kau sedang main drama atau semacamnya? Dasar sok jagoan! Bangunlah, aku tahu kau sudah bangun sejak Yunho pergi tadi!"

Donghae membuka matanya, ia melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya, kemudian berbaring memunggungi Eunhyuk. Memalukan sekali harus melihatnya setelah apa yang dia katakan hari ini. Donghae pikir, ia akan mengalami kecelakaan parah saat menghadapi Sungmin. Tapi ternyata, ia hanya mengalami luka dilehernya karena diinjak oleh Sungmin.

"Kenapa memunggungiku? Berbalik!"

Seperti anak kecil, Donghae menurut. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, lalu melihat Eunhyuk dari balik selimutnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku ini ibumu! Jadi, alasan kenapa aku bisa hidup sampai saat ini adalah karena Sohyun melindungiku?"

"Hm."

"Seharusnya kau membenciku."

Donghae menyingkirkan selimutnya, dengan kekuatan yang ada, ia mencoba duduk dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius. Apa Eunhyuk mendengar rekaman yang ia berikan pada Yunho? Tidak, tidak! Jangan sampai Eunhyuk salah paham dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya karena rasa bersalah yang konyol!

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Aku yang menyebabkan Sohyun meninggal, semua karena keserakahanku yang selalu ingin dicintai meskipun oleh kekasih orang lain. Sekarang, aku merebut seseorang yang sangat dicintai Sohyun. Aku merasa tidak pantas menerima semua kebahagiaan ini."

"Kau tidak terlihat sepertimu. Itu benar, dia meninggal karena melindungimu. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Takdir antara kau dan aku siapa yang tahu? Semua ini terjadi karena memang seharusnya seperti ini. Tidak ada yang patut dipersalahkan, karena memang beginilah jalan takdir kita."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak menyesal?"

Donghae menggeleng mantap, ia menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Meyakinkannya, bahwa ia tidak pernah menyesali pertemuannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan saat ini. Soal penyesalan yang mungkin akan datang kapan saja, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Kalaupun suatu saat aku menyesali keputusan ini, tapi ada satu yang pasti."

"Apa?"

"Aku pernah mencintaimu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati."

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, tapi kemudian Donghae memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Pergilah! Aku malu!"

 _Tapi satu hal yang pasti...Aku pernah mencintaimu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati..._

 _Itu adalah kata-kata yang paling menyentuh..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian hari itu, hari dimana mereka mengalami banyak hal yang menegangkan. Donghae, Ryeowook, Yunho, Yoochun dan rekan-rekan satu tim mereka menerima hadiah dan penghargaan karena menungkap kasus pembunuhan yang rumit itu. Tapi sayangnya, Donghae dan Ryeowook harus rela menerima hukuman suspensi karena perbuatan mereka. Dan Yoochun, dia juga menerima hukuman suspensi karena memberitahu Donghae laporan penyelidikan kasus. Untuk tiga bulan ke depan, mereka tidak diperbolehkan ikut dalam penyelidikan dan gaji mereka selama tiga bulan pun harus rela di potong.

Oh, bagus sekali. Menerima hadiah dan hukuman sekaligus.

Ah, soal ingatan Eunhyuk. Ingatannya sudah kembali, itu terjadi saat ia harus kembali ke kantor dan melihat tangga darurat. Katanya, dia memang melihat Kyuhyun mendorongnya dari tangga dan menyeretnya ke rumah pribadi Kyuhyun saat Eunhyuk lemah. Saat di sekap, Eunhyuk memang mengatakan banyak makian pada Kyuhyun. Tidak heran, Kyuhyun menghantam kepalanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Setelah kejadian itu, Donghae harus mengajarinya berkata-kata dengan sopan dan mengajarinya bagaimana cara merendah saat di sekap oleh penjahat.

Soal kematian ayahnya, Eunhyuk juga sudah tahu. Dia begitu emosional karena tahu ayahnya mencoba melindunginya dengan cara yang tidak pernah di duga sebelumnya. Dendam? Eunhyuk hanya marah, tapi dia tidak menyimpan dendam sama sekali. _Well_ , aura positif Donghae menular padanya. Dekat-dekat dengan Donghae, ternyata membawa pengaruh baik padanya. Jangan membayangkan Eunhyuk diam saja atau melakukan hal baik! Dia memang tidak menyimpan dendam, tapi kemarahannya sungguh mengerikan. Dia datang ke persidangan dan menghajar Sungmin habis-habisan, ia juga bahkan memaki siapapun yang mencoba menghentikannya. Akibatnya, dia harus mendapat teguran dan di usir dari ruang sidang.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapatkan hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Dan ya, Kyuhyun memang membunuh dua korbannya untuk melindungi Sungmin. Dia sengaja menaruh gelas _wine_ di sana agar semua tuduhan mengarah padanya. Motif Kyuhyun membunuh memang untuk melindungi Sungmin, tapi di balik semua itu, dia melampiaskan kemarahannya yang tidak bisa mendapatkan Eunhyuk. Orang yang menjadi obesesinya. Tes kejiwaan mereka mengatakan, bahwa keduanya memang memilki kelainan jiwa. Terlalu obsesif dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara membunuh. Sudahlah, Donghae sudah tidak ingin membahas mereka lagi.

"Apa itu enak?"

Dan sekarang, Donghae sedang makan malam bersama Eunhyuk di rumah. Menu hari ini adalah masakan yang di buat Eunhyuk. Demi Tuhan dan alam semesta, ini adalah makan malam yang paling mengerikan sepanjang hidup Donghae. Oke, Eunhyuk memang hebat dalam urusan ranjang. Tapi urusan dapur? Sebaiknya tidak usah ditanyakan. Dia mengacak-acak seluruh isi dapur seharian, tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada satupun makanan yang ia buat bisa di makan.

"Hyuk, sebaiknya kita beli atau makan di luar saja."

"Ah, aku ingin bersumpah serapah! Kenapa aku tidak bisa memasak?"

"Itu bukan masalah, sayang. Kau bukan perempuan dan aku paham betul soal itu."

"Tapi Ryeowook bisa memasak! Dia laki-laki, polisi, tangguh, penembak jitu, tapi dia hebat dalam urusan dapur."

Donghae mendesah pelan. Mulai lagi. Eunhyuk akan bicara panjang lebar soal keahlian memasak Ryeowook dan berakhir dengan suasana hatinya yang buruk. Akhirnya apa? Donghae harus rela tidur dipunggungi. Ingatkan Donghae agar tidak mengajak Eunhyuk ke pesta-pesta dimana Ryeowook yang memasak sendiri untuk hidangan pestanya.

"Sayang, setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing."

"Yang ada padaku semuanya hanya kekurangan! Aku tidak bisa memasak, bicaraku kasar, tidak hebat dalam urusan perusahaan, dan tidak pintar bersih-bersih. Aku hanya tahu berkelahi dan membuat masalah saja."

Kenapa dia random sekali hari ini?

"Benar, kau tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Tapi kau hebat dalam urusan ranjang dan menggoda."

Eunhyuk memincingkan matanya tidak suka, yang benar saja! Apa hal itu bisa di sebut kelebihan?

"Itu kelebihanmu, itu sebabnya kau bisa membuatku terjebak dan berakhir seperti ini bersamamu. Berakhir dengan mencintaimu dan takut kehilanganmu. Perangkapmu benar-benar mematikan!"

Itu tidak layak di sebut pujian atau rayuan, tapi lumayan bisa membuat Eunhyuk sedikit senang. Ya, setidaknya Donghae mulai bisa berkata-kata manis dan tidak sekikuk dulu.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Apa? Tapi—"

"Menikahlah denganku. Aku tidak akan memintanya untuk yang ketiga kali."

"Aku tidak bisa memasak, tidak suka bersih-bersih, jorok dan—"

"Kau bisa memuaskan aku di ranjang."

Oh, ya Tuhan. Itu adalah lamaran yang paling tidak sopan. Bagaimana bisa Donghae melamar Eunhyuk dengan sebagian kalimat vulgar seperti itu? Sejak kapan Donghae tertular Eunhyuk? Sepertinya, mereka mulai menulari sifat satu sama lain.

"Aku serius, aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Kita banyak kekurangan, itu sebabnya kita harus bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita akan saling melengkapi dan menutupi kekurangan kita."

"Itu manis."

" _Well_ , aku berlatih dengan Yunho."

"Apa?"

 _Kau dan aku memiliki jalan takdir yang unik, kita menjadi satu dengan cara yang tidak pernah kita duga sebelumnya..._

 _Tapi satu yang pasti, kau dan aku diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi..._

.

.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

"Donghae— _ngh_! _Ah_ , lepas. Sudah hampir pagi, kita harus— _ngh_!"

Sulit bagi Eunhyuk untuk bicara dengan benar, Donghae terus saja menusuk titik sensitifnya. Serius! Hari sudah mau pagi dan Eunhyuk harus datang ke perusahaan. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Eunhyuk dilimpahi banyak tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan dan harta-harta ayahnya yang lain.

"Sebentar, sayang. _Ugh_ —kau menjepitku."

Begitulah, entah sejak kapan Donghae jadi suka bicara vulgar ketika mereka bercinta. Mungkin Eunhyuk harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tapi sudahlah lupakan saja. Eunhyuk justru suka mendengar Donghae begitu, terdengar menggairahkan dan _sexy_.

 _Yunho calling..._

"Yunho, Jung Yunho menelepon!"

Donghae menggeram, ia mengangkat ponselnya sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Membuat Eunhyuk meringis, lalu merintih karena titik terdalamnya terus-terusan dikerjai Donghae.

"Apa? Mau apa dini hari begini?"

"Ada mayat ditemukan di toilet bandara. Segera datang ke TKP!"

"Oh, _Shit_!"

Tanpa memikirkan Eunhyuk yang sedang menikmati gerakannya, Donghae melepaskan tautan mereka lalu berlari ke arah lemari dan memakai pakaian.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ada kasus."

"Brengsek!"

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

.

.

* * *

 _Untuk Donghae,_

 _Aku tahu hari ini akan datang, aku juga tahu hari dimana aku akan menulis surat ini padamu akan datang. Aku tidak banyak bicara soal cinta padamu, tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintai dirimu seorang dengan sepenuh hati..._

 _Aku mengalami satu kejadian, dimana aku ingin melindungi orang itu meskipun harus mati. Aku tidak menyesal melakukan hal itu, karena aku tahu dia yang kuselamatkan pasti akan mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintaimu._

 _Saat kau melihat ini, aku pasti sudah tiada. Aku harap, kau tidak pernah menyimpan dendam pada siapapun. Jagalah hatimu tetap bersih, tanpa dendam sama sekali. Jangan menaruh dendam, karena hal itu hanya akan membuatmu menjadi monster. Membuatmu menjadi manusia yang rendah._

 _Hiduplah dengan bahagia meski tanpa aku, tersenyumlah karena itu akan membuatmu bahagia..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **FINALLY END ! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY hahahah lega banget duh bisa kelar ini fanfic.**

 **Kenapa nih gak ada NC?**

 **Jawabannya, krn di tiap chapter saya sudah menyisipkan NC, di chapter ini saya sisipkan sedikit aja yah ^^**

 **Pertama, maaf kl endingnya tidak sesuai harapan, karena ya balik lagi saya baru nulis genre crime begini...saya bukan psikopat beneran, polisi, atau detektif, jadi ya cuma segini kemampuan saya. hehehehe... saya gak ada bosen-bosennya untuk meminta maaf atas kekurangan di sana-sininya...saya masih terus belajar, jadi mohon maklum kalau banyak kekurangan dalam menulis ^^ jangan pernah membanding2kan dengan kasus di dunia nyata ya, krn ini karangan saya doang hahahah jadi ya jangan di bandingkan dengan kasus beneran...namanya juga fanfic, bisa2nya author aja hehehehe  
**

 **Kedua, terimakasih sama semua yang selalu support saya, maaf gak bisa balesin review satu2 atau nulis thanks to huhu kebanyakan T_T dan waktunya mepet dooohhh...ini saya ngpost ini msh di kantor loh belum pulang hahahah bela-belain pulang malem buat ini u_u**

 **Ketiga, maaf krn blm bisa nerima request ff, bukannya gak mau tapi saya gak punya banyak waktu krn hrs kerja juga ^^ maaf yaaaaaa~~~ maaf banget banget**

 **Nah, segitu aja...semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya...saya nulisnya sampe mikir keras banget lol...asli lah capek nulis fanfic dengan genre crime begini...harus research kemana2 dan hrs bener2 mendetail hahahah capeeeeeeeekkk hihi**

 **Silahkan curhat di kota review, bagian mana yg kalian suka? *berasa dora* lol saya suka banget baca review2 kalian yg unik dan manis bikin cengar cengir hahahahah uuuhhhhh lovely banget sih kalian sayang sama semuanya deh ^^**

 **Haruskah saya bikin chapter special untuk fanfic ini? tanpa kasus dan hanya momen mereka aja? hahahahah**

 **Oke, sampai ketemu di fanfic My Innocent Looked Boy hahahahah**

 **Last, Review pls? ^^**

 **THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE ^^ LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART GUYS ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	9. Our Marriage Life

**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **(SPECIAL CHAPTER)**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You know the real Me and yet You stay with Me...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, setelah seharian bekerja akhirnya ia bisa pulang juga. Kasus terakhir yang ditanganinya bersama Yunho, menyita banyak waktunya sehingga sulit bagi Donghae untuk meluangkan waktu bersama Eunhyuk. Lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini Eunhyuk juga sering sibuk sendiri, dia selalu memandangi laptonya dengan wajah serius dan sering kali mengabaikan Donghae bila dia sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

 _Well_ , Donghae tidak menyukai pekerjaan Eunhyuk yang selalu menyita banyak waktu itu.

Rambut basah Donghae sudah hampir kering, ia memakai t-shirt putih polosnya dan celana _training_ , lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan punggung Eunhyuk. Kekasihnya sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa. Bermenit-menit Donghae menunggu, tapi sang kekasih tak kunjung menoleh juga.

Apa Donghae semacam transparan? Tidak terlihat? Donghae bahkan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun tadi, tapi apa? Eunhyuk tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Biasanya, dia akan langsung bereaksi dan menerjang Donghae.

Apa Donghae mulai tidak menarik?

"Sayang?"

"Hm, pekerjaanku sedikit lagi. Kau tidur saja duluan."

Apa-apaan itu? Eunhyuk bicara pada Donghae tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, apa dia sekarang lebih tertarik dengan laptopnya? Apa laptopnya bisa memuaskannya? Donghae jengah, ia melemparkan handuknya lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk. Ia memeluk leher Eunhyuk dari belakang, membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Semacam ada rasa cemburu pada laptop Eunhyuk yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering di sentuh olehnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali mengabaikanku."

Bibir Donghae menelusuri lekuk leher putih Eunhyuk, jemarinya meremas tangan kiri Eunhyuk dimana cincin perak tersemat di jari manisnya. Cincin pernikahan mereka. _Well_ , melangsungkan pernikahan di Malibu dan hanya dihadiri orang terdekat saja. Seperti Yunho, misalnya. Yunho yang malang karena dia berpacaran lebih lama dengan Jaejoong, tapi pada akhirnya Donghae lah yang menikah duluan. Sekarang, dialah yang menjadi bahan ledekan Donghae. Tiap bertemu di kantor, maka Donghae akan dengan sengaja memamerkan cincinnya dan membuat Yunho naik darah, lalu memaki semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Menyenangkan bisa meledeknya seperti itu.

"Menjadi Direktur tidaklah mudah, sayang. Aku harus terus berpikir agar harga saham perusahaan tidak jatuh."

"Kau mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti, aku benci itu."

Endusan Donghae di leher Eunhyuk mulai berubah menjadi kecupan, lalu jilatan, dan gigitan yang sensual. Entah sejak kapan, Donghae menjadi kecanduan memberi tanda di leher Eunhyuk. Ia suka melihat tanda merah di leher Eunhyuk berserakan, seperti menegaskan bahwa Eunhyuk adalah miliknya. Ketika Eunhyuk membuka kancing kemejanya dan memperlihatkan tanda yang di buat Donghae, dia akan terlihat sangat _sexy_ dan menggoda, bahkan ketika dia diam saja.

" _Ngh_ —aku, harus— _ah_!"

Donghae menutup laptop Eunhyuk lalu menariknya ke tepian tempat tidur, ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam. Cukup sudah kesabarannya selama ini, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya pada laptop yang hampir setiap detik Eunhyuk sentuh.

Hei, Donghae juga butuh sentuhannya!

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Tangan Donghae membuka kancing kemeja Eunhyuk, lalu ia meraba permukaan dada Eunhyuk dengan sensual, membuat Eunhyuk harus memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena nikmat. Jujur saja, ia juga rindu di sentuh Donghae.

"Apa setelah menikah, aku tidak lagi terlihat menarik bagimu? Apa kau mulai bosan padaku?"

Pertanyaan sarkatis Donghae membuat Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya, ia tidak suka ketika Donghae mulai membahas itu. Selamanya, Donghae akan tetap menarik bagi Eunhyuk. Tidak ada alasan untuk bosan padanya.

"Bukan begitu, sayang."

Giliran Eunhyuk yang melucuti pakaian Donghae, ia menarik t-shirt putih Donghae hingga terlepas, lalu mengecupi seluruh wajah Donghae dengan kecupan ringan. Jemarinya membuat pola-pola aneh di dada bidang Donghae, tatapan mata Donghae saat ini begitu menakutkan. Eunhyuk tidak berani melihatnya walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Giljun bilang, aku harus menaikan harga saham di bagian Department Store. Dan lagi, aku harus memeriksa laporan keuangan lima tahun yang lalu untuk menstabilkan keuangan perusahaan yang sekarang."

"Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti."

Donghae menjatuhkan Eunhyuk ketempat tidur, lalu memagut bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Oh, _damn_! Donghae baru memagut bibirnya, dan di bawah sana langsung tegang? Efek tidak menyentuh Eunhyuk selama berhari-hari, sungguh luar biasa!

Ciuman yang awalnya sedikit kasar, menjadi semakin liar dan tidak beraturan. Nafas mereka berantakan, tangan mereka tidak bisa diam dan terus meraba bagian tubuh satu sama lain. Saat Donghae mulai menarik turun celana pendek Eunhyuk, maka Eunhyuk kalah. Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat Donghae mulai mengelus lembut miliknya, meremasnya dengan lembut, lalu menekannya dengan lututnya.

Oh, _Hell_ sensasinya luar biasa!

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Eunhyuk memutus paksa tautan bibir mereka, matanya melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. Apa lagi? Waktunya makan malam! Eunhyuk hampir lupa, ia belum makan malam, dan begitu pula dengan Donghae.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kita harus makan malam."

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae, lalu menaikan kembali celana dalamnya. Tanpa mau repot-repot memakai celana pendeknya atau kemejanya, Eunhyuk langsung turun ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam sederhana untuk mereka berdua dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Sialan! Double _fuck_! Donghae mendesis, tidak peduli dengan bagian atasnya yang telanjang dan bagian bawahnya yang sudah berantakan, Donghae mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk ke dapur. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, kenapa Eunhyuk jadi pihak yang di kejar-kejar setelah mereka menikah? Padahal, dulu selalu Eunhyuk yang meminta dan memulai.

"Hyuk, aku tidak bisa makan dalam keadaan tegang! Setidaknya selesaikan dulu satu ronde."

"Kau harus makan, sayang."

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"Aku tidak mau kau kelaparan!"

"Aku akan memakanmu."

"Huh?"

"Secara literal."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Donghae mematikan kompor dan mendorong Eunhyuk ke meja makan. Tidak peduli dengan suara sendok yang jatuh ke lantai, ia hanya terus memagut bibir Eunhyuk dengan kasar. Eunhyuk mulai meronta, namun Donghae menahan gerakan kedua tangannya dan terus membungkam bibir Eunhyuk dengan ciuman.

Ya ampun, ini terlihat jadi seperti adegan pemerkosaan. Dengan Eunhyuk yang hanya memakai celana dalam, dan Donghae yang tanpa atasan dan hanya memakai celana trainingnya saja.

"Donghae— _ngh_."

"Katakan, sayang. Kau mulai menikmatinya? Rasakan milikku, itu menusuk titik sensitifmu, hm?"

Kalimat kotor Donghae memancing gairah Eunhyuk. Rontaannya berubah menjadi remasan-remasan mesra di bahu Donghae, dan jeritan penolakannya berubah menjadi lenguhan dan rintihan mengundang.

"Aku akan sampai, sayang. _Ah_ —!"

Dan geraman Donghae menandakan, ia telah sampai pada puncaknya, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Nafas mereka masih memburu, tapi Donghae tidak mau mensia-siakan waktu untuk kembali mencium bibir plum Eunhyuk.

"Kau—!"

"Hm?"

"Kau memperkosaku! Aku di perkosa polisi!"

Eunhyuk berteriak-teriak layaknya gadis yang baru saja di renggut keperawanannya, membuat Donghae memutar bola matanya. Dasar hiperbola. Donghae kembali mencengkram kedua pergelangan Eunhyuk, mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Saling menatap sambil merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Salah siapa kau meronta dan menolakku? Aku sudah cukup bersabar beberapa hari ini! Dan lagi, aku suamimu. Apa tidak keterlaluan menyebutnya pemerkosaan?"

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan _sex_ selamanya!"

Dan ancaman Eunhyuk membuat Donghae mematung. Cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk melemah, dan lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu.

"A—apa? Sayang, jangan bercanda!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda? Sekarang, minggir dan biarkan aku bekerja!"

 _Oh, no!_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Donghae bersandar lesu dikursinya, sudah dua hari sejak kejadian 'pemerkosaan' itu. Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar mengabaikannya, dia tetap menyiapkan sarapan untuk Donghae, mengecup bibir Donghae sebelum berangkat bekerja, dan masih tidur seranjang. Hanya saja, Eunhyuk tidak banyak bicara dan selalu tidur dengan memunggunginya.

Dari semua hal, Donghae paling benci tidur dipunggungi seperti itu!

Parahnya, saat Donghae menggerayanginya, Eunhyuk tidak bergeming sama sekali. Apa ini? Apa Donghae mulai tidak menarik di mata Eunhyuk? Kepercayaan dirinya tiba-tiba merosot. Serius, sejak menikah Donghae jadi semakin mencintai Eunhyuk dan menjadi pihak yang kecanduan. Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa jauh dari Eunhyuk dan selalu merindukannya, kapanpun mereka berjauhan.

"Pernikahanmu tidak berjalan lancar?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, sialan!"

Dan di saat seperti ini, kenapa Yunho harus muncul dihadapannya? Donghae sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk mendengar ocehan—tidak penting—Yunho. Saat ini ia membutuhkan Ryeowook, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberinya solusi dan bukan ledekan.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu murung? Ada masalah?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk."

"Ah, kau tidak dapat jatah ranjang darinya?"

Suara Yunho membuat sesisi ruangan menoleh ke arah mereka. Si Jung Yunho ini, kenapa tidak teriak di meja resepsionis saja? Sekalian saja dia membuat pengumuman agar semua orang tahu.

"Bisa kau bicara pelan sedikit?"

"Maaf. Terlalu terkejut. Jadi, karena apa?"

"Hm, aku menginginkannya karena sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhnya, lalu—"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, dia menolak dan aku memaksanya."

"Semacam pemerkosaan."

Mata Donghae mendelik. Sungguh, tidak ada gunanya bercerita pada Yunho. Dia memberikan masalah tambahan, bukan solusi.

"Aku diabaikan olehnya."

"Hm, deritamu."

"Permisi."

Suara Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dan Yunho, mereka sama-sama menatap ke arah pintu di mana Eunhyuk berdiri dengan sembarangan. _Shit_! Celana robek-robek itu lagi. Apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan? Kenapa di cuaca sedingin ini dia menggunakan celana robek-robek andalannya dan t-shirt tipis tanpa jaket atau jas?

"Ikut aku."

Donghae yang merasa panas karena cara berpakaian Eunhyuk, menyeretnya ke atap. Tidak boleh ada satu matapun yang melihat paha mulus Eunhyuk! Itu miliknya! Semua yang ada pada Eunhyuk adalah miliknya! Orang lain tidak boleh ikut menikmatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makan siang untukmu."

"Kau pikir mau menggoda siapa dengan pakaian seperti itu? Huh?"

"Menggodamu."

Alis Donghae bertaut, ia membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan gaya yang sedemikian rupa. Oke, harus di akui, pada dasarnya Eunhyuk memang _sexy_ , dia diam pun terlihat sangat _sexy_ dan menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

Dan karena godaan yang tidak seberapa itu, Donghae harus menahan fantasi liarnya tentang Eunhyuk sepanjang jam kerja. Sungguh, itu sangat menyiksa karena Donghae tidak bisa langsung mempraktekan fantasi liarnya. Demi Tuhan, Donghae tidak bisa mengusir bayangan Eunhyuk. Sialan, dia tidak memberi Donghae jatah, lalu sengaja datang ke kantornya untuk menggoda.

Eunhyuk ingin main-main rupanya.

Tapi, tidak! Donghae tidak akan kalah. Eunhyuk ingin main-main? Maka akan Donghae layani. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan memintanya duluan.

Jika sampai Eunhyuk yang meminta duluan, maka akan ada hukuman yang menanti untuknya. Sepertinya, menonton beberapa _blue film_ bersama Yunho ada bagusnya juga. Donghae jadi memiliki beberapa referensi untuk menghukum Eunhyuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Di bawah sana tampaknya sangat gelisah."

"Diam kau, Jung!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, baru di goda begitu saja Donghae sudah gelisah, bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk telanjang? Bisa mendadak gila dia. Masih terekam jelas diingatan Yunho, bagaimana Donghae mengatakan bahwa dirinya _straight_ , dan sekarang? Dia di buat tergila-gila pada Eunhyuk. Bahkan mereka menikah duluan, melangkahi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sialan! Jika mengingat hal itu, Yunho jadi naik darah.

"Jangan sampai kau terjebak oleh perangkapnya. Dia hanya ingin mengujimu, sampai dimana pertahananmu. Akan sangat lucu sekali jika kau yang berbalik mengejar-ngejarnya. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana kau menolaknya mati-matian dulu."

"Dia pikir aku akan tergoda? Aku akan membuatnya meminta duluan. Lihat saja nanti."

 _Kita lihat, kau atau aku yang bertahan..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Aku pu—"

Donghae tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya seperti kehilangan fungsi berkedip saat melihat Eunhyuk duduk di atas meja makan dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek ketatnya. Apa dia akan menjadi santapan makan malam hari ini? Posisi duduknya mengundang sekali untuk di makan.

 _Sepertinya, adegan ini tidak asing._

Meski Donghae tahu sesuatu mulai bereaksi, tapi ia tetap menahannya dan melangkah santai ke ruang televisi. Ngomong-ngomong, tenggorokannya kering. Donghae butuh minum, tapi itu berarti dia harus ke dapur dan melewati meja makan. Kalau dia berjalan melewati Eunhyuk, si jagoan di bawah sana pasti akan bereaksi dan meronta.

Tidak bisa! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Apa aku kurang menggoda?"

Oh, _shit_! Suaranya! Kenapa Eunhyuk harus mendesah di saat seperti ini? Itu adalah kelemahan Donghae!

"Apa-apaan? Bukankah kau bilang tidak ada jatah untukku? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Saat di kantor aku melihat Giljun menonton _blue film_."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku tegang saat memikirkanmu. Membayangkan bahwa orang mendesah itu aku, membayangkan kau ada di atasku dan menatapku dengan penuh gairah."

 _Sabar..._

Donghae terus menyemangati dirinya agar sabar dan tidak menerjang Eunhyuk saat itu juga. Jangan terlihat lemah, Donghae harus bersikap dingin agar Eunhyuk kembali mengejar-ngejarnya seperti dulu. Kita lihat, akan sampai mana ia mampu menggoda Donghae.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tergoda. Hm, haruskah aku meminta Giljun untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tegang ini? Aku sedang ingin di sentuh."

 _Fuck!_

 _Tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

Donghae mengeluarkan borgol dari saku mantelnya, persetan dengan asabar atau bertahan. Ia menerjang Eunhyuk, lalu memborgol kedua tangannya di belakang. Sementara matanya memperhatikan Eunhyuk menggeliat minta dilepaskan, Donghae melepas satu-persatu pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya hingga menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

"Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Menangkap orang yang telah mencuri perhatianku. Sekarang, kau akan menjadi tahanan kamarku! Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau merintih."

Diam-diam, Eunhyuk tersenyum setan. Donghae memang akan selamanya terperangkap dalam jebakannya. Baru di goda sedikit, miliknya langsung tegang.

" _Do me_ , _Oppa_."

Mata Donghae membulat, gairahnya seperti terbakar saat mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa. Terdengar menggelikan, tapi anehnya Donghae justru semakin bersemangat untuk menahan Eunhyuk di kamar.

"Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, sayang."

Donghae membanting Eunhyuk ke tempat tidur, dengan keadaan terborgol seperti itu, kenapa Eunhyuk malah semakin terlihat _fuckable_?

Ciuman Donghae di mulai dari paha dalam Eunhyuk, kemudian naik ke atas dengan perlahan, mengundang lenguhan manja dari bibir plum Eunhyuk. Bibirnya sudah memagut bibir plum Eunhyuk, tangannya mengerjai puncak dada Eunhyuk, dan tangan yang lainnya bekerja di bawah sana untuk memastikan miliknya masuk ke tempat yang seharusnya.

" _Feel me? I'm inside, sweetheart_."

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, terlalu nikmat untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Donghae melakukannya dengan perlahan, memberi siksaan dan kenikmatan di waktu bersamaan.

"Bergerak!"

"Oke."

Dan Donghae pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan brutal, membuat tubuh Eunhyuk terguncang hebat. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, ia memukul bokong Eunhyuk atau mempermainkan puncak dadanya.

"Aku akan sampai."

"Me too— _ngh_."

Setelah mencapai puncak, Donghae membuka borgol Eunhyuk, lalu memerangkapnya dalam dekapan. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti mengecupi puncak kepala Eunhyuk. Luar biasa, melakukannya setelah absen berhari-hari, membuat sensasi yang ditimbulkan semakin hebat.

"Aku berfantasi liar soal menghukummu dengan _sex toy_ , tapi saat melihat wajah menggodamu, semuanya tiba-tiba buyar."

"Mesum!"

Eunhyuk memukul lengan Donghae yang melingkar diperutnya. Lama-lama, Donghae jadi terdengar seperti Eunhyuk di saat ia bekerja di bar dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku membaca surat terakhir Sohyun."

"Kenapa membacanya?"

"Penasaran. Setelah membacanya aku tiba-tiba menyadari, kenapa Sohyun menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirimu padaku. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan sama sekali saat aku bercanda untuk memperkenalkanmu padaku. Kau tahu? Saat itu dia bilang, suatu saat kau pasti akan mengenalnya meski tanpa bantuan dariku."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sejak awal dia tahu, aku menyukaimu. Dia mungkin merasakan tatapanku berbeda saat melihat fotomu, terlebih ketika melihatmu secara langsung. Dia udah tahu aku menyukaimu, tapi dia tetap menjadi temanku sampai akhir dan bahkan melindungiku sampai nafas terakhirnya. Aku jadi ingin mengomelinya, seharusnya dia tidak berbuat begitu demi aku. Sungguh, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu darinya."

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada Eunhyuk. Donghae jadi sadar, perlahan ia mulai melupakan Sohyun dan hidup terlalu bahagia dengan Eunhyuk.

"Jadi—"

Eunhyuk melepaskan rengkuhan lengan Donghae, lalu berbalik untuk melihat wajah Donghae. Jari telunjuknya mengitari garis wajah Donghae, menyentuh setiap lekukan wajah tampan Donghae yang selalu ia kagumi.

"Meskipun ada banyak hal terjadi dan berubah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku ingin Sohyun tahu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Donghae menggigit telunjuk Eunhyuk yang ada dibibirnya, gemas sekali melihatnya. Setiap hari, Donghae selalu di buat jatuh cinta dengan tingkah Eunhyuk yang tidak terduga. Bagaimana bisa Donghae melepaskannya? Jauh darinya saja, sudah membuat Donghae gelisah tidak karuan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat kencan pertama kita?"

"Hm, ingat. Kenapa?"

Itu kencan pertama dan kencan konyol pertama mereka di taman bermain, bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk melupakan momen itu? Donghae masih sangat kikuk saat itu, memperlakukan Eunhyuk dengan sangat dingin, dan selalu menolak kehadiran Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin kita kencan kesana lagi. Kalau di pikir-pikir, kita belum pernah kencan setelah kita menikah. Terakhir, bulan madu kita di Malibu dikacaukan oleh Yunho yang menyuruh kita untuk pulang cepat-cepat, kemudian kita mendadak sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing."

Benar juga, kalau di pikir-pikir, mereka belum pernah kencan lagi setelah menikah. Bagaimana mau kencan? Hubungan mereka selalu dihiasi oleh kasus pembunuhan.

"Hari Minggu nanti kita main ke taman bermain seharian, kita kencan."

" _Call_!"

"Sekarang, kau masih harus jadi tahanan kamarku."

"Hei!"

"Mau terlentang atau menungging, sayang?"

" _No_! Aku lelah."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ingat? Kau masih tahananku!"

.

.

 _Because you're there, I can stay just the way I am..._

 _More than any word, more than any jewel, You are an irreplaceable gift..._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

* * *

 **Special Chapter~~ ^^**

 **Kenapa di post terpisah gak di chapter kemarin? karena chapter kemarin udah panjang banget, makanya saya bikin chapter ini untuk lovey dovey mereka... masih kurang? baca aja My Innocent Looked Boy hahahah di sana bakal banyak momen mereka... jadi promo hahahah**

 **Oke lah, gak banyak pidato...segitu aja ^^ semoga suka...**

 **Ohiya, maaf kl ending yang kemaren ada yg gak suka kl boleh jujur ide dr awal emang udh saya konsep ending begitu...jadi ya maaf krn gak bisa memenuhi keinginan ending yg sesuai...dan saya gak tau ending yg kalain harapkan gimana? krn kl ide saya ya begitulah~ u_u maaf yaaaaaaaaaaaa...maaf banget... di next fanfic saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, belajar lagi supaya bisa memuaskan kalian semua ^^**

 **Eh, iya, saya mau bikin drabble insiden eunhae LA kemarin wkwkwkwk kayanya kocak ya kl saya realisasikan khayalan saya soal insiden kemarin hahahahah gimana menurut kalian? tp di postnya mungkin setelah My Innocent Looked Boy yah hehehehe**

 **Last, review please? ^^**

 **Love you guys ^^ thankyou for everything ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	10. PEMBERITAHUAN

**PEMBERITAHUAN :)**

Hai temen2 semua, ada pemberitahuan buat kalian semua :)

Saya akan menerbitkan FanFic BAD BOY'S TRAP ini dalam bentuk buku... akan rilis bulan oktober nanti... nah untuk itu saya beritahukan hal ini sekalian mau tanya... berminatkah kalian?

Lalu menurut kalian, haruskah saya menghapus FF ini setelah bukunya terbit nanti?

Saya tunggu pendapat kalian, mohon review supaya saya tau pendapat kalian bagaimana :) atau kl malas review bisa hubungi saya di line milkytalee

Pertanyaan seputar buku dan lain2nya saya jawab kl kalian chat saya :)

Sebelumnya terima kasih :)

 **WITH LOVE,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	11. PEMBERITAHUAN FINAL

**PEMBERITAHUAN :)**

Oke ! :)

Sesuai dengan vote terbanyak, FF ini tidak akan di hapus, tapi sebagai gantinya saya nambah special chapter berbentuk Prekuel yang hanya ada di buku :)

Saat ini buku sedang dalam proses Editing oleh editor, di revisi oleh beta reader dan akan segera di cetak dlm waktu dekat :)

Akan dibuka pre order awal oktober nanti, pengiriman ke seluruh indonesia.

Pertanyaan di jawab melalui PM, tp lebih nyaman lewat line pribadi saya biar langsung di jawab :) (ada di bio)

Untuk info dan tanya2, silakan hubungi kontak person di bawah ini:

Line: kyuminsuperjunior


End file.
